ChibiUsa The New Sailor Scout
by Maya-430
Summary: ChibiUsa's has finally grown into a beautiful lady. It hasn't been easy and things grow confusing when some of the people in her past come back into her life causing a cascade of events to unfold, including problems for her father. Her new duties include becoming the next queen, helping find an inheritor of the Golden Crystal, helping her guardians train, and finding love.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that has been 4+ years in the making. I Hope readers enjoy it as much as I have had typing it. If you have any questions, comments, or ideas please let me know. ^_^ Criticism is very much welcomed, as I always looking for room to improve my writing. PS. I do NOT own Sailor Moon… T.T However I do have some of my own characters

** Added Notes**

For those who have already read this, I have added some details, and I few character dialogues. some tweaks and corrections. and to my friends who doesn't really know Sailor Moon, but is reading it, I hope I gave you a good visual for the characters as you read along. (You know who you are and please feel free to contact me) To everyone, reviews are nice and I would really appreciate them, but are not necessary. any way... on to chap one! Yay!

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

 ** _I am_** so glad to be home and I have finally become a genuine guardian, just like my mother before me. All has been peaceful for the past two years and some months; almost too peaceful. I almost wondered when Chaos would show its ugly face and what would be his/her goal this time. Sometimes I even wondered if Dad felt the same way I did, Mom on the other hand, did not seem to care much for the thought, and she would tell me that when the time came, I would know what to do.

Looking at the bright-eyed young lady in the mirror, I couldn't help but smile at the young girl that watched me as I stared at her. She looked much older than she did a few years ago. Her face was more angled than a child's pudgy face; her beautiful strange pink cotton candy color like hair in egg shaped buns and trailing pig tails was long and flowing like my mother's long platinum-blond hair, only it was down to the waist and not almost trailing the ground. The only thing that seemed to remain was the red eyes. I wish they were the blue color that was much like my parents, I hated that my eyes looked like they could belong to those of an evil person.

Either why that girl, the one I had known for so long, was no longer there. In the two years since I had come back, I had grown up from a small child to a full sized teenager, almost like Hotaru's awakening into Saturn back in the past. Instead she, the little Chibi-Usa had been replaced with a body of a teenager; me, Lady Serenity Usagi. I had been a little girl for more years than I had cared to count, and I had wanted to be a lady for so long, and here I was staring at my long awaited body. It didn't matter though, because the one that I wished to see, and the one that had often visited my dreams when I was younger, wasn't here; Helios.

Helios, the priest of Elysion, is the guardian of dreams as well as the keeper of my Father's lost Golden Kingdom. He had promised me that he would come back. I have been waiting for that day and still am and will continue to wait, if I can. I am his little Maiden, even though I'm not so little anymore.

"USAGI!" Called a voice. I cringed, recognizing Rei's voice, and she sounded furious. (Her shrine was only down the hall from me, and nearly six doors away, but her voice sure could carry far.)

I winced. "That day isn't today," I muttered with a sigh.

"I'm coming!" I called back, thinking, ' _Most likely another day of meditation and proper manners and another day of much scolding_.'

Each one of Momma's Guardians was currently teaching me different things to help me when I take my mom's place as queen; they didn't before, only since I have become a true guardian of Earth. Rei has been trying to teaching me etiquette and meditation. Something, it seems, I'm incapable of doing, just like my mother's past self, and much to Rei's irritation. Mina has been preparing me for what it means to be a leader, especially when I am put under pressure. I somehow seem to excel at this, I think I took after my father, he is one of the best leaders there are. Mako is my trainer, and also makes me do survival skills as well as combat and techniques; my Guardians join me during her lessons. Ami teaches Math, Science, and Languages; such boring subjects. Setsuna is my History teacher, with Momma's permission and a lot of persuading on my behalf. Part of me wanted her as my teacher because she knows more of the past than anyone else that I know of, as well as knowing more than most history teachers would know. She is very careful not to reveal too much about the future, particularly mine and my families.

In my era though, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru each live on their own planets and only visit occasionally for a few weeks at a time, mostly for meetings and important events. Hotaru visits maybe once a year, unless otherwise summoned, as she prefers to live in solitude, and is often more serious than the Hotaru I know from the past. I'm also not as close to Hotaru in my time as I am in the past. I often miss the girls of the past, the senshi in my time aren't the same as the ones in the past; I guess most of it had to do with all their responsibilities they have in this era.

It was morning though and it was time to get to my studies and training. I still have yet to get dressed and was still in my fuzzy PJ's, my favorite ones that are dark blue with pink moons and hearts all over them. They were a gift from Usagi of the past; she said they were one of her favorites.

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door, and Cere, the leader of my guardians, stepped in. "Princess Serenity, Miss Hino is requesting your audience."

It wasn't long after my return to the twentieth century that I found my guardians, the Amazonas Quartet. My Mom had declared me a proper guardian of Earth and then we searched for them. They had been hard to find, although two of them came to us in surprising ways, but in the end we were able to find all four of them. Upon finding them, my mother and Luna gave them their transformation pens and then they had pledged their life to protect me. I have been so happy to have Cere, June, Palla, and Visa be here with me, and they are also my good friends; just like Momma's guardians are to her.

"I'll be there shortly; I still have yet to dress."

Giving me a nod, she went back out the door, closing it softly behind her.

Sighing, I went to my closet, to pick out what I was going to wear for the day. My closet was rather big and spacious, almost as big as my light pink room, even has its own mirror. I had many outfits, for all kinds of occasions. My most common ones are my princess gowns that I mainly wear for my studies, except my lessons with Sailor Jupiter, then I transform into Sailor Moon. (I asked that everyone took off the Chibi in my name when I was declared a proper guardian, as my mother was no longer Sailor Moon in this era, there is no need for me to be called Chibi.)

While picking out my outfit, a simple frilly baby pink dress that came down to my ankles, my mind once again went back to Helios. I blushed when I thought about his kiss. I had barley known him at the time, yet… I felt a connection especially when his amber eyes had met mine. I somehow knew I could trust him and I didn't feel like he was an enemy either.

I finished getting dressed, and left for Mars's lesson. I had the feeling that she'd be pretty furious with me for taking so long. Her personality is much like her powers; hot headed and short tempered, especially when I'm late to my studies.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When I arrived at the palace shrine, Rei looked agitated and was slightly furious; a scary look for the raven haired woman, sometimes I could see her eyes almost look like they go from violet to red when she would get mad.

Rei, the Solider of Flame and Passion, also Sailor Mars, is the most mature of my Mom's inner guardians, but also the most prone to anger. She was most often seen in her priestess attire, which was mostly white and red. In the past, her and my mother didn't get along sometimes, mostly because of the difference between my mom and Rei. Mom was a scatterbrain most of the time when she was younger and often got on Rei's nerves because of the way Rei was able to keep calm unless angered. She has a high disdain for guys, a trait that was well embedded into her at a young age, not that my parents will tell me why. As keeper of the shrine in my family's palace, her job was doing rituals and other things. With the unique ability to see futuristic events, she often did fire readings well into the later hours of the night. It was because of this that she would often leave the palace for a few days, to go to a forest to be in solitude. Also because of her abilities, most people avoided her, she told me that it used to bother her and often made her feel alone; until she met my mother.

"Could you be any later?" The senshi of fire demanded. I couldn't help but flinch at the harshness of her voice. "Just like your meatball head of a mother. She was always late, even though it was due to detention a majority of the time."

"I'm sorry, Rei, I… got a little distracted this morning…" I trailed off. I didn't want people to know about my infatuation on the white haired priest who had kissed me, least of all her.

"Well, now is the time for your studies," she retorted sternly, "there is no time for distractions in your princess lessons."

"Now," she poured some tea, she was already setting in front of a small low lying table, "what are you to remember when eating with guest?"

I sat down in front of my glass of tea, sat up as straight as I possibly could as I recited one of her speeches. "I must always keep my full attention on the people around me. If I am addressed, I am to respond politely in a civil manner."

"Correct. It is essential that you do, for the people you are with, especially with other royals, could threaten if they find you rude and feel insulted," Rei explained.

"What am I to do if I am being threatened and being accused of something already, even though I didn't say anything that could be considered threatening?"

"In such cases, it is best to calmly disagree with them, but most importantly, _always_ maintain your composure," she answered, pouring herself some tea. "If they rile you up you may wind up doing, or saying, something you may regret later."

"And as queen, what would be the best course of action," I pressed.

"That would be your decision. Your mother, mostly your father, will have them escorted out of the room. Or simply send them away. Serenity is an over emotional being. How she puts up with it is beyond me."

I nodded in agreement. "My mother is a bit soft hearted, where my father is stern. Yet they complete each other."

"Yes, their relationship is defiantly something of a baffling matter," she said trailing off.

I looked up from my tea to look at Rei, wondering why she stopped talking, only to notice my mother standing in the door way. I was a bit surprised to see her standing there. She didn't usually come to my lessons. I automatically thought something could be wrong, but not seeing any signs of emergency on her face, I didn't ask.

Since before my birth, Neo Queen Serenity, my mother, had the look of a twenty or so year old. My mother was of average height for a woman. Her cerulean blue eyes often got the attention of young men, who often turned their heads in her general direction, only to be captivated by her beautiful youthfulness. It only heightened her beauty with her usual gown that she wore, which was a pearl white like color and was, somehow, held up by her chest. She had two golden like beaded embroidery encircled around her; one at the waist and the other just below her chest. The upper chest had many golden circular rings designs on it. On her back she had a huge white bow that looked similar to that of a white butterfly on a large scale. The dress was so long that it covered up her feet. On her arms she wore some kind of white poufy pad like armlets. She was slender, despite being infamous in the eating of many sweet treats, and over the years her bright sun colored hair had turned into a silvery platinum blonde-like color. Time had also turned the Usagi of the past, into a more focused and majestic state of attitude, and her demeanor into the queen of the now. However, time had yet to change her caring, loving and forgiving nature. One could tell that she was royal, not only by her golden crown on her head, but also the crescent moon on her forehead that shone silver like in the moon light.

"Ah Usagi," Rei said with a smile; a name only Mom's closest friends would occasionally call her when gathered informally, "How nice of you to stop by on such a busy schedule, how can we be of help to you?"

"I only came to join you two. How long has it been since I last had tea with you, Rei?"

My body felt as if it had been frozen on the spot and my mouth felt dry. Lately I felt as if I never knew what to talk about when my mother was around. I was also afraid that I may say the wrong thing and would disappoint her. It was easier to talk to my Papa.

"Hello Mom," I said a politely as I could, then winced inwardly when I realized how stiff I sounded.

Mother looked at me with her round sapphire-like colored eyes, and smiled at me as she took a seat just beside Rei. "Hello there, my sweet Lady Serenity," she said back as she took a sip of her tea, "My guardians tell me that you are excelling at your studies as of late."

I felt pleased by her praise; it wasn't often that I got complimented by my mother. I didn't know how to reply. I could only smile politely.

"In saying that," Mom went on, "your father and I have been discussing about the three of us going on vacation next month. The guardians would come too, of course. It's been some time since we have went anywhere together, also our birthdays are coming up, we thought we could celebrate that too, while we're on our trip."

I was rather thrilled by the thought. It wasn't often that I got out of the palace. Also I am getting bored with my lessons. Diana, my grey friend cat, was getting restless too, having already finished her studies in her duties already, especially with her mother, Luna, teaching her. Cere had been asking for some time for her and the rest of the Quartet to go on a trip and see the world beyond the palace walls as well.

"It would be so much fun," I replied getting up on my knees in excitement. "Where would we go? When exactly would we go?"

"Princess," Rei interrupted, "we are still currently in the middle of your princess studies. Mind your table manners."

I looked down at the table in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't realize that I had been rude," I said as clearly as I could, slowly setting back down.

Mom gave a quite giggle, something I usually only hear when she and Dad are talking quietly to each other. "Lady Serenity is fine, Rei," turning back to me she added. "We plan on going to various parts of the world, and maybe to a special place where your father and I got married, and were also crowned King and Queen."

I thought for a moment, trying to recall if anyone had mentioned where they had gotten married. I remember Setsuna telling me that they had the palace under construction just before they got married, and moved in just a week after the palace was finished. I assumed that they married within the palace shrine, and that Rei married them, as she was the keeper of the shrine. "Where _did_ you get married at, Mom?"

"You'll see," she replied mysteriously, giving me a wink and a smile at Rei. Then mom stood to leave, "I must be leaving, I have a dreadful meeting that I must prepare for." She turned back to me just as she got to the door. "Be sure to dress your best tonight, Lady Serenity. We will be having guest tonight that will be joining us for the week. Also, it is very important that you use your very best manners too, for you are now a true Lady and also a Princess and this will be an important week for you. Also you can take some time away from your studies for the duration of their visit, after your lesson with Rei is over."

I nodded. "I will do my best and try to make you and Dad proud," I vowed.

Then she left the shrine, her white dress trailing behind her in a gentle wave. I sat there staring at the door for a bit, thinking and wishing that I was as beautiful as her. Daddy always tells me that I'm looking more and more like her every day. In my opinion, the only thing we seem to share is the craving of sweets and the odango, pig tails hair style.

"Usagi, please, pay attention!"

Rei's sharp voice brought my mind crashing back down to Earth, and quickly looked back at Rei in embarrassment at my distraction. "Sorry," I muttered.

We went back to my studies, but by then my mind wasn't entirely focused into it. Instead I wondered when the guests would arrive and who they would be. This week now seemed to be promising.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After my lesson with Rei was over for the day, I went to the palace gardens, hoping to clear my mind before my Mom's visitors were to arrive. The garden was my favorite place near the whole palace. It was a place of peace and tranquility, nothing could compare. The air was always so fresh, the grass was always so green and the flowers hardly ever seem to wilt.

Mako, the Senshi of Protection, also Sailor Jupiter, is the caretaker of the gardens. Taller than any of the inner guardians, she was usually kind and understanding, it was hard to get her mad, unlike Rei, but it was easy to hurt her pride in being known as strong. She mostly kept her chocolate colored hair up in a single ponytail with two big green beads attached to the ponytail holder. If you needed to talk to someone she would be the best for advice, her emerald green eyes looking at you intently at whatever you needed to say. Other than Haruka, Mako is also one of Momma's strongest guardians. She is so strong that she could throw a full grown average sized man if she wanted to. She is also a great cook, and Momma also let her be the head chef of the palace. It was as if her dream had come true. Sadly she never married, even though it was also one of her dreams and goals in life.

The garden had a main path that led from the palace to its center; from there it had five paths. Each one of the paths led to their centers, and each had their own benches. Each of the five paths was also assorted with flowers of all colors to each of the four inner senshi and my mom, with corresponding planetary symbols on the stone in the center of their garden, and the whole garden itself was surrounded by a thick green hedge for privacy. This garden was only for the royal family and the guardians. Mako had made another, slightly smaller, garden in similar fashion, other than the green hedge, for others to enjoy.

I wondered into my mother's garden made for her, "The Garden of Serenity", as the sailor senshi called it, and sat on the large white bench that lay beneath a tree that hung over the path of the entrance of the full of her garden. The tree, a Jane Magnolia, had been planted in honor of my birth. It had bloomed pretty pink-white flowers every spring since I was nearly five years old.

I plucked one of the ivory colored roses that had been planted near the tree. Just as I was closing my eyes to take a sniff at the rose, I heard a male voice call, "Looks like the princess knows how to take time to stop and smell the roses."

Looking up to see who the owner of the voice, I dropped the rose I had been holding, a little startled. When I recognized who it was, I scowled.

"Awe, Princess Serenity, is that any way to greet guest?" He chided.

It was one of the few prince's left on Earth, and from England, As well as one of the biggest pains I have ever had to deal with; Kaden.

"So," he continued, when I didn't speak. "I can see that you have finally…" Kaden paused, searching for a word, as he looked me over, including, I noticed, my chest, " _filled_ out." A smirk quirked on his lips, his dark brown eyes showed hunger as he said this.

Kaden was rather attractive. Something most girls sought after; tall, lean, a nice angular face, and broad shoulders, even sandy blonde hair to go with the overall look, but he lacked character. He needed respect, was usually bossy, and was well known for his aggressiveness. Even though he wasn't much older than I, but he, like most kids I had grown up with, had reached his maturity years before I had. He bullied me to no end after he had grown up.

"Why are you here Kaden," I finally asked, finding my voice, not bothering to hide my obvious lack of enthusiasm.

Kaden smiled, and took ahold of my long pink hair, which I had just simply put up into a single ponytail today. "Her Majesty, Queen Serenity, invited my family tonight for dinner. Actually we will be staying here for a week. I was informed, by my father, that King Endymion has business with him, although I wasn't told what it was," he responded proceeding to take my hair to his nose and taking in it scent. "Smells like lavender with a tinge of honey," Kaden whispered, his eyes closed.

I snatched my hair back from him. "I believe that is mine," I said hotly.

Kaden was acting weird, last time we got together he had yanked my hair and said, ' _Grow up shorty. Runts aren't permitted in_ my _kingdom.'_ This guy standing in front of me was completely different than the one I had remembered last seeing nearly two-three years ago. I felt I should know why he was acting different, but my mind couldn't seem to grasp the solution.

"So it is," Kaden replied smoothly. "You know Lady Serenity," Kaden went on, "you look very… attractive today." He took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss _. 'Had his hands always been this warm?'_ I thought, trying to hide the surprise from reaching my features.

I wasn't sure if I was flattered or surprised, either way, I kept my guard up, expecting anything from him. All the mean things he had ever said or done were still very fresh in my mind. I wasn't about to forget about them either.

Kaden let go of my hand, and offered his arm. "Come with me, Lady Serenity. My mother wishes to see you. She has been wondering how you have been since you left to go on your grand adventure. Queen Serenity has been telling us that you have grown up remarkably well since a year and a half ago."

Reluctantly I took his arm, but tried not to stand too close to him. We started walking to the palace, letting him lead me. He continued to talk but I wasn't really listening. "I too have been wondering. I thought you had left because of all the torture you had to endure, being a kid for over nine-hundred years and all. But when we heard news of what had actually happened to Crystal Tokyo, mother was quiet shocked. Father wanted to send his guards here to assist your kingdom in your time of need, only to find all contacts had been cut off, and a barrier had been surrounding the outer reaches of the city. As your closest friends, we feel the need to help if we can, whenever we can. We don't have powers like your family seems to possess but we can hold our own admirably."

Just as we entered the palace, I noticed a couple of hired girls, both looking about twenty to twenty-five years old, although it was hard to tell real ages, since people don't age like they used to. They were both whispering to each other and giggling at us. No doubt in my mind, they thought Kaden and I were couple. The thought of this oaf being my boyfriend disgusted me. I would rather have a skunk as my boyfriend than Kaden, or I would take Helios if I could…

Kaden continued to walk me to the guest dining room. It was one of the three dining rooms we have. The guest one was the second biggest of the three. Mom and Dad usually had their spots on the end setting next to each other, the guests, usually if they are couples, sat on the other end. I usually sat near mom or dad. Mako, who was often transformed into Sailor Jupiter, would stand near mom, usually just behind her, making sure that she was safe. Mercury and Venus would watch the castle; Venus on the outside and Mercury from the control center using security cameras that she and Dad had installed, during the earlier days of Crystal Tokyo. Rei usually stayed in the shrine. Sometimes my guardians would join them, and help them out, sometimes they joined me, but always one stayed near me; Cere and Mina made sure of that.

The table was already being set up by the palace staff. Mom was already there, talking to Kaden's mother. They seemed to be in deep conversation, but as they noticed us approaching them, it was as if they had not been talking at all.

My mother smiled at me then stood. "Ah, Lady Serenity and Prince Kaden, just the two we wanted to see," she said pleasantly. "It pleases me that you could join us, Kaden. I trust that you had a safe journey?"

Kaden took his arm from around mine and bowed. "Yes indeed I did, your Majesty. I thank you for inviting me and my family to see the lovely Lady Serenity."

Pleased by what he said, mother responded by saying, "My daughter has grown much since you had last seen her. I hope you two can be better acquainted now that you both are on equal… standing terms, so to speak."

I was starting to feel there was more to this conversation than I seemed to understand; they seemed to be talking about me. It didn't help that Kaden's mother was looking at me as if I was a person of great interest. It was a little unnerving.

Finally Kaden's mother stood. Claire was not pretty in the least, and paled in comparison to my mother. Where Queen Serenity is was tall and slender; Claire was a bit shorter than most average sized women, and a bit weighty, not to say that she was overweight. She has short shoulder length burnet hair as well as dark brown eyes to go with it. It looked as if she had stopped aging around mid-age. Even though I do not like her son, I respect her. She is older than my mother by twenty or thirty years.

"Your mother has told me so many wonderful things about you, since your visit to the past to help this present. I must say that I am rather impressed. King and Queen Chiba must be very proud of your courage, Lady Serenity." Her voice was cracked with age.

"Thank you, Your Grace."

Prince Kaden pulled out a chair for me; automatically I sat, just because I was always constantly being reminded by Rei; _'Always be lady-like to your guest, even if they aren't hospitable to you.'_ He then had a seat beside me, after his mother took her seat. It was a bit unusual for Kaden to set next to me, but I made no comment in the matter. At that same moment, my father and Kaden's father entered the room. Dad looked tired and stressed; I became concerned.

The king from England seemed nearly as handsome as my father. I almost felt like I was seeing an older version of Kaden himself. The only difference was his green eyes and some wrinkles under his eyes, as well as some grey in his dark blonde hair. Unlike his son, he was kind and courteous, and was well known for his fairness in his rule.

"King Edwin," Queen Serenity exclaimed as they entered the room. "How good it is to see you again."

My father sat near his queen, giving her a quick kiss on her hand as he did so. I couldn't help but smile at they love they seemed to share, it almost made me feel jealous. I hoped that could be Helios and I someday. Edwin sat opposite of his wife. I stole a glance at Kaden to see if this was normal to him, seeing no concern on him I looked at Claire who had just addressed me.

"You know, Princess Serenity, I have been wondering, as have many others, why you haven't had any suitors come and court you," she said. "A woman of your stature needs to have a prince by her side."

My mom stared coughing over her drink. I blushed as Helios came to my mind. This was a subject that no one had brought up in nearly a hundred years, when I was still small, people wondered when I would grow and get wed. Mom and Dad kept telling people and assuring them as best as they could that I would grow up and take my duties when I was able, and that was the last I had heard about it, until just now. I wasn't even really ready to have this conversation, and her inquiry on topic completely caught me off guard.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as answered the unasked question. "I… well my father and mother have not talked about such things with me. Also I have only just recently grown. I also have my studies that I am busy with." I wanted to add, _'besides I already have someone my heart belongs to, and when he is ready to court me, I will be waiting,'_ but I didn't say that last part aloud. I looked at my dad with pleading eyes, silently asking for help on this topic. He gave the tiniest of nods as if understanding my predicament.

Dad cleared his throat, and I relaxed as eyes turned to him. "My wife and I have been talking about that. We have both decided that we will have a formal ball for her just before we leave for vacation next month. At that time she will be properly introduced to the court. We will not pressure her into anything, but it will be a good chance for people to get to see her."

My jaw about dropped. Three things went through my mind. One of them was shock that my mother and father had discussed my future, the second thought was excitement that our vacation was just next month, and the last thought was that they are giving me a choice to choose who _I_ was to marry.

"Usagi, it is rude to stare like that," my mother gently scolded.

I looked down at my hands. "Sorry, Mom, I did not realize I was doing that."

Dad, as always, came to my rescue. "Shall we be eating this delicious meal that the cook has prepared for us?" he inquired.

"Yes lets," King Edwin agreed. Soon we were all in our individual conversations. The kings and queens talked amongst themselves. I was almost positive that I heard my name mentioned a few times by both parties. As I strained to hear, while trying to look like I was being obvious, Kaden broke through my concentration.

"So, Usagi," he drew out, suddenly serious, not looking at me mostly poking at his food, "do you _want_ to be courted?"

I suppressed a shudder. "Not particularly. As I said a moment ago, I have only just recently become a lady, and I also have my education that I am currently busy with. Besides, marriage is the _last_ thing on my to-do list."

"Oh," he said, sounding rather dejected. "I was hoping I stood a chance…" Kaden stared at his plate for some time while continued to eat. His brown eyes seemed distant. I almost felt bad for him, but honestly my heart belonged to someone else, and that someone has already promised me that we would see each other again. I promised myself that that I would be waiting for that moment.

After silence that seemed to stretch on forever, he spoke again. "When we finish eating, I want to show you something."

Looking at him, I couldn't refrain myself in asking, "What is it?"

"You'll see," Kaden replied, grinning, with a quick wink.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After dinner the six of us went our separate ways. Dad had things he still wanted to discuss with King Edwin. Mom told Queen Claire that she "absolutely _had_ to see the gardens!" which just left Kaden and I to do whatever. I would usually visit Pluto after dinner for a couple hours before we get into my History lessons, but considering that we had company today I decided that I would go to see her later, even though my mom had told me that my lessons were canceled for the week.

Kaden led me down to the back of the palace to our courtyard. It was a wide and spacious. Several trees grew there as well as some flowers. There weren't as many plants in the courtyard as in the garden, but it still didn't take away from its beauty. Also a metal statue of Eternal Sailor Moon and her eternal guardians stood in the front of the courtyard. The statue looked just like her and her staff was held high as if she was about to use it. The inner four; Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus, were holding up their crystal stars as if giving their power to her. The outer four held up their weapons, or talismans, as they liked to call them. Pluto's Garnet Rod, Saturn's Silence Glaive, Uranus's Space Sword, and Neptune's Deep Aqua Mirror, like they did when Pharaoh 90 tried to take over in the past. My four guardians and I hope to have ours placed beside theirs one day.

Soon we came to a place that I didn't even know that we had; stables. I had known that Mom and Dad had their own horses, but I wasn't aware of us having a place for them here at the palace. Usually they were brought to the palace doors. One would think that for me being over nine hundred years old I would know everything there is to know about my own home. I suppose that it came from my parents not letting me out of the palace without them, which it wasn't often that I was able to go out with them, as they were always so busy.

Mom's horse, Daybreak, a mare, was mostly white with a single brown spot on her hindquarters. Mom would usually request that Daybreak's mane be braided with golden beads and her tail to be cut so that it didn't drag when she would go riding.

Dad's horse, Midnight, a gelding, was the opposite and was black with a grey blaze on his head. Dad somehow always seems magnificent on Midnight. Dad visited him when he could and would ride him around Crystal Tokyo occasionally, sometimes he'd even ask me if I wanted to join him on Daybreak.

Both are well tempered and very gentle, especially with little children. They were bestowed longer lives than most creatures; they were even given marks of the moon just like Luna and Artemis. Although they couldn't talk like Luna and Artemis could, they seemed to have their own language.

They were grazing in their pasture when we came up to their fence. Daybreak gave a soft whiny while Midnight came up to me and started to sniff in my direction. When he found nothing, he went back to grazing, Daybreak followed suit.

"They are rather beautiful," Kaden remarked. "I'm surprised that you don't have a horse of your own."

"I did," I replied sadly. "Daybreak and Midnight had one foal. Mom named him Sunset, to go along with both of his parents' names. He was a little wild and wily. Not even a year old when he got out of his pen somehow and was hit by a truck. Killed both the driver and Sunset, and from what I was told, it happened pretty fast."

"Wow, so young for a horse, and to die like that," Kaden marveled.

"Yeah," I agreed. "After that, Father insisted that Midnight be gelded. Daybreak wasn't even allowed to breed with another horse either. I think that was Mom's way of making sure that Daybreak didn't go through it again, especially since she nearly starved herself from the loss of Sunset."

"Well…" Kaden said, after a long silence, "how about a new horse?"

Grinning, he took my hand and let me to one of the stalls that held a horse I hadn't seen before. She seemed to look as if she was a little wary.

"Her name is Freckles," he said. "She's mild mannered, but is a little distrustful of people. She is also a rescued horse, taken from her previous owners because of the abuse they did to her. Freckles is getting a lot better now, and progressing pretty well. She's almost three years old."

Freckles was white with brown spots on her face and hindquarters, with a brown front left leg and a brown right hind leg, and a black star on the forehead. I noticed a scar like shape across her left eye and on her muzzle.

Still holding my hand, Kaden led me into her stall. Immediately, Freckles backed up, her ears where flat as she pawed the ground. There wasn't fear in the horse's eyes, it looked more like defiance.

"The trick," he went on, finally letting go of my hand, "is to show her that you are not going to harm her, and you need to gain her trust. She knows me, but I still like to keep that trust established with her."

"Now what you do is show her your hands," Kaden instructed, doing the movements as he spoke, "Make sure that she can see your hands at all times, usually she will go still." As he said this, Freckles went still, as if she knew what he was saying, her ears suddenly pricked forward. "Lastly, I slowly come toward her, not moving my hands, so that she can always see me."

Watching Kaden, I felt like I was looking at a different person. I mostly watched as he coaxed her to him. Hesitantly Freckles came to him. Carefully he placed his hands on Freckles nose; she flinched at his touch, but didn't move away.

"There we go, girl, steady." Kaden murmured gently to Freckles and then turned to me. "Do you want to try?"

I noticed that Freckles had been eyeing me carefully with soulful hazel brown eyes the whole time, but before I could answer Kaden, she stepped toward me with no hesitation and started nudging at my hands. Surprised, I reached up to stroke her neck, and she closed her big brown eyes.

"Wow, I have never seen her do that before," he remarked, watching her with surprise and amazement written on his face.

"Pegasus was always like that," I whispered aloud, without realizing it.

"Who is Pegasus?" Kaden asked.

"Nothing…" I replied, blushing; thinking of Pegasus reminded me of Helios.

"She usually doesn't mind getting her saddle and bridle on after she has accepted you, but when I do it, I like to let her examine them first."

Freckles had been standing near me since she had come to me, and was content as I rubbed her neck. It was strange that she had taken to me without really knowing me or without doing what Kaden had.

While I was giving her attention, Kaden was able to get her gear on. She was still the whole time he was doing so. I had never seen a horse stand so still as she did, or be as content with standing in the same spot for more than a few minutes.

When he finished, Kaden turned back to me. "Do you need help up?"

Suddenly I was feeling very shy, and I felt myself blushing, as I replied, "Would you mind? It is a little difficult to get up without standing on something, especially in this dress."

Smiling, he picked me up gently by the waist, and heaved me up on the mare. It startled me to see how strong he was. As I positioned myself on the saddle, I noticed a man bringing out Midnight, who was already suited up in his gear. It had been awhile since I had ridden on a horse, and I hoped that Freckles couldn't sense my uncertainty. As I finally found my composure, Kaden was already on Father's horse, watching me with an expression I couldn't read.

"So where do you wish to go, my fair Maiden?" Kaden asked.

' _Only Helios is allowed to call me that,_ ' I wanted to snap back, but instead I choked back those words and replied as pleasantly as I could. "Anywhere is fine with me; perhaps we can take a ride through the quiet courtyard? I am not really allowed to leave the palace grounds without my mother or father with me, and I need to dress as a civilian too."

"The courtyard it is," Kaden agreed. He gave Midnight a light tap on his side to urge him forward into a slow trot. Freckles followed after them, as if knowing that we were supposed to follow.

"My father and I used to go riding together," he started as the horses trotted side by side. "It was his way of having father and son time. I haven't been out riding on a horse in nearly ten years, at least in a leisure ride, I sill train them though, mostly difficult ones. Most of the people that my father has hired to train horses tell me that I'm a talented horseman. I tell them it's just something I like to do. Anyway, Freckles is one of horses I have helped trained. I think she has been the most difficult one to get to gain her trust, and there have been some pretty difficult horses."

"Is it hard to train them," I asked, trying to carry conversation.

"Sometimes," he replied. "Horses are a lot like people; they have lots of personality, and something that works for one horse may not work for another."

I liked that thought, people _do_ have many personalities. "What is your favorite part of the rehabilitation process," I inquired, genuinely curious.

"Knowing that I am able to help," he said with no hesitation. "If not for Blaze, my first horse, I wouldn't have found what I was meant to do. He was always there for me even when I had no one." Kaden sighed. I could see the sadness in his dark brown eyes. "They seem to listen, I mean they can't talk back to us, but it feels good to get the negative feeling off one's chest."

I nodded in agreement. "It is lonely when there is no one to talk to. Diana, my grey cat, if you remember her, is like that for me, my go to person. She has always been willing to listen to me," I laughed as I added, "even to my nonsense."

"Almost sounds as if we have something in common, Lady Serenity." He commented, sighing yet again. "You know, I think I need to do something that I should have done some time ago."

I was amazed by his sudden seriousness. Kaden was quite as he steered Midnight to one of the courtyard's rather large rounded fountains. He hopped off of my father's horse and tied Midnight and Freckles to a tree a few feet away from the flowing water, with ropes that he had brought with us; each rope being at least four to five yards long to allow them to graze.

Kaden came over to me and offered his hand; Being the lady that I am constantly reminded to be, especially when a guy is being chivalrous to me, I took his hand let him help me down. As I slid off of Freckles' back, my foot caught on one of the foot holds of the saddle, causing me to nearly fall. Luckily, Kaden was strong, and was able to catch me without us both falling. Almost like one of those classic cheesy moments only seen in movies.

He and I blushed, as he asked me in a gentle voice. "Are you ok?"

I couldn't help but notice his arms around me, and that his face was so near mine; lips mere centimeters away. Kaden was looking at me with such intensity, that it made my blush deepen to a near crimson, and my cheeks felt warm. I couldn't speak so I only nodded.

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I did," Kaden, said his eyes never leaving mine. "It was because I wasn't sure how to tell you my feelings. It wasn't helpful that I grew up before you did; it wasn't right for an adult to get with a child, even though we are so close in age."

Before I could reply back his face came nearer to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sailor Moon, and never will. For the new people who have yet to read this enjoy. For the ones who have read this already, I hope you like my changes. Here is chapter 2! ;)

Chapter 2

Looming Darkness

 ** _I was_** saved from Kaden's kiss by Freckles, who had suddenly whinnied in frustration. My foot was still trapped in the foothold of her saddle, hindering her from grazing. Silently cursing, he let me go, to tend to Freckles. Silently I thanked her for the distraction. It was a close call and I didn't want to be kissed by anyone other than Helios.

By the time Kaden finished helping me, his mood had been killed but we continued to talk for a good long while. I was happy to know that we could finally be friends with no hard feelings between us. Holding negative feelings wasn't hard to do, especially when most of all of the memories were bad and not so memorable. I often wondered how my mother can be so forgiving sometimes.

Soon, as it got closer to the evening, we went back to the palace, to attend supper with our parents. Neither one of us talked on the ride back. I was thinking about Helios, wondering what he might be doing. I seem to think of him too much these days. I doubt he even thinks about me, I'm not even sure if he knows me in this era. I remember Pluto telling me that sometimes people going from one timeline and then back creates a whole new one. Kind of like an alternate reality. I'm not sure how that works, nor do I truly understand it, but it seemed to make sense.

"I wonder what we will be having for supper," Kaden said eventually, breaking the silence. "I'm told that Miss Mako is a very good cook. Any man eating her cooking would immediately marry her," he said with a laughter in his voice. "Mom was telling me that your chef is by far a better cook than our chef. He almost over cooked our roast on Christmas Eve. Mother was nearly furious!"

"You must not be very good with conversation topics are you?" I remarked.

He scratched his head. "Not really. Not many people talk to me. Most tell me that I come off rude and mean but that just really isn't the case, and it makes me feel a bit…." he paused, thinking about the word, "bit misunderstood."

 _"And you wonder why,"_ I thought. "Well some of the most reserved people can be misunderstood. I think just about everyone can misunderstand someone, or perhaps be misunderstood too." I replied.

"You almost sound like King Endymion, so diplomatic," he mused. "You may look a lot like your mother, Neo Queen Serenity, but underneath that beautiful exterior hides a smart woman who is so much like King Endymion. I am not the only one who seems to think so."

"Others really think that about me too?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Yup, I was talking to your friend, Cere, about it. She says you have grown so much more mature as well,' Kaden answered. "I would love to hear about your adventures someday."

I couldn't reply. To tell him about my adventures would mean that I would speak about Helios. Although, I didn't have to talk about him, at least not the two kisses we shared, and how he aided us in the time of need. Although I knew there would be a time Kaden would want to know all about it, but that would be when I feel we are close enough to share a secret such as that. "Maybe tomorrow," I lied as calmly as I could, without looking at him, after a few moments.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Back at the palace, I got down off of Freckles, not bothering to wait for him to help me, and left the courtyard in haste, I had to get dressed for the evening, and I didn't want to be late. Having been drilled by Rei, I wanted to be punctual, although for some reason no matter how hard I seemed to try, I somehow wind up being late a majority of the time like my mother. My father is very punctual compared to mom. Sometimes I wished that I was more like him.

When I arrived to my room Cere and Mina was there. Mina was telling Cere of the plans for tonight and who was to stay where during dinner. My guardians were to be there with me, Mina and Mako would be near mom, and Ami and Rei would be elsewhere.

Minako, sometimes called Mina, is the Senshi of Love and Beauty, and Sailor Venus. She is also the leader of Neo-Queen Serenity's inner guardians. Mina always wore her trademark red bow in the back of her strait long bright blonde hair that went down to her waist. Most people said that she could pass as Neo-Queen Serenity if she put her hair up in the similar hairstyle, her eyes were just as blue as Neo-Queen Serenity and was even of the same height as her too. Of all the senshi, she is known to be the least serious, unless she is in senshi form and was giving out orders to the others. Also known as the biggest gossiper and is always in the know with just about anyone who is famous. She had always wanted to be a star, but loves volleyball more than anything and tends to get quiet competitive when playing her favorite sport. Most of her time went towards guarding my mom, and on her off days she would go out of town to see her favorite idol of the time.

Soon, Mina left and Cere stayed. Cere turned to me. "I don't know why, but Rei seems to think something sinister is going to happen. I've been feeling uneasy as well but I'm not as intuitive as Rei, Ami, and Setsuna. Mina wants to make sure that we are all on high alert."

Cere, is my guardian Sailor Ceres, and also leader of the Sailor Quartet. Cere kept her light pink hair in a crazy hair-style, I could never figure out how she kept it the way she did; and people thought my hair was a challenge! She kept it up in two braids that came down mid-thigh. She had two more braids that looped up to be caught in a bun at the top of her head. Had her eyes been red, like mine, instead of light pink, she could pass for me, which was often a joke shared by my mom and Minako.

She was the first to be found of the Sailor Quartet. Minako found her in an orphanage a few years ago, recognizing her planarity powers immediately, and adopted her. At the time of Minako's discovery, I hadn't known about my guardians, as I hadn't traveled back into the past, so Minako left her in the care of her own parents until the time was right for her to come to the palace. Cere was actually fifteen years old unlike me, and the oldest of my four guardians.

I looked at her sideways, a little confused. "You feel it too? Hmm… I wonder if it is the family that is here for the week. Kaden is being a little strange this time."

Cere laughed, as if I had said the most hilarious thing ever. "Have you really _looked_ at yourself? If that prince is acting strange, it certainly isn't because he is acting sinister; I think he finds you attractive."

I couldn't help but blush. I didn't want to think her right, but she did remind me of Kaden and my close encounter. He had been very close to kissing me. Way too close for comfort.

Cere noticed my blush and grinned. "Are you getting _close_ to the prince, Usagi?"

"No!" I retorted disdainfully. "He may be good looking, but his personality stinks. Besides I have no time for boys."

"Usagi, you are over nine-hundred years old! I think it's time for you to find _that one_ and become queen. Have you not noticed that the Queen and King are slowly starting to age again?" she inquired.

Now that she mentioned it, I had notice that dad did appear a bit more tired lately. What _if_ I never did find the one, as much as I wanted the one to be Helios I couldn't be sure if he knew me in this timeline. At the same time, I didn't want Cere to be right, and I really trust my light pink haired friend and comrade.

"I'm sure I will find the one to help me rule, but for now I still need to study up. I also really don't want to think about losing my mom and dad just yet…" I trailed off.

Cere sighed. "I know your parents want you happy, and they are hoping you will find that one for you soon. I think you should look for your parents at least, so they don't think that you will never want to be with someone."

The thing was, I _had_ found the one, and I was still waiting, and I would wait till I knew for sure that he didn't feel the same for me. I wasn't about to tell that to Cere though. I wasn't sure about my mom and dad either. They didn't even know that I like Helios, but sometimes I wish they did.

"So… Are you and the others going to be dressing up? Or are you going to go in uniform?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mina says that we don't want to arouse suspicion from our visitors, so she wants us to dress in our best. I don't think Visa and June will like that idea they prefer the tough senshi warrior look. Palla wouldn't mind, she is the most girlish of the four of us," she replied, then sighed. "I actually wanted to go on that date I promised Tory a few days ago, it has been nearly a month since our last date, but with all this recent trouble, I'm not sure if it's a good idea."

Tory was one of the palace hands, he usually helped Mako tend to the gardens, and was very strong; I suppose that's one of the reasons why Cere took to him. We only talked a few times when I saw him, usually when I happened to waking in the garden, but I didn't see him often enough to actually get to know him.

"Why don't you go ahead and go see him?" I asked. "At least for a couple of hours, I can ask my mom for your special permission to leave. I'm sure it's not that big of a deal, and I would like for my friends to have their own time as well. It's not fair to you guys to _always_ have to tend to me every minute of every day."

My pink haired friend eyes seem to light up. "Would you really ask? I've wanted to go on this date for some time now; it's as if there is never enough time in the day. I think Troy wants to get more serious about our relationship, we've been together for nearly a year now, and he has been dropping hints about things."

"But you're only fifteen!" I told her in utter disbelief.

"You know Minako," Cere said with a laugh. "As the Senshi of Love, she would totally consent to a marriage between lovers that are under the age of eighteen."

"True," nodding. I couldn't help but grin then as I thought more about it. "Tell you what, if I can get you to be able to go, will you tell me all the juicy details?"

Cere blushed, a rare for her, and nodded. "I promise that I will," she confirmed.

After that topic was over, Cere's mood seemed to be lighter. She helped me get into one of my formal dresses which nearly felt silk-like. The dress we had picked out was similar to my less formal dress I had been wearing. It was a darker pink color, and the skirt part of it was long, nearly touching the floor, with a golden like sash around my waist that was loosely tied in the back that was nearly as long as the dress itself. The trim of my dress had pale pink, nearly white, frills. The sleeves came just above my elbows with a wavy trim. It showed my chest but didn't reveal too much, for modesty, but just enough to show my feminine side.

After redressing, I picked out some jewelry to wear, wanting to look my best. I decided upon my simple golden tiara that held a single dark pink rare gem and two smaller diamonds next to it to wear, to show my royalty. I decided to wear my gold plated necklace that mom gave me two or three years ago. The necklace held a pink heart shaped gem, with the yellow moon symbol on one side and golden Earth's symbol on the other side. She told me that it represented that I was both heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom of Earth. I chose to wear my silver charm bracelet that had all the colors of my closest friends and family on it: light pink for Cere, light blue for Palla, jade for June, ruby for Visa, gold for dad, violet for Hotaru, grey for Diana, crimson for Setsuna, and white crystal for Mom.

She also helped me braid my pigtails and put gold circlets around my buns, they almost looked like beaded bracelets. After I was finished I went to my closets' body mirror. I looked absolutely stunning. I felt I was looking at another version of my mother, only with pink hair and red eyes.

"You look beautiful Lady Serenity," Cere complimented. "It was a good thing that you chose the long dress, your legs are enough to drive the men insane. Men like a girl with curves in all the right places."

I blushed. "I was told to dress nice; I wanted to dress like a lady," I looked down at myself. "I don't look way older than I should?" I asked nervously.

At this Cere laughed. "For a nearly nine-hundred year old you still are so innocent-like; I don't know if it is funny or strange," she shook her head. "You look the part though, so I guess that is what counts, even if the girl that _is_ behind the part isn't so sure of herself."

"Cere, why do you have to be so blunt?" I asked, shaking my head, but I smiled anyway. "Shall we go to my mom and ask about you going on that date of yours?"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

We went down the hall from my room, at least nine or ten doors from my room, to go to my mom and dad's chambers. Mom would occasionally stay there when she had no meetings, and read, mostly manga, another thing that hadn't changed about her.

Before we could walk in, we heard her and dad having a rather loud discussion. Cere and I looked at each other in astonishment; it was rare for them to argue. We pressed closer to the door to hear what they were saying. I hoped that nothing was seriously wrong.

"I just think you should stay here," Mom was saying, her voice lowering. "Rei senses something, and until she's sure it would be best."

"Usako, I have to attend this meeting. Besides, you and Usagi are safe, you have your guardians and the new guardians, and our daughter still has the powers of the Pink Moon Crystal. I will be fine, I have the Golden Crystal, and Artemis will be accompanying me."

"What if it is Chaos again? I don't want her to take you like she did last time…"

Cere and I moved away from the door. "I think we should ask again in a little bit," I told her, and she nodded in agreement.

We started walking back to my room. "It looks like Mom feels it too. I think this is bigger than we know, it's just too strange that we all have this uneasy feeling."

"Do you think your mother is right though? Could it be Chaos again?" Cere asked. "Questions always lead to more questions. For once I wish questions would answer themselves."

"The day that happens, will be the day that Sailor Guardians throughout the galaxy will no longer be needed, and if that were to ever happen I think it would be very disastrous for us all," I said, "and I for one am not looking for disasters."

"But, what the queen said about Rei, do you think that means that our peace is slowly coming to an end again?"

"I want to talk to Pluto," I said suddenly. "She doesn't know everything, but she does have a second sense for approaching dangers. If anyone can figure out this encryption, it's her."

I led Cere to Setsuna's room, which Mom had requested be built right from the Time-Space Door so that she could rest and protect it at the same time when needed. Since then there have been less invaders form other people, except for the few that somehow stumble upon other doors spread out across the galaxy. Not even Setsuna knows of all the doors spread out across time and space.

My favorite thing about her room was all the ancient looking artifacts that she seemed to keep form other eras. She has all kinds of interesting things; my favorite was the two paintings from the Silver Millennium era. She told me that of all the things that had happened to the kingdom, one of the two paintings seems be to all that remained in good condition. The other painting was one she found from her old home on her castle, Charon Castle from her planet Pluto.

One of them was a picture of my mom as Princess Serenity from nearly two thousand years ago, and her mother Queen Serenity, or known as Selene to the people of Earth. Selene was beautiful, and slender, with a smooth face, and had near snow white hair, also put up in two buns with pigtails that trailed the ground. The strapless dress she wore was white as well and hugged her body, with a silk white sash tied with a bow in the front on the chest, which seemed to sparkle with silver-like color to it. The bow held a yellow-golden crescent moon broach pined to the bow. Her dress had some kind of see through white-like material attached to it on the back, which made her seem as if she had wings; they made her seem like a beautiful elegant fairy queen. Selene had the symbol that my mother too has on her forehead only hers was made from a small beaded pearl crown that seemed to circle around her head. I wish I could have met her.

The other was of Selene setting in a crystal chair with Luna, a black cat and blue eyes, on her lap and child version of Setsuna setting in a chair next to her. Setsuna looked like a princess. Her forehead had her Pluto symbol and she wore a simple black dress with a black choker and also wore a golden chain necklace with a dark crimson gem hanging from it. She looked very beautiful.

Setsuna sat by her desk writing on some papers and searching around in some books when we walked in, she seemed to be doing something very important. Her Garnet Rod was leaning against her desk not far from her. When she heard the door open, she looked up, and smiled.

Setsuna, also Sailor Pluto, was the senshi of space and time, although she often referred to herself as the Soldier of Revolution. Her duties included watching the Time-Space Door, making sure that no one dared changed the ebb and flow of time, a job that I, shamefully, had made harder for the eldest senshi of the senior guardians. She mostly spent her free time in sciences and theories. She almost could pass as a college professor, her knowledge was so vast in those subjects alone. Her eyes were a deeper shade of red than mine, but the wisdom of all her years alive were there. Her hair was a dark green and went down to her knees, she kept it down but had a single bun in the center of it. Other than her age separating her from the rest of the senshi, she was also tanned.

"I had been wondering what had happened to you," she said, "I was informed by Mako that she had seen you talking to Prince Kaden in the palace Gardens."

"We went for a ride on the horses; he brought me a horse to call my own as well. Her name is Freckles. She is a well-tempered horse," I told her. "We had a decent conversation for once."

"I'm glad you are able to spend time with others," Setsuna said with a smile.

I took a deep breath. "The main reason why I am here, Setsuna, is because I wanted to ask you if you know any more than we do of this… strange feeling we all seem to have."

Setsuna sighed, and leaned back into her chair. "As I told your mother, I have been closely watching over things from here, as I always do. Michiru and Haruka have not seen anything odd from their homes. Hotaru is also keen and insightful, as well as very aware of many things, if she sensed danger I'm positive that she would alert us."

Cere didn't look so sure, but what the older Guardian said made sense, with intuitive people like Rei, Setsuna, and Hotaru, we could be sure that we would be forewarned. At the same time though we couldn't be sure that being forewarned would be enough. No matter the challenge though, I would stand bravely as my mother once did and face the odds together, and overcome the evil that would surely try to pursue my crystal for their own purpose.

"Thank you," I told her. "I hope that we are all wrong about things." As I said the words I couldn't believe them.

"You are going to be late for supper if we don't get going soon," Cere reminded me, "and we also have to ask your mom about that one problem."

"Oh yeah," I exclaimed, looking at her, "I completely forgot about that!" I turned back to Setsuna. "I don't know when I will have time for my lesson, but I will come as soon as I can."

The older senshi smiled. "I look forward to it, Lady Serenity. Take your time though, my lessons can wait. Queen Serenity has already informed me that your lessons were on hold for the week."

Cere and I left her room in haste, going back to my mom's room hoping to catch her there before she headed down to the dining hall. We were lucky, she was walking out of her room, Mina was with her and they were laughing about something. Mom stopped as soon as she noticed me. "There is my princess, you look like a well-dressed lady," she remarked, all smiles.

"Mom, Cere and I wanted to ask if you, and Mina, would let Cere have a couple hours off so that she could go on a date and have some time to herself," I asked diving strait into the situation instead of beating around the bush, another trait I share with my father.

Mina seemed to ponder the request. "We do have the other three," she said slowly "Tell you what; you can go, if you help me with late evening's duties."

Cere smiled really big. "I will! Thank you, Mom!" She gave Mina a hug and took off, Mom, Mina, and I laughed.

Mom turned to me. "I was getting ready to come find you," she said, her smile fading. "Your father will not be joining us tonight; he had a last minute meeting and had to take a flight out to America, something medical related."

I could hear the disappointment and worry in her voice. "That's ok mom, I'm sure Dad with be ok. Artemis is with him."

"How did you know that Artemis was going with him?"

I thought quickly. "I overheard someone saying 'it is a shame that King Endymion had to leave the queen to go on an errand.' I am assuming that Artemis was going with Dad, he usually does go with him."

That seemed like a reasonable answer to mom. "I have requested that Prince Kaden escort you down to dinner tonight," she said, changing the subject. "Claire will also be joining us, but I'm afraid that King Edwin had to go back home."

"Also, Lady Serenity," Mina said speaking up, in low tones sounding serious. "I want you to make sure to keep the Crystal close to you tonight, we will all be on the lookout for anything strange, but we need to keep the Crystal safe."

I nodded. I knew how important it was to have my Pink Moon Crystal close, I had it taken from me once by the evil that had been planted within Hotaru when she was young, and Pharaoh 90 had wanted it for his own greed. Having it taken from me had nearly killed me. Mamoru, my father's past self, had kept me alive by holding my hand and using his body as a life support system. If not for Hotaru's strong soul within the evil holding her, I would not have gotten it back.

"Prince Kaden will be waiting for you near your room," mom informed me, with a small wink. "Mina and I are going to go ahead and go to dinner."

After that she and Mina headed down the hall, continuing their conversation from earlier. I wasn't eager to see Kaden again, but I was willing to let him escort me for this one time. When I arrived near my room he was there messing with a small black rectangular box with a golden colored ribbon tied around it, he appeared to be really nervous; it was almost laughable. He was even dressed in a nice dark grey buttoned up shirt with dark grey dress up pants and his hair all combed neatly back. It was the most handsome I had ever seen him.

"Well Kaden," I called to him, "my mother says you are taking me down to dinner tonight."

He looked up and he opened his mouth but no words came out. I put my hand on my mouth to stifle a giggle; he actually looked kind of cute all flustered. I guessed that Cere was right; I was beautiful enough to make men look at me twice. It was a nice change to be beautiful and have respect than to be called names and for people to think that I wasn't even mom's child. That had hurt more than anything.

"Lady Serenity," he finally said after he had gotten over the shock of my presence, "sorry for my rudeness, I just did not expect… Well I… Err… this is for you." He held the box out toward me that he had in his hand. "I had it personally made for you when I was still home. When I had heard that you had, uh, grown I thought I would get you a gift for that reason, to celebrate."

I carefully took the box from him and opened it. It was a beautiful silver colored choker with a small golden crescent moon locket on it. It had small dark pink diamonds on the choker too, as if to give it a bit of sparkle. It was really pretty and reminded me of Eternal Sailor Moon's choker.

"Thank you," I said looking at it. "No one, other than the guardians and my parents, had ever given me a gift before. It is really beautiful."

"Do you like it," he asked.

I nodded. "It's pretty," I replied looking up at Kaden to smile.

"I know you probably have lots of necklaces, and more jewelry besides," he began, "but I just wanted to get this for you. It makes me happy you like it," Kaden said, looking slightly embarrassed.

I could tell by his expression that he really meant that too. I blushed and looked away. "May I put it on?" I asked in a near whisper, unsure of what else to say.

"Certainly!" he replied, I could hear the grin in his voice.

He took the choker from my hands, before I could refuse, his fingers brushing up against mine, sending a strange tingle up my spine. Then he brought the choker up to my neck to put it on; his face once again became close to mine. His eyes were on mine, watching me, as if searching my soul. I wanted to move but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I never noticed how his dark brown eyes reminded me of chocolate but they did now. I felt his fingers on my neck as he put his gift on me. As he finished, he dropped his hands to my waist, and looked down at me. "You are very beautiful Usagi," he said gently, using my informal name. It sounded like a personal name. "My gift seems to sparkle on you. Most people don't have red eyes, but on you it shows all the more special you are." His expression turned serious. "What makes me the saddest about them? It is how much burden you have reflected in them. It must be hard to have to be the protector of the Earth."

I didn't know what to really say to that. "I have my friend's and my father helps me too."

He gave me a small fleeting kiss on my forehead. Then let me go and held his arm out to me. "Shall we head down to dinner?" He asked.

I smiled, glad that he had changed the subject, and took his arm. "Yes we shall. I cannot wait to eat my mother's friend's cooking."

As we headed down to dinner I started thinking about what Kaden had said about my burden and then what I told him about my dad being able to help me. A few thoughts had just occurred to me. If I was inheritor of the Silver Crystal, then who was to be the inheritor of the Golden Crystal? Did this mean I was to have to power of the Golden Crystal too? Was that even possible?

Whatever the answers were to these questions, I knew I wasn't going to get them answered, at least not tonight. I needed to have a clear head and concentrate on the dinner ahead. I had a feeling that it would be long night, especially if I was going to be needed. I was not looking forward to it but I decided it would be best to try to have fun if I could.

As we entered the hall together I could see my mom dressed in her best, she even wore her beautiful golden crown for the occasion as well as her usual white evening dress that she wore to special dinners. Seeing her wear that made me wonder how people could compare me to her, she is by far more beautiful than anyone else I know, although Mina could give mom a run for her money.

Kaden led me to a chair just across from my mother and he took a seat just across from his mother. I noticed that June was next to Palla talking. Palla had a serious expression on her face, which was rare for her. As I observed the room I noticed that there were guards by every possible escape and entrance, as well as some new cameras aimed at each one. Everyone seemed on edge and I could sense the tension in the air. The only ones that seemed oblivious to the tension were Kaden and his mother.

"Lady Serenity," Kaden said, his voice bringing me back to our conversation, "I was asking about your friend Diana. I haven't seen her since I arrived here."

"Now that you mention it," I said, pausing to think, "I have not seen her since yesterday evening."

"Should we go look for her?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "That's not necessary, I'm sure she's on an errand for her mother. Luna tries to keep her decently busy."

"Serenity," Claire called to me. "I see that my son gave you your gift from him. It looks rather remarkable on you. I almost talked him into getting a pink glass replica of your Legendary Crystal when it is in its lotus form, but he joked that you wouldn't be able to tell the real from the replica."

Mom laughed. "I would hope that she could tell the difference. It turns into a regular crystalline jewel when not in use," she explained. ""it looks like no more than a jewel that you would by at a jewelry store."

For some strange reason, the topic of the Pink Moon Crystal made me feel a little edgy. I could tell that Mina had also given Claire a look of suspicion when she had mentioned making a replica. I also didn't get why mom had told her about the Crystal's appearance when it was used and not used. I especially didn't want Kaden knowing things about it, although there was no secret about it and its unlimited power.

"I'm sure it's a very remarkable jewel," Claire stated. "I was wondering about the King's crystal, Serenity," she said addressing my mom. "Who will be the one to inherit the King's Golden Crystal?"

"My husband's crystal is usually handed down to the male heir of the king," mom answered. "Although it stands to question who it should go to, since my daughter has already inherited my crystal, I would assume in this case it would go to the man my daughter choses to be her husband. It may not work that way."

This seemed to spark Kaden's interest. I know it had sparked mine. It brought out the next question in my head; if I could marry Helios would that mean that he could inherit the Golden Crystal from my father? He understands the crystal just as much as dad does, it made sense to me.

Before mom could say any more about it, Mina was whispering in mom's ear. A look of horror came across her face. Suddenly she stood. "Excuse me, I must take my leave I will be back as soon as I can," she said in a hurry and then took off without another word. Then Mina looked at me and left too, closely followed by Mako. My first thought was dad, but I could tell from the look on Mina's face told me to stay, and if they needed me they would call for me.

"Sorry for my mother's abruptness, it must have been something important," I said apologetically, "She hardly ever misses a meal, if she can help it," I added with a laugh.

Kaden laughed too. "Men do not like missing their meals either, we get far too grumpy," he commented. "It almost feels like I'm being eaten inside out when I miss out on dinnertime."

Claire nodded. "I remember a time when Edwin was in such a foul mood because a meeting had made him miss out on dinner that he almost took it out on everybody. It wasn't really funny but I couldn't help but laugh when he ate so much so fast that afterword he winded up getting a stomachache."

"I remember that," Kaden replied, laughing again, "The next day he was groaning and holding his stomach for nearly the whole day and didn't eat much breakfast."

"Wow, almost sounds painful," I remarked. "I can almost eat as much as I want. I haven't had a stomachache in a long time."

"I have never been a big eater, myself," Claire said.

We sat in silence, eating for a while. I was never really good at keeping a conversation going; my parents were usually the one to do that. It was my job to be there and just attend. I never stayed long either, after a half hour into dinnertime I would usually excuse myself and retire to my room for the rest of the evening.

"Princess Serenity," Claire said, after sometime, her voice concerned "Do you think something happened to make your mother leave in a hurry like that?"

I shook my head. "I do not know, if it was something serious I would think my mother would have told me," I replied, although I didn't really believe my own words, I wanted to reassure them that there was no danger. "I do know, however, that we still have yet to have desert," I added, trying to lighten the mood, as I signaled one of the hired hands to bring us our deserts, "We cannot let the chief down, and she would love nothing more than for us to enjoy her cooking."

"Ah, yes," Carlie agreed, "I love your cook's food. It is simply divine."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

After dinner and desert, I took Kaden down the hall to the guest living room so that he could relax and get comfortable. Claire decided that she wanted to go retire to the room that had been prepared for her and called it a day. June and Visa told me that Ami needed them to help her after dinner. I had asked Palla to go find out if mom was ok, and to see if she needed me. Kaden kept taking my hand in his occasionally, it wasn't unpleasant but it was very strange.

The room was nearly as big as a small ball room, with dark colored wooden floors and forest green walls to give it a calm homey feeling as one read, and three windows Some comfy chairs lined the walls on one side, and there were also a few love seats for couples or parents with children who wanted to read together. There were some lamps by the seats too. As I got older, I had made the request for there to be some tables and wooden chairs for the ones that wanted to study in the library. On the other side was several isles of bookshelves, at least four shelves high, at the end of each book self, there was a three step step-stool.

Upon arriving there, Kaden went to a large window to look out of it. You could see most of the courtyard and the Tokyo Tower if you were to look into the distance. The room also held a small library for, if our guest wanted to, they could read if they sought some quiet time. The books were written in Japanese, English, and Spanish, the most common languages in Crystal Tokyo, which had become very diverse since my mother's ascension to the throne. There were also three comfortable couches near the book shelves.

"You have quiet the selection of books here," Kaden commented, leaving the window to gaze around, "I have a small collection of books too, in my room."

"My father used to bring me in here to read to me every night," I said as I went the small collection of children's books that were on a small bookshelf, separated from the other bigger bookshelves. "Dad had built it just for me so that I could reach my favorite books. "Dad used to read me about Cinderella, Snow White and other fairy tale stories. Mom used to tell me stories too. Hers were more of her favorite fiction stories; one of them winded up being true."

"Which story would that be," Kaden asked curiously.

"One about a mirror that held another, darker, world within it depths; it made me terrified for a while. As it turned out, my grandmother had sealed a monstrous woman within a mirror. She was of evil, and she was trying to turn dreams into nightmares. With Helios's help, Sailor Moon was able to defeat her."

"Helios, isn't he the priest of Endymion's Golden Realm?"

"Yes, he had been held captive by that evil tyrant," I answered, "Helios had almost been killed by her too. He would have died too if it weren't for my," I paused, trying to think of what to say, not wanting to reveal too much about that time, "powers that healed him."

If Kaden noticed my pause, he didn't say anything about it. "It seems like you will be forever fated to clash with evil forces," he said, taking my hand.

"I was told, I cannot remember who told me; 'where there is light there is darkness. Darkness calls to light and light also calls to darkness.' I'm not entirely sure I believe it, but there is a lot of truth to it," I told him. "I also believe that there is no true darkness and that within everyone there is some bit of light, its only weakness that gives into the darker nature of things. But thus stands the question; Can one person think that their way is right and the other is wrong, while the other person see it as reverse, which one is correct?"

"That's a deep way of thinking," Kaden replied thoughtfully. "It really does make one think differently upon one's original way of thinking."

I nodded. "It had me rethinking lots of things too," I agreed. "Hotaru also made me realize that there is not only black or white in the world, that there is grey, and the grey is the uncertainty that we may come across that may hinder our final decision."

"Interesting," he said, "I never really thought about the grey."

Right then, I really wanted to see Helios. I missed him so much, even just thinking about him made my heart ache. It didn't make sense for me to miss him so much when I hadn't even seen him but a few times, or even really got to know him, and yet I do. I put my head in my hands trying to hold back tears that had started forming. I didn't want Kaden to see them and ask why I was crying; I wasn't ready to talk to anyone about Helios, least of all to him.

Unfortunately, he noticed that I was crying and put his arms around me, cradling my head to his chest. "Are you ok, Serenity?"

"I'm ok," I told him wiping away my tears. "I was just thinking about a friend that I miss. It's been a long time since I last saw this person too."

"Maybe you will see them again someday," Kaden said.

Just then Palla burst through the door. She looked a little stressed out about something and I knew right away that something was wrong. "Usagi, you need to come with me quickly!"

"What's going on?" I demanded pulling away from Kaden, wiping away my tears.

"It's your father, King Endymion, I just heard he collapsed just before he was to get on the plane to go to America," she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Updated! Also I do NOT own Sailor Moon...

Chapter 3

Reunion

 ** _I didn't_** have to be told twice; I took off, Kaden following just behind me. As we ran I hoped that it wasn't another enemy attack. I wasn't sure if I was able to defend the planet without the aid of original Sailor Moon, although I could fight. Last time I had seen father collapse was when I was back in the past and he was Mamoru back then. It turned out that he had a curse, it was in the form of a black rose, and it was in his lungs. He had been "infected" because Helios had been as well, and Elysion too. Usagi winded up getting infected too. If not for the aid of the Golden Crystal all four would have expired.

"Where are they," I demanded as we ran.

"They are in the hospital ward," Palla said breathily. "That's why Queen Serenity left in such a hurry during dinnertime. As soon as Mercury gave Mina the call, Mina told your mother, and they both rushed to make sure that he was ok."

Palla, another of the Sailor Quartet, Sailor Pallas. She was the youngest of the Sailor Quartet, not being quite fifteen yet. Her light sky blue eyes held a child-like curiosity and playfulness about them, but she always surprised us by her ability to change mode when it came to her being a senshi, like she was someone else entirely. Her hairstyle was as unique as the eldest senshi in the quartet; she kept her light blue hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head, with two thin tightly winded like braids down each side with light blue ball like things on the end. She mostly only wore it like that in the palace.

Palla was also the only one who had parents and they worked outside of the Crystal Palace, but had connections to Ami. Which is how Ami found her. Palla's mom was friends with Ami through college, but they felt like sisters. The friend had told Ami about being pregnant with Palla and wanted to show Ami the baby after she was born. When Palla was about two or three, Ami's friends brought her daughter to see Ami for the first time. Recognizing the light blued eyed child as a planetary power holder, Ami decided kept tabs on the growth of the child and brought the mother to the palace not too long after I came back as a true guardian. Palla's mother had been proud to know that her daughter was a sailor warrior for the princess, and had agreed that, as long as Palla did well in her schooling, she was allowed to do her senshi duties and practices. They moved closer to the palace then. Palla often called Ami her aunt.

On the way to the palace's hospital wing, we happened to run into Ami. She was reading some charts as she walked. I was relieved to see her; if anyone could figure out, or knew, what was wrong with Dad she would know. I ran up to her to see if she could tell me anything.

"What is going on Ami? Is dad going to be ok? Is it another curse? What can we do to help him? Is there a way to even help him?" I knew bombarding her with questions wasn't going to help him, but I was too worried to really care. I felt Palla's hand on my shoulder in comfort, and Kaden had taken my hand.

"The king has just collapsed from over exhaustion," she replied, with a smile. "I have told him to rest for a few days that he is not to work for at least a week, although it's up to him to actually do as I have requested. He is just two doors behind you."

Ami, senshi of water and intellect, also Sailor Mercury. Her shoulder length hair was a bit darker than Palla's light blue hair, making most people think that Palla was Ami's love child, which aggravated Ami to no end, it didn't help that both their eyes were blue too.

She was the calmest, if not the shyest of the inner senshi, was the one well known for being the biggest voice of reason when it came to just about anything. She could also tell you just about anything you needed to know about… well everything! Of all the Sailor Guardians she was always the one to make sure that the Quartet and I did our homework diligently and efficiently, earning groans from us from time to time. One thing Ami wasn't good at, and the other Inner Senshi teased her about, was giving love advice. Her job was at the palace, and she had finally became a doctor that she had always aspired to be, even if it hadn't exactly been like she had originally planned to be in the past.

Her answer washed over me in relief, but then spiked another question; why was dad over exhausted? "Thank you, Ami," I told her, "I was really worried. I'm glad to know that he is okay."

Ami gave me a nod then continued walking, looking back at her charts. I turned to Palla and Kaden. "Palla, would you escort Prince Kaden, to his rooms? I would like to go check in on my father."

"Are you going to be ok," Palla asked me voice full of concern. "You look a little shaken up."

I nodded. "Your aunt says dad is ok, so I'll be ok too," I said trying to reassure myself more than her.

"If you need me or the others don't hesitate to call for us," she told me.

She turned to go; Kaden didn't say anything more to me but gave me one look before following after her. I watched them go before heading to the room. When I reached the door I hesitated with my hand on the handle. I was uncertain why but something felt off, I wasn't sure what it was but it was defiantly something, sinister. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, and opened the door.

Mom and Artemis, a white cat with blue eyes, was with Dad, they were talking quietly. When I walked in, Mom looked up and smiled at me. When dad looked at me I had to hold back a gasp; he nearly looked more than frail. I stayed back, but I reached my hand out to him.

"Hello there my Princess," Dad said to me taking my hand. "Sorry to have worried you and your mom. I am doing ok and I plan on taking Ami's advice."

King Endymion, my father, was of average height for a man. His onyx black hair had turned lighter as the years passed by, looking more like sliver was in his hair, mom often joked that he was getting old. He was known to be soft spoken and was keen to listen intently to whatever someone had to say before taking action. It was rare for him to get mad or snap at anyone, which is why everyone said that I was so spoiled. He mostly wore white clothes around the palace, but in public he wore his lavender attire that looked much like a tuxedo and a simple white mask over his face, although they mostly looked like glasses.

"Your father and I decided that we will move our vacation a few weeks earlier. As soon as Queen Claire and her son leave we will pack our things and leave," mom said speaking up. "We thought we really needed the vacation after today's events."

"What of the palace and the other guardians," I inquired.

"Ami and Diana will be staying here as well as Setsuna," Dad answered. "Diana insisted she stay here."

"Diana has become a lot like her mother," Artemis, who was Diana's father, said with a slight chuckle. "I was surprised that she wanted to stay here, to be honest. Her main reason was because she wanted to do something for _you_ , Princess Serenity. She told me, 'I want it to be my little surprise for the princess for when she comes home. It is something she dreams for most dearly.' That is all that she would tell me."

' _A surprise for me, what could it be? What do I dream for most dearly?_ ' I thought.

"She hasn't told anyone what it is, other than Setsuna who has been helping her," Mom added. "I offered my help but she insisted that only she and Setsuna could do it."

"Anyway," Dad continued, "Ami can contact us if she needs to, and using our powers we can simply transport ourselves back home. I will be making arrangements this week. Your mother wanted to go to the moon for one of our stops, but we will be going to other places as well. It's been awhile since we have seen your mom's earth mom too."

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't wait to go, and it was the first time that I would be leaving the palace grounds in sometime, since I went to the past. I also hadn't seen my Grandmother in some time either. I felt sad for her; she lives in such solitude, and not in physical form. I haven't seen my other grandparents in sometime either, or uncle Shingo. I wondered how they were doing.

"I can't wait to go Papa!" I exclaimed. "I think we all need a break from our duties." ' _I want to keep an eye on you too, Dad, I worried about this foreboding feeling that everyone else is feeling too,_ ' I added in my mind.

"You can start getting ready whenever you want to," Dad told me, "just make sure you and your guardians are ready by the end of this week."

"No need to worry, I'll do my best to be ready on time," I promised.

Mom laughed, looking at Dad. "How many times have we heard that one, Mamo-Chan?"

Dad laughed with her. "I imagine that our little Usagi is very eager to go, Usako."

"Papa, I am not little anymore," I informed him scowling.

"Anyway," mom continued, "We will most likely be coming back a week just before our birthday, though we had originally planned to go after. When we get back I request that you help me plan for it."

"Will do, Momma," I promised her, "Can't wait. Thank you, Mom and Dad."

"Thank you, too, Lady Serenity," Dad said, smiling again, and then he yawned. "I think I need a nap, it certainly would help me rest and regain my strength."

I started to leave, but Dad stopped me and had a serious look on his face. "Daughter, I want to let you know that your mother and I both love you very much. Keep us forever in your heart."

I was confused, but didn't question his sudden change in mood as I replied, "Love you both two, Papa, and don't worry, I will."

I left, closing the door behind me. I stood at the door for a few minutes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or seek out a friend, but I knew my heart was breaking, and I didn't want to admit to myself the one thing I never thought I would have to face for a long, long, long time; the passing of my parents. I knew it was some time before that would probably happen but after my dad collapsing, it felt like it was going to come soon.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I didn't know what I wanted to do. I just walked, unsure of where I wanted to go, but my heart seemed to know. I found myself walking down to the "Garden of Serenity" and sat by my birthday tree, and just started crying. I let my mind go into its own little misery, Mom and Dad didn't have to tell me, I just sensed that their time was coming, and nothing could stop it. The Crystal wouldn't let them live forever; only a little longer, and no one knew just how much that _longer_ would be.

I'm not sure how long I sat there crying, but it had grown dark and the moon was shining it brightest when I looked up. I felt like I could draw in on its strength, similar to how Sailor Moon always drew in her strength from Tuxedo Mask, and how Mom does from Dad. They always kept the other going, no matter how bad things got. Would I find someone like that for me? Could I find someone to take in the power of the Golden Crystal to help me when I'm in need? I sat staring at the moon till I fell asleep, bathed in its gentle white light.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I woke up to a short haired furry face rubbing mine. It was a white winged horse, with a shiny golden horn atop its head. My eyes flew wide open when I recognized the creature, it could only mean one thing; I was still asleep, but my spirit was not home, I was in Elysion. It had been many years since I had seen this place. It surprised me that I was finally here.

"Pegasus, I have missed you so much," I told the beast, standing up and hugging him around his strong neck. "Where is your friend, Helios?"

Pegasus stamped a hoof on the ground, and gave a small whinny. I stroked his face. He seemed to like that as he pushed his face into my hands. I couldn't help but laugh at him as I continued to rub his face.

"I see that Pegasus found you before I had, Little Maiden," a voice said with laughter.

My eyes opened in shock. The owner of the voice was behind me, but I could recognize it anywhere. It was the one person I had been hoping to see again for a long time, the one man that my heart belonged to, as well as the only one I had ever kissed; Helios.

My feet felt frozen to the ground, my heart hesitant, and my mind blank. I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and have him hold me. I wasn't sure if he felt the same for me though. Pegasus seemed to remember me; he hadn't left me since Helios found me.

"Pegasus, would you go search out Amara," Helios asked the alicorn, "we need to let her know that our supposed intruder has been found."

Pegasus neighed and pulled away from me. He took off in a gallop and was off in a flurry of feathers. I watched him go, remembering the time I had rode upon his back; though at the time he and Helios had been of one body due to a curse.

"It is good you see you again, little maiden," he said to me as Pegasus flew off. "I would like it to have been during a better time for you, and not when you have been under stress. Although, I must admit that I am a bit surprised that you were able to make it here on your own. As it has been _many_ years since you have been here."

"I thought you had forgotten about me," I said quietly. I still had not moved from my spot, I didn't want him to see the tears that had suddenly came to my eyes upon hearing his voice. "To you it has probably been years since you have seen me, although to me it has only been three years."

"I couldn't forget about you, little maiden," Helios said sounding slightly startled. "In fact I have been trying to arrange a…" he paused then instead said, "I have wanted to see you for some time, I have just been looking for the right time to come see you, or for you to visit me here. Also I have been waiting for you to come back to this era."

"Really, you have?" I asked, finally turning to face him. "So you do know me? You have been waiting all this time for me, did the years seem long for you?"

Helios walked to me, as if hesitant. "Why do you cry Little Maiden?" He inquired.

"I do not know," I answered. "I'm just so glad to see you again." I looked down at my hands unsure of what else to say. There wasn't much to say and there was everything to say, silence was the best thing I felt I could do for the moment. Silence sometimes seems to stretch infinitely when there is so much to say though.

I had not noticed that Helios had come to me until I seen his hands come near mine and I looked up at him. He wiped away the tears from my face, as he did so, his amber eyes looked into mine, and I knew in that instant that he _had_ been waiting for me and that he cared for me. He didn't have to say anything, I just... knew.

I hesitantly smiled at him. Then I noticed something that I hadn't noticed till just then. "You're taller," I remarked. I looked him over. He seemed a little older than I had last remembered him, his hands bigger and his body looked more, stout. We seemed to be more even in height, with him only a half a head taller than I; last time he was nearly a foot or so taller than me, having to get on his knees to actually look me in the eyes. His appearance hadn't changed all that much though, he had the same bluish, mostly white, tousled short hair and amber eyes, and his gem on his forehead was still there and as red as ever, like a shiny red ruby. He still wore his loose white priest like clothing with a dark blue ribbon like sash tied around his waist and had five blue tassels hanging on the chest of his shirt, clipped on with gold-like buttons.

"Strange isn't it?" Helios replied with a grin, it looked funny on him. I don't ever remember him grinning before. "And you look… like a beautiful young lady. I guess I shouldn't call you "little" maiden anymore," he said taking my hand and giving it a kiss. His touch sent a shiver down my spine, I had to suppress it.

"My friends simply call me Usagi; in court I am called Lady Serenity," I told him.

"Would you care to walk with me, my maiden?" he asked holding out his arm.

"I would love to kind sir," I replied with a small smile.

"We never really had the chance to talk and get to know each other," he told me, as we started walking. "I would love to be acquainted with the beautiful young maiden that had saved my life."

He seemed to be leading me toward the shrine, which happened to be a few acres away from us. Elysion was even more beautiful than I had last seen it. I was amazed by its beauty. There were lots of lush green wildlife, there were no birds but I'm sure they would have been singing their beautiful tunes of harmony. The shrine itself had golden hue to it; everything was also so bright and the air was clear and sharp.

"Let me start with…" I paused, thinking, "my full name. I am Usagi, Lady Serenity, crown princess of Silver Millennium, Daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

"Wow, sounds like that has been reversed many times," he remarked, but seemed impressed all the same.

"Rei has made sure that I am very proper," I told him, "I try to do my very best, I have always wanted to be a real lady, and it has always been my dream since I was little."

"I think you are very much a lady," Helios told me, "I have seen some of your dreams, and they are most beautiful dreams."

"Thank you," I said blushing, secretly hoping that he hadn't seen my dreams about him. "Anyway," I continued, "I live in a place on Earth called Crystal Tokyo, I am over nine-hundred years old; although I have very recently grown; my favorite color is pink and red, and I am a glutton for sweets, yet somehow have a high metabolism. My best friend is my cat Diana. I enjoy playing games. My favorite place to be is the "Garden of Serenity", and that's all I can think of at the moment."

"That's a lot to know about someone," he said with a smile. "I am, by far, older than you though."

"Are you really?" I said in surprise.

Helios nodded. "Yes. At the fall of the Silver Millennium, and death had befallen your father, Prince Endymion at the time, Queen Selene had used the Legendary Silver Crystal to have her daughter and the prince reborn into another time. The menaeds and I were put into a state of sleep, just as Artemis and Luna were. When Sailor Moon was found and awoken by Luna, that's when the menaeds and I awoke from our near eternal sleep. Endymion, Mamoru at the time, felt something from Sailor Moon. In his heart he already knew her, though he hadn't truly remembered her just yet, but I already knew and had decided that I would help guide them back to each other. I started praying, and prayed for the dreams that they had. Since Mamoru had not come into his full power yet, my power was too weak to actually be of any true help."

"After Queen Metalia was defeated and peace was restored I felt no more need to interfere, though I did continue to pray and watch over the prince and princess. It wasn't too long after that when you fell out of the sky, from this time. I saw everything then, but after that, just before you and Sailor Moon defeated the Black Moon and that solar eclipse happened I was put under Nehelenia's curse…" Helios paused and looked away his eyes not looking at anything in particular, as if remembering his terrible ordeal. "Other than the need to keep watch over Prince Endymion, one other voice kept me going; that voice was you, Princess Lady Serenity."

He stopped walking to turn me to look at him. His amber eyes seemed to be searching my soul. I was entranced by the way he was looking at me, and I could feel the heat in my cheeks as I felt a blush coming on.

"At the time, before you had healed me, I had not realized that it had been you that had been a part of the revelation that was sent to me about the Golden Crystal," he said in serious tone, "I reflect back on it now that, even though Sailor Moon _was_ Princess Serenity, she was never called "Lady" by anyone. No one ever called you by full name, other than Chibi-Usa, but you held similar glow and power to her." He paused and took my hands. "Princess Lady Serenity, I feel it is necessary to ask you one thing," again he paused, as if searching for the right words to ask. "Back when I… kissed you, did you feel that I had stepped out of line or did you too feel something? I really need you to answer my question, Lady Serenity. My actions have been bothering me since I have acted upon them."

My heart already knew the answer, and my mother had always taught me to trust my heart and that it is my strongest ally. I wanted to word it right, so that there would be no confusion with my answer when I gave it to him. "I must confess that I was rather surprised, especially when you had been a Pegasus just moments before," I admitted, "but your kiss has stayed in my mind since then, no other man has had the chance to win my heart because… well, you are the one that has it. I know that we don't _truly_ know each other, so in saying that, I can't say that what I feel for you is actually..." I didn't know what more to say to finish that thought, but it hung there like an elephant in a room. I wanted to tell him that I love him, but how can one love someone when they haven't really had the chance to get to know each other?

"I can understand that," Helios said looking away from me, looking a bit sad, and then turned back at me with a smile, "although it makes me immensely happy to hear you say that I have your heart. I think my mind can be at ease with you answer, my maiden. It will make it easier for me too…" he quickly trailed off.

"What about you?" I asked quietly, looking down at my feet. "How do _you_ feel about me, Helios?"

His long fingers cupped my chin, and he gently tilted my face up to look at him. "I can defiantly say that I care about you, and that I feel a connection," he told me softly, "I can't say that it is love either, but I can defiantly tell you, without a doubt, that there is something in here," he pulled one of my hands to his chest. "Like a connection of two souls."

"Do you mean that?" I asked hopefully, feeling my heart pound. I could feel the warmth of his chest underneath my hand.

Helios nodded his eyes never leaving mine. "Every word," he answered with conviction, gently squeezing my hand, as if to confirm his words.

He started to lean down to kiss me, when we heard Pegasus neighing at us happily. I blushed and Helios stepped back. That was the second time today that something interrupted a kiss that I was about to receive. I just couldn't be mad at Pegasus though. He was too handsome of a beast to have a temper toward.

"Did you alert Amara to our guest," Helios asked Pegasus, giving him a pat on his neck. Pegasus gave a loud neigh, pawed the ground, and bobbed his head up and down, as if saying yes in an impatient manner. I couldn't help but giggle at him. Helios smiled.

"Pegasus seems to be very smart," I remarked. "He is handsome too."

Pegasus leaned toward me when I said that, when he did Helios chuckled. It was a nice deep sound; I hadn't heard him laugh before either. "I think you just made his day, my maiden."

I was beginning to like the way he was calling me _his_ maiden, it made my heart a little fuzzy, kind of the same way mom explained the way she and dad calls each other Usako and Mamo-chan. I wondered what nickname I could make from Helios's name. I would need to remember to make up one when I got the chance.

"I think that we need to get going," Helios said as he rubbed the white beast. "I do not know when you will wake up my maiden, but I hope to spend some time with you before you stir from your slumber." He held out his hand. "Do you need help getting on Pegasus, Lady Serenity?" He asked me.

"Yes please. With this dress on, it is hard to climb on," I replied blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Helios smiled, and then put his hands around my waist, easily lifting me up onto Pegasus. He got on after me, setting just behind me, my back against his chest. I almost wondered if he could feel my heart hammering inside my chest. Helios took ahold of Pegasus's reigns and put an arm around me. "I just want to assure you that Pegasus is perfectly reliable."

"I trust him, he is a good boy," I told him, then added jokingly, "Just don't let go of me. I should hate to die here away from my body."

"You can always trust me, my Maiden," he murmured in my ear, making my heart skip a beat. Then he gave a gentle tug on Pegasus's reigns and the alicorn took off at a fast gallop. The rush of the wind felt good against my face. I felt like I myself was running. In moments Pegasus spread his wings and we were off the ground in seconds. I could hear the flap of his powerful wings as he ascended. I wondered if it was tiring to carry both of us.

"I have forgotten how beautiful it was up here," I told Helios, in awe. "If only I could do this more often. Daybreak cannot fly like Pegasus can, but I wish she could."

"I would love to grant that wish, if it were within my power," Helios told me. "When I am I able I would like to… um…" he stopped talking midsentence, and then said, "My maiden, do you like it here? Your father used to. He would roam the halls with his four generals assigned to guard him, just like your mother's four closest guardians. The Golden Palace used to stand a couple miles from here; I visited often but never really came in contact with your father. He was a very wise and defined prince, well respected and loved by nearly all."

"It was a shame what became of them later," I said. "But going back to what you were saying, what do you mean by 'when I am able'?

Helios didn't answer for a minute. "I believe you misheard me, Lady Serenity," he finally said. "I said that _if_ I were able I would like to."

I didn't correct him but I was positive that he had said 'when I am able' and not if, but I decided to drop it, for now. Eventually, I leaned into him and closed my eyes just taking it all in, hearing the rush of the wind in my ears. I wish I could get to know Helios better; there must be a way for us to be together. I felt Helios tighten his grip around my waist when I had leaned further into him.

"You know Lady Serenity," Helios said speaking up again, "I think you are a beautiful young lady. The dress you are wearing makes you look so mature and feminine."

I had forgotten about me wearing my "ladylike" dress, as I had call it. I recalled what Cere had said to me, ' _It was a good thing that you chose the long dress, your legs are enough to drive the men insane. Men like a girl with curves in all the right places_.' I wondered, if not for the first time, how exactly Helios feels about me. I had looks but did he care for my personality or my looks. I couldn't say for sure, although I'm sure that it the former and not the latter.

"Think you, Helios," I said softly, unsure of what else to say.

Soon Pegasus descended toward the ground and landed. Helios slid off of Pegasus, and then turned around to get me. He put his hands on my waist, but he didn't take me off Pegasus right away. He was standing there, looking at me with his hands there on my waist. "Serenity, I... Uh..." he paused, and I noticed that he was turning slightly pink in the cheeks. "Never mind," he finally said looking away. He took me down from Pegasus, who then went off to graze, but not before pushing Helios slightly closer to me. We stood by the shrine's entrance for a few minutes. Helios had not taken his hands off my waist.

"Helios, are you ok," I asked hesitantly.

He nodded, finally looking up at me. He looked pained, almost hesitant. "I am just thinking about something, my Maiden. There is no need to be concerned about me."

I brought one of my hands up to his face and placed it gently on his cheek, I was almost afraid that he would back away with the look that he was giving me. "We can't say that what we have is love, but I can defiantly say that I am falling for you," I told him with a smile.

He returned the smile and put his forehead on mine. "Is that so? I'll tell you a little secret." He lowered his face till our lips were nearly touching, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest and vaguely wondered if he could hear it. "I have already fallen for you, my maiden," he said gently, in almost a whisper. Then he gave me a sweet gentle kiss.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"Usagi, are you ok," came a deep distraught male voice, "please answer me."

I woke up to see myself in my father's arms; we were in the Garden of Serenity. It was weird to see my dad looking so worried. He is usually so calm and collected.

"Dad what's wrong," I asked, my words all in slur from sleep.

"Everyone has been looking for you," my father explained, starting to look relieved. "You have been gone for nearly three hours. I found you almost a half an hour ago, and have been trying to wake you up for some time now. I thought you had been lost to us, but I think I know where you were, so to speak."

"I came out here to… have a moment to myself," I told him, not wanting him to know my true intent in coming here, "I winded up falling asleep."

"You have been crying," he noted, looking at my eyes. "Why? Did someone hurt you, Usagi?"

"No dad, just feeling… like I am a little lonely," I admitted, at the same time not telling him the full true reason.

"Usagi, you are never alone," he told me. "Your mother and I are with you and you have your senshi and Pluto as well as Diana."

"I don't mean like that," I said setting up. "While it is true that, I have Cere and the others, I am not alone when it comes to protecting this world, but I'm talking about lonely as in… more than needing simple friendship, like what you and Momma share."

A look of surprise appeared on my dad's face. "You are feeling lonely because… you don't have someone to love?" He inquired and then went on to say, "You have never taken an interest to anyone or otherwise your mother and I would have been making arrangements for you to see each other more often. That is partly why Kaden and his family is here, by your mom's request."

"That's because…" I paused, hesitant to tell him who I really cared for.

"Because of what?" dad pressed, encouragingly.

"The one in my heart is Helios," I finally admitted with a sigh, looking down at my hands. "I don't even think it's possible for us to be together. He has he own separate duties… His place is in Elysion, just as my place is here in the palace."

"I have been aware of that for some time," he told me calmly, much to my shock and I looked back up at him. "I knew that you would tell me eventually, in your own time, when you were ready. I have not told your mother; I know how she and her closest guardians can be. I think she knows that you have someone you like, but does not know who."

"How did you know about it?" I asked, still a bit surprised that Dad already knew.

"Through my connection with Helios," he answered simply.

"I'm sorry," I said looking back down at my hands. "I have been feeling for some time that I should let you and mom know about my… love issue, as the Quartet and Diana have been calling it," I heard dad give a small chuckle, I gave a quick half smile too. "I have just been unsure on about how to go about the subject. That and with my new duties to keep me busy, love has not been in my top few priorities."

"Usagi," dad said bringing me into a hug. "No one can help who they fall in love with. Just like your mother and me. She and I were forbidden to fall in love. She was from the moon and I from Earth, forbidden to even see the other."

"Yes that may be true," I countered, "but you could still fulfill your duties, as you both still do."

He let me go. "Where there is a will there is a way," Dad told me with a smile, touching my nose. "Tell you what; I will try to see what I can do. I don't want to see my daughter sad. In the meantime, go see him as often as you like, as long it does not interfere with your studies, that's my only request. It will be our little secret." He gave me a wink and I beamed.

"Thank you, Papa!" I exclaimed grinning, giving him a big hug.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Together, Dad and I left the garden. He and I talked no more about Helios, instead we talked about vacation, and about all the things we would like to do. I had almost forgotten what it was like to talk to my dad. It wasn't at all like talking to Momma.

We headed to my room; Dad said that he had told Mom to wait there while he went to go find me. I was not sure what to tell her when we arrived there. She was setting on my bed looking at a picture that sat on my nightstand. It was a picture of Eternal Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and me, as Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. It was a pose we had done after our battle with Nehelenia was over, Sailor Venus had taken the picture. When we walked in she looked up and relief seemed to wash over her.

"Lady Serenity," she said walking over to me and embracing me into a rather crushing hug, "I was so worried. Ami said that she had seen you take off and you looked sad. No one needs to be alone when they are sad." Dad gave a little 'ah-hem' and Mom looked at him, and he mouthed 'tell her.' "Ah yes," mom said. "I wanted to tell you that arrangements have been made and we will be leaving as soon as Monday, which will be in three days' time."

"That's great mom!" I said excitedly, "I can't wait for the three of us to spend some time together."

"It's been a long day," Dad commented. "I think it is time we go to bed soon."

"I agree with you Mamo-Chan," Mom said to Dad, then turned back to me. "Oh! I almost forgot! Prince Kaden was worried about you too. I told him that he could come see you when we left. That is, if you are up to it Usagi?"

I nodded. It was nice of him to care, though I now know the reason. "Sure, I wouldn't mind seeing him."

Mom smiled, and I then wondered if she thought I had feelings for him. If mom did, she wasn't telling or asking, and I wouldn't be telling her either. After both gave me a hug they left my room promising that we would have a family outing with our guest tomorrow afternoon. I went to my mirror to start taking down my hair, which was starting to get some tangles in it. I was nearly finished when I heard a knock on my door. When I opened up the door Kaden was there and was holding some ivory colored roses for me.

"I thought I would get some roses for the beautiful Lady Serenity," he said, holding out the roses. "You were sad earlier before your dad had collapsed; I thought they would brighten your evening."

I smiled genuinely and took them. "Thank you, Kaden, they are beautiful. Would you like to come in and have a seat?"

His cheeks turned a little pink, he almost looked embarrassed that I had asked such a question. "Are you sure? I don't think your father would approve."

"As long as the door is open, you will have no problems with my father," I told him with a laugh. "Besides my guardians, as well as my mom's guardians, check up on me often."

"I wanted to ask you something," he said, finally walking in after thinking that over.

"What would that be," I inquired, going back to the mirror to take down the rest of my hair, but looked at him occasionally just so that he would know that I was listening.

"I wondered if you have feelings for someone else," he began, "I ask because I noticed that you had looked a little relieved that Freckles had interrupted me from my kiss, and the way you talk about this Helios person you seem to mention and get sad after mention his name."

Surprised by his inquiry, I looked at him through the mirror, not stopping what I was doing. "Yes," I finally replied quietly after a moment's pause. "The reason why is because someone already has my heart."

"I thought so… it was hidden in some of your comments you made earlier..." he said in a sad voice, looking away from me. Then he stood up, and walked over to me and got on his knees beside me. "Then I would like to make a request that you spend some time with me to give me a chance at winning your heart."

I finished taking down my hair, which was now wavy from it setting in braids for a few hours. "Your efforts would be in vain," I told him quickly.

"I still want to try," he insisted, taking my hands "that is, if you would let me, Princess Lady Serenity."

I sighed, and thought about it for a moment. I didn't think it would hurt, maybe it would be fun. I could spend time with Kaden and have some fun and then see Helios of the evenings. To top it off, Kaden would already know that I already have a lover, so it would make it a bit easier.

"I guess," I conceded, "but on two conditions."

"Anything," he said eagerly. "You name it and I will be happy to oblige."

"First off, please do not call me maiden," I ordered, I wanted to be Helios's maiden and no one else's, "and second please try not to bring up our past, what has been done cannot be changed, and I have forgiven you."

"I will Lady Serenity," Kaden vowed, taking one of my hands to his lips to give it a kiss.

It was weird that he was so eager to jump to my request. I guess that since I had grown up physically really helped him change his mind. He was being more of a gentleman now than he was when I looked younger. I wondered how long he would actually wait to see if I would choose him. Kaden's actions also made me remember the comment that Cere had made earlier.

I put my hand over my mouth to hide a fake yawn. "I am very tired, Kaden," I said, "I wish to sleep."

He stood up, and bowed to me. "I shall be taking my leave then," he said, "I shall see you in the morning, Lady Serenity."

After he left, I got up and closed my door. I turned my back to it and leaned against it. I have never felt happier than I did then, to be in the confines of my room. It had been such a long day. Lots of weird things had been going on. First Kaden admitting his feelings, and then Dad collapsing and being put on bed rest, then seeing Helios, and then Kaden telling me he was going to fight for my affection. The only bright thing to today's events was dad giving me permission to see Helios whenever and the thought of vacation.

Sighing I went to my closet and changed into my night dress, then went to my bed. I hoped tomorrow would be better. I didn't want any more surprises thrown in my direction, nor did I want any more confusion clouding my judgment of the heart.

 **NOTES: Most of what I have typed is from the Manga version, (before the Sailor Moon Crystal anime), with a few things from the 'original' anime**

 **The Shrine Maidens of Elysion were not given official names but I figured that they should have. One means sun and the other means eternal**

 **Helios: I'm not sure if Helios is the guardian of dreams in the manga, but he is in the anime, and I like the idea so I let him "keep" that job, also he has to have some part of a past, though it's never written in too much detail; such as; was he reborn? Was he "stuck" at the same age until Endymion learned of who he truly was? When did he reawaken? There are mysteries shrouding him. Although if anything needs correcting please let me know (Honestly I wish she would divulge deeper into his back story... although they might for Sailor Moon Crystal, who knows... )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Preparations and discovery

 ** _The next_** morning I was awoken to a loud knock on my door. "Princess Serenity," a male voice called, "Your mother wishes to see you. The queen said that she would be in the court room."

Sighing, I turned over to look at the clock; it was nearly nine thirty in the morning. "I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," I called back, setting up and stretching.

"I shall inform the queen right away."

After yesterday's events, it almost made me scared to imagine what today would hold. I wondered if Dad was going to take Ami's advice, and what was Kaden planning to do to get me to love him, but more than anything, I wanted to see Helios.

I went to my closet to get dressed for the day choosing my long skirted simple pink dress. As I dressed I wondered why mom wanted to see me. I wondered if dad had told her about Helios, after all. Maybe it was about yesterday. Really it could be anything considering the way my mom is.

Someone knocked on my door, than Diana barged in without waiting for me to reply, she was in human form, looking happy and very pleased. She too had grown up as I had. She had the appearance of a teenager. Usually she ran around as a small grey cat. She had short grey hair put up in a similar hairstyle to her mother's, only she has twin round buns on her, and has beautiful dark lavender eyes. Like me, she has a crescent moon on her forehead, a gift of sorts bestowed upon the cats since the time of Queen Selene's rule. She still had not figured out how to lose the tail. She once told me that she didn't care if she did, she said it was her way of telling the world that she was different and didn't need to not have a tail in order to fit in with everyone else. She was dressed in her usual grey clothes, that had orange bells hanging off her knee length skirt and the sleeves were long. She also had a yellow ribbon around her neck with a small bell on it.

Diana was the most polite and respectful of anyone in the palace despite her small stature. Everyone who had ever come in contact with her, weather she was in human form or cat form fell in love with her immediately, and who couldn't? She had that certain charm about her. Even the frowning Rei couldn't find a single fault with her, even if she sometimes, reluctantly, took part in my silly schemes.

"So who gave you cat nip this morning," I asked in a teasing manner.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "I find that very insulting," she replied back with a small grin. "Anyway, I came to tell you that everything is planned and all in order, you will be going on vacation and I shall be waiting here, eagerly awaiting your return. I can't wait for you to get back." She took my hands and we twirled around. I couldn't help but laugh at her happiness.

"Don't get too lonely without me," I told her, "I wish you wanted to go with me."

"I do, Lady," she said, looking serious. "I want to stay here this time though, but I want to ask you something before you go. Usagi, are you okay? I think there is something bothering you, and you haven't-"

"There you are," Luna, in human form, said as she walked into my room with a sigh. "I have been looking for you everywhere. Artemis and I had a few things to run over with you before we leave out with Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion."

Luna, usually around as a black cat, was as tall as my mom in human form. Her hair was black and very wavy, butt length, with two twin odangos on each side of her head. She two had the crescent moon symbol on her hair. She usually wore a yellow sundress that had a black mesh like skirt under layer, and was help up by spaghetti straps with pompom like things in the front and a moon crescent hanging off her dress at the waist. Usually she went around barefoot.

Luna was Diana's mom, and Artemis's mate, as they called each other. She was acting advisor for my mother and father. Despite the rocky start she had with my mom when she had first rediscovered her in her second life, Luna and my mother had been inseparable. Serious in nature, it was hard to make her laugh, how Artemis managed to get her to relax was beyond me, or anyone for that matter! Despite her serious demeanor, she was always willing to help a friend in if she could, and was always at the ready if there was any sign of trouble or danger.

Diana nodded to her mom, and then turned back to me. "I'll talk with you later, Lady."

Together the two of them left, closing the door behind them. I was left to wonder what it was that she had wanted to ask me. Could it have something to do with what her father had told me yesterday? ' _Something she dreams for most dearly,_ ' he had told me in her words. Again I wondered it had something to do with Helios. She had always known how I felt about him, as I do tell her everything.

There was then another knock on my door. Then Rei walked in. "You were asked, nearly an hour ago, to come to the court room for a discussion with your mother. Why haven't you done as you have been told, Usagi?"

"I'm sorry, it has already been a busy morning, Rei," I began. "Diana visited me, she was about to ask me something when her mom came in, then I started wondering what it might be. Then I just completely forgot about it," I explained in a rush. "I will go there now," I promised her.

I left my room running, leaving Rei shaking her head in disappointment. I had to hold up the skirt of my dress so that I would not trip. The last thing I wanted to do was get my dress torn from my lack of punctuality. I knew that mom would understand about my not coming to her summons right away, as she was hardly ever on time for anything, but if Dad was there with her, he would not be pleased.

By the time I reached the court room, I was out of breath. Mom looked like she was trying to hold back laughter; Dad on the other hand looked a bit unsympathetic. Four of mom's senshi were there too; Mina, Mako, Hotaru and Setsuna. Mina and Mako were both trying to hold back their laughter too, no doubt thinking that I was no different than my mom back in her day. Setsuna had a small smile on her face but was shaking her head, and Hotaru remained expressionless, though her eyes hinted at her amusement.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad" I apologized, hastily curtseying to them, "I was visited by Diana, and I had nearly forgotten your summons."

Mom waved her hand, as if dismissing the tardiness. "We called you here because your father and I have been talking about the Golden Crystal recently. We know that you are the one who will always wield the Pink Moon Crystal, as for the Golden Crystal, we think you are the key in finding that next person to find an heir for the Earth Crystal."

"As you are both a child of the Moon and of the Earth, while you _can_ use the Pink Moon Crystal, we think you can use the Golden Crystal as well, although not in full power. We do not know what that toll would mean for your body, should you try to use both though," Dad went on. "Helios has informed me that it is possible for there be another to harness its powers, but it could take some time to find the one that could be capable of doing so. I wanted to see if you were able to use its power while we were in search of another to take my place as its welder."

"I don't understand what you are trying to tell me," I said looking at them in confusion. "If I am not able to use the Golden Crystal, then… does that mean that I won't be able to take Mother's place when its time," I asked.

"You will, Lady Serenity," Mom quickly assured me. "The important thing is that you _can_ use the Silver Crystal, we just need to find out more about the Golden Crystal."

"Which brings us to why we are here," Setsuna spoke up from behind mom, and started walking toward me with Hotaru just behind her.

"We will be assessing you to see if you are able to use Earth's sacred gem, even if for just a moment. Then, in turn if you _are_ able to use its power, we will proceed to see if you can use both, perhaps even simultaneously. It may be a slow and tedious process but we shall see the results in due time," Hotaru explained.

Hotaru, is the senshi of ruin and rebirth, or commonly known as Solder of Silence, Sailor Saturn. Hotaru was the youngest of the older sailor senshi, and had somehow kept a teenage like appearance, and appeared to look about sixteen or seventeen. When she would look at you with her dark violet eyes, you could see their depth as someone who had seen too much. She tried avoiding eye contact with people she didn't know by hiding behind her strait shoulder length hair of dark, nearly black, violet.

She was often feared by people, and rightfully so, she could bring about death to a single planet if she wanted to, within a single swing of her Silence Glaive. It was rumored that she was nearly as powerful as my mother. It was this reason that she hardly ever left the palace, innless it was in the company of the ones that she considered her parents; Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru.

"So who will be my teacher," I inquired.

Setsuna smiled. "Both Hotaru and I will be your mentors, as we both have the powers to help keep you from hurting others or yourself. Should you lose control of their powers, we can form a barrier around you."

This was the coolest thing I had ever heard since my return to my timeline. It made me a little scared to be the first ever to try to use both powers of the Moon and Earth's crystals. I wondered if there was another way to use both without ever needing to be used separately, like maybe they could converge into one crystal and then be called the legendary golden-pink crystal. I looked at my hands, just thinking about all that power that I could possibly control frightened me a bit. It also meant that I would become a target for the next enemy attack, perhaps even more than one.

"When do we start?"

"No time like the present," Setsuna answered, getting my attention. "Before we start, I need you to set aside the Pink Moon Crystal, so that it is not influenced by the power of the Golden Crystal. In your current state, the meeting of the two crystals could cause bad things to happen that would be beyond our control."

I looked around; Mom, Dad, Mina, and Mako were nowhere in sight. They must have left while I was distracted with my thoughts. Hotaru hung back just observing me. I took off my broach that contained my sailor crystal and handed it to Setsuna, who had just transformed into Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto's main sailor fuku was black, and like all the senior sailor senshi eternal forms, she had two layer skirt with the second layer being lighter than their main color, a grey color with a grey bow in the back. Her golden tiara on her forehead had a small black star in the center and her white gloves went past her elbows and had three black rings on them. Her huge front bow was a brownish color with a large black star on it. Her sailor collar was black too. She had see-through grey pads on her shoulders with two black rings attached below it. She had white boots with a single black stripe at the top.

Using her long silver key-like staff, which she called her Garnet Rod, she uttered some words and my crystal was then encased in a red sphere of light. "This will conceal the power of the Moon's crystal from the Earth's crystal." Then she handed me dad's gem. It was warm and not as bright as my crystal but was still just as beautiful.

"How do I use it?" I asked in wonder, feeling a bit stupid by the question.

"The same way that you use your sailor crystal, Lady," Pluto replied, "search deep within your heart and will it to do your request. If you share a similar power like your father, you can see the Earth; sense its soul and its heart, and see things around you in a way that make you and the Earth one."

I closed my eyes in concentration, trying to use all of my willpower to wield its power. I couldn't feel anything. Disappointed, I opened my eyes. Maybe I just needed incentive. I thought about Helios and his suffering that he had to endure when he was captured by Nehelenia, including her curse inflicted upon him as well as Mamoru. Earths most sacred gem had been the only thing that had been able to save them both, if I couldn't use the Golden Crystal now, like Papa did then, then how could we save Earth again should the time come?

I tried a few more times before I started getting frustrated. I finally looked up at Pluto after trying and for what felt like the twentieth time. "I can't seem to do it," I told her, feeling somewhat defeated.

She gave a small nod. "It is hard to get it on the first try," she said sympathetically. "Call it a day, we will try again some other time." I handed her back my father's crystal and she gave me back mine, releasing it from its prison.

"I hope I can achieve something next time," I said looking away from her, feeling like I had failed.

"There is nothing wrong with your ability," the senior warrior explained placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, "some sailor crystals choose their own bearers, the silver crystal choose you already, the golden crystal has yet to choose its bearer, and still recognizes your father as the carrier."

"I guess that you're right," I said, looking at my feet, "I guess that I'm slightly disappointed."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Setsuna and I parted ways. She told me that she wanted to report to my father, and also that she had to get back to the time door. Hotaru followed her not saying anything to me as she went. Ignoring my hurt feelings at her lack of initiated conversation, I went to search out Diana; she still had yet to talk to me. I also wanted to know what it was that she had been trying to ask me. She had looked a little more serious than usual. She wasn't usually the type to be serious in times of peace; I also wandered if she knew something I didn't.

I looked down at the ground, deep in thought. I suddenly bumped into something soft yet solid, and found myself on the floor. Angrily I looked up, about to tell the person off. When I saw that it was Kaden. He gave a small chuckle, and held out his hand.

"Princess Serenity," he said, "are you ok? Need a hand up?"

I frowned up at him. "Yes please, sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok," he replied, as I took his hand and he helped me up. "Besides, I was looking for you."

"You were?" I asked trying to hide the disappointment from my voice. I really wanted to find Diana and talk to her.

"Yes, I thought you and I could go for a walk, and become better acquainted with each other," he told me. "Also I have asked your palace staff to prepare us a lunch in Neo-Queen Serenity's garden, as that is where I always seem to find you."

"It is my favorite place to be, mostly when I need space or time to think," I agreed, blushing slightly, taken aback that he had noticed one of my preferences.

Kaden gave a small bow and then held out his arm. "Then would you honor me by accompanying me, my Lady?"

"It would be my pleasure," I replied, taking his hand. "I could do with some fresh air."

He straightened up and smiled at me. He started leading me toward my mother's garden. "I see that you are wearing the gift I gave you yesterday. It looks even more beautiful on you in the sunlight."

Again I blushed, not knowing what to say. As we walked, I listened to him tell about his childhood. He told me about his family and what it was like in his palace. About his friends there and the mischievous things they did as children. I felt sorry for the people who had to endure his jokes and cruelty.

"My favorite thing my friends and I did was to our poor cook, it was my fault that he was fired," he was saying. "One day we thought we would play a prank on him by switching the salt with the sugar. Everything that was meant to be sweet was salty, and everything that was meant to be salty was sweet," he gave a small chuckle. "I later told my parents the truth about what had happened. Father found it rather funny, Mother was livid, she punished me and my friends, and I was forbidden from ever going back into the kitchen. That same day our cook was hired back, only to retire a couple of years later."

"Mako would have zapped you and your friends," I smirked.

"Ah, and rightfully so," he mused, "I would have deserved it. I was a terrible child; my father let me get away with far too much."

 _'That would explain why you're so demanding,'_ I thought sarcastically. "I would assume so. I never had friends as I got older. As you are aware of; I was young, for over nine-hundred years."

Kaden visibly grimaced at this, as if knowing what I meant. We were friends when he was as little as me, till he grew and quit being my friend, only because I hadn't been growing up. It was a terrible memory that I doubt I could ever get rid of. "You have the Sailor Quartet now," he eventually replied, "and they are your closest friends; closer friends than you have ever had. You are lucky to have them."

"Cere and I are the closest, she also lives here in the palace with me, as her mom lives here too. Mostly they act as my guards more than anything," I told him. "I can't wait till they are considered true full-fledged guardians by my mother."

Soon we came to the Garden of Serenity. True to his word there was food lying on a blanket under my favorite tree. Mako had almost outdone herself. There were small finger foods of all kinds and a few pastries as deserts.

"Wow, I didn't expect all this, did you ask her for all this or did she assume?"

Kaden grinned. "Partially, I think she did overdo it a little." He cleared his throat. "Anyway we can't let all this good food go to waste, shall we eat?"

After giving him a nod we sat down to eat.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Helios, we have not been on Earth in nearly two millennia," Amara, a shrine maiden of Elysion was telling me. "Not including the time you went seeking help from the Golden Kingdom's prince from the old times, and not counting the time you crowned the King and Queen. Even then it was only in dreams that you went to Earth. We have no idea if you can even go there and still do your duties undisrupted, not to mention what the domino effect would mean for the wellbeing of Earth and Elysion. It could be catastrophic."

We were having dinner together when I had just told Amara about my wish to go see Lady Serenity. Amara would not hear of it. Eliana told us that she was staying out of this argument. Although she did not like the idea, I know that I have her support in whatever I decided to do.

Amara, the older of the two menaeds, is slender, with blonde hair and strange amber eyes that seemed to reflect her name. Stubborn in every sense of the word, she was also more firm in her beliefs and ideas. Eliana was slender too, with a slightly rounder face than Amara. With burnet hair

"Amara, if Neo-Queen Serenity can allow her most distant guardians to visit the palace on occasion then why could I not visit on occasion," I calmly asked her.

"That is beside the point," she countered, "It's that girl, you think of her too much, she is not your priority, your obligations are _here_ , Helios. She is nothing but a mere distraction."

I put my head in my hands. My blonde haired friend was right, and I could argue against her all day, but we both knew that we would get nowhere. She cared and she didn't want me hurt and I knew that was what it boiled down to.

"Helios," Eliana said speaking for the first time since I had brought up the princess's name, "it is time for your daily prayer."

"Yes, thank you Eliana," I said, silently thanking her for the interruption. "Amara, she isn't a distraction at all, more like… my inspiration," I told her quietly, then stood and walked out of the small dining room.

It felt like it had been only a few hours ago that my maiden had visited me, and I couldn't seem to get rid of her from my thoughts to preform my duty correctly, but I went to the tower of prayer anyway. Until the King no longer wanted me to continue as one of his guardians, I would do my duty unwaveringly.

Upon entering the room of prayer, something felt out of sorts, though I wasn't sure what it was. I knelt before the golden stone pillars and closed my eyes to pray. Suddenly I received an image. It was a young woman; she looked just like my maiden. She was setting down with her arms around her knees looking sad. Then she started talking, but she didn't seem to be directly talking to me. "Helios," she said, almost whispering, "I wish I knew how to use Papa's crystal, I'm afraid that I won't be a true guardian if I can't use it. If you know what the answer to my dilemma is, please send me some form of a sign."

I opened my eyes. It was my maiden, and she was sad. The first thought that came to my mind was, why did she need to use the Golden Crystal? I wondered if it had to do with my weakening connection with Kind Endymion, and if he too sensed it.

Ever since Lady's awakening a few years ago, my connection with the king had been waning. At first I had thought nothing of it, until just a few months ago, when I could no longer feel the strength of the bond. Queen Serenity passed it off as if we were just overthinking things, although I could tell that my king did not seem to think that this was the case. I summarized that it had to do with their daughter, Lady Serenity. Endymion didn't seem to think so, his idea was that the golden crystal's strength and power was diminishing. Amara and Eliana were quick to politely disagree with his conclusion. After all the discussions we had in the subject, we had all eventually just decided that there simply wasn't an answer.

"Amara," I called as I came back down from the tower that the prayer room resided in.

"Yes Helios." She said when I reached her.

"Have you or Eliana came across the history of the past of the Kings of Earth?"

Amara looked confused. "Most of the books from the past Kingdom were destroyed when Saturn was called forth to destroy the wreckage from the war, though we salvaged what we could."

Then Eliana spoke up. "Actually I have. Though they are written in a different language though, a forgotten language."

Why would you need such a book?" Amara asked curiously.

"I have a reason to believe that it is time for a new heir to take Endymion's place," I replied sadly. "They have been trying to see if Princess Lady Serenity can use the powers of the Golden Crystal. I had a vision just now of the princess and she is sad because she can't use its powers, and if the son, or daughter in this instance, cannot use Earth's sacred gem then there will be dark times ahead, especially if the king is weakening. I do not know why I did not think of this before. If the King is growing weaker… then it must mean that the time for a new rule needs to take place in some time from now. The Golden Crystal is what keeps this planet from falling into ruin."

Both Amara and Eliana looked at me in surprise.

"What will happen if Endymion cannot find a successor?" They asked in unison.

I shook my head. "I do not know, but we must find one that the Golden Crystal will choose, or all will once again be lost. We need that book Eliana, then we need to see if we can find a book that can help us translate the language, we may have to ask Queen Serenity and King Endymion for their help if we can't find such a book. Or perhaps Ami or Setsuna can help us decipher the language of old."

All I could do now is pray that my maiden finds a way to use the Golden Crystal, even though I already knew that the Pink Moon Crystal chose her and that Golden Crystal wouldn't choose her too. I would do all that I could in the meantime. I wanted to finally return the favor all those years ago. I owed the Maiden my life.

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

*Notes* Since Chibi-Usa (Or lady Serenity in my story) is heir of Endymion too I figure they would see what she can do with the golden crystal, but since she already has the silver crystal, or rather the pink moon crystal (need to refer to actual name.) the Golden crystal would not accept her as the rightful person to control it.

Im trying to figure out what the quartet's attacks are and stuff, as I only know their group attack. Any ideas would be great. I will have some enemies star an appearance by chap 5. also trying to keep the story cannon as possible.

Review please :) Good or bad. I always want to improve my writing. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tales of the Past

After Kaden and I finished our meal, we talked for some time. I couldn't help but notice how attractive he actually was, particularly his brown eyes. He seemed to have a bad habit of running his hands through his hair. When he would notice me staring, I would look away blushing.

"It's so beautiful here in Crystal Tokyo," he said, lying on the ground with his hands behind his head. "It's been pretty great here on Earth since your father discovered a way to cultivate the two of the other planets, Mars is really starting to develop, from what my father tells me, and once we found a way to get them clouds off of Venus, it was only a matter of time before we went there."

"According to Ami, Venus and Mars used to be lush and green and had many animals not found here on Earth. Although there is no written record on such claims, she was alive a few millennia ago, as was some of the other sailor solders," I told him. "I think that it was the power given to Mina and Rei that they were even able to inhabit the planets. At the fall of the silver millennium, from what I was told by Hotaru, many of the other solar system planets fell with it. Also a lot of it had to do with the Sailor Crystals lack of use for their respective planet. I wish I could find it somewhere in history books, I know that Ami would put it in books if she felt that it was relevant for Earth to know."

"Maybe Ami hasn't found a good time to be able to do so, she is pretty busy for a doctor," Kaden said, sounding amused, "though, I must admit that she is a rather brilliant doctor."

I smiled. "Ami is a great doctor and a fantastic teacher," I agreed.

"My father wants me to go to one of them and help. Father says that King Endymion is looking for leaders to go to these planets to build them up." he told me. "I wouldn't know the first thing about what to do when I land there. In all honesty, I'm hoping for other things to happen before being sent off to an unfamiliar planet."

"I would love to visit and see their progress. I'm even hearing talk from of the moon being inhabited again. It hasn't had many people walk its surface since the days of Queen Selene's rule, not including the people of NASA. My mother told me that the queen had wanted nothing more than her happiness, and so my mom remained here. I would love to go there and help rebuild what was lost there, though the palace stands again, the other things that resided around there did not," I told him.

"So, Neo-Queen Serenity really _is_ from the moon then," he asked in wonder.

I nodded. "Yep, and father was a prince from Earth."

"How did your mother and father meet then? Was it like an arranged marriage like they used to do in the times of the kings and queens of old?" Kaden inquired.

"No. Actually, according to mother, they were forbidden to socialize, though no one really recalls why." I explained. "Though rules are seldom there for no reason."

"So then how could they have met if such relationships were forbidden," he prodded, confused.

"I tell you their tale the way I understand it from their versions and a bit from the sailor guardians," I said with a sigh. "It's somewhat of a sad tale too."

I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, trying to picture it as if I had been there, like I used to do when mother and father would tell me the story. "Father told me that he had heard rumors of the Moon Kingdom as a boy and that the older he got, it became more hushed and that people were forbidden to ever go," I told him, jumping into the story. "They happened to meet one day when his father, and the king at the current time, had told him to secure the tower that lead to the Moon Kingdom, and he found the princess, my mom, there looking around timidly. He said although she looked human enough, he could tell right away that something was different about her. He had asked her where she was from, and said that all she told him was her name; Serenity. After some persuasion, he learned more about her, and that his suspicions were correct; she was a princess from the Moon Kingdom."

"Endymion could have turned her in to his father, and the king could have had Serenity killed for trespassing," Kaden observed.

"Yes," I agreed nodding, "and my father said he had considered it, but he did not feel any threat from her. So he firmly told her to go back to her home, leave Earth, and not to look back. Serenity promised that she would do as he had asked."

"But she didn't?" Kaden asked, sounding mystified.

"She couldn't stay away," I replied. "For a while Serenity kept her word. Though there had been many times she considered going back, as if something drew her there, she remembered the prince's warning. (She was already falling in love with the natural nature that Earth seemed to have that the moon did not possess.) A few weeks went by and my father was sure that the young woman had heeded his advice and stayed away. Then one day, several weeks later, he saw her again but she had been caught lurking around by someone else. It was one of his four generals, as well as general leader; Kunzite."

"Luckily, and much to Prince Endymion's relief, his general didn't notice that she was not from Earth. Instead he was demanding why she was lingering around a forbidden place. Thinking quickly, Dad went to him and told Kunzite that she was new to the palace, that she was a visiting princess from another country, and that he would escort her from there. Kunzite seemed to believe him, and as Endymion led Serenity away he scolded her. He said she had looked away from him when she quietly replied, 'It's just that it's so beautiful here, also I had to see you again and I thought we could be friends.'"

"Quick thinking on Endymion's behalf," Kaden said with a small chuckle, "Wonder what would have happened had Kunzite discovered that Serenity was the moon princess."

"Not sure," I told him, trying to think about it. "If he _had_ discovered before my father found them, they probably would have not had the chance to fall in love."

"Seems like the wayward princess was _already_ falling for the Earth prince," Kaden countered.

I grinned. "So she was. My dad seemed to think about it when he finally gave in, and decided to show her around, making her promise that she would not say a word to anyone they walked into, that he would do the talking, so that she would not reveal too much. He showed her many things and told her much about the life that grew among the land; about the trees, plants, animals, and people that lived among the golden palace. Of all the things he showed Serenity, roses are what she seemed to admire the most."

"They are rather beautiful, and abundant," Kaden remarked, "I now understand why there are so many roses in your mother's garden."

I nodded but continued with the tale. "Serenity went to take one, not knowing that there were nasty prickly thorns on them, then jerked her hand back in pain. He took her hand and made sure that she didn't have any thorns lingering in her hand, before taking one of the roses off the bush, stripping it of its thorns and giving it to her."

"Ouch," Kaden said wincing, as if feeing it too.

"'Roses are beautiful to look at, beyond the thorns,' he told her, 'Beautiful, but with a nasty prick if not handled properly, but they need to be nurtured, and taken care of. If the bush is not taken care of, the roses will not be as beautiful, colorful, or even lack many buds.' She smiled at him and thanked him for the beautiful flower. Endymion's heart seemed to do a flip with the way she smiled at him, and she seemed to grow on him at that same moment."

"After his tour, he led her back to the tower for her to go home, upon arriving there she asked if they could meet again and if he would show her around more. The Earth prince reluctantly agreed, not being able to bring himself to tell her no. Serenity gave him a quick hug and quickly left."

"They met several more times, growing closer and closer with each visit. Sometimes Endymion would visit her. He mostly only visited during the Moon Kingdoms monthly balls. Until one day Sailor Venus noticed the princess sneaking around the forbidden castle wing called the Earth Tower. Venus didn't want to alert anyone, so she just followed Serenity, who was oblivious to being followed by her leader guardian. With a sinking heart, the blonde haired senshi watched Serenity walk into the portal that led to Earth."

"I can only imagine what Venus felt then," Kaden commented, "Not knowing that her princess could be caught, tortured, hurt, and possibly even killed."

"And that is just how she felt," I told him, "and with those thoughts, she followed after Serenity, into an unknown place. When she got there she came face to face with Kunzite, Endymion's general. Right away Kunzite placed the pieces together of Endymion's princess from another country and knew that the new intruder was from the moon, partially because Venus dressed unlike any from Earth that he knew."

"Venus explained that she was there to get her princess and take her back and she would ensure that Serenity never came back. Thankfully Kunzite led Venus to where the prince had taken her. Shocked, Serenity demanded her guardian how she knew Serenity would be there. Venus told her that she had followed her and that it was time to go back"

"My mom left with Venus, glancing back at Endymion as she did so. Kunzite scolded his prince when they had left their view. 'How could you continually let that girl come here, knowing that you were putting her into danger? Your father could have had her executed.' All my father could reply to that was a simple, 'I love her'. Kunzite couldn't say anything more to that response."

"That same day Venus told the other sailor senshi about Serenity's 'adventure' and made the other three promise not to tell Queen Serenity, and that they needed to handle it themselves. Venus could tell that their princess had fallen for the prince of Earth, but did not want Serenity getting hurt because of their separate duties, Venus knew that they would get hurt in the end, especially when each would inherit their respective gems; the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal."

"What Princess Serenity and her four guardians were unaware of was that Queen Serenity _did_ in fact know of her daughter's journeys to Earth. Eleanor, leader of Serenity's Guardians, had seen the princess sneak to the Earth tower and transport herself to Earth. The queen had been very dismayed, but had told Eleanor fate was taking it course and that there was nothing more to do, and asked her to have the other senior guardians to keep an eye and ear out for her and tell her the enfolding of events."

"Queen Serenity did nothing to stop her daughter?" Kaden asked, astounded.

"No, and from what Luna told me, Queen Serenity knew what all transpired up until the events of the attack on the Moon Kingdom, and during that time frame she was nearly powerless to do anything about it. Also Aithne, had been warning Queen Serenity of her fire readings for some time."

"That had to have been hard to know what was going to happen and knowing that there was nothing that could be done about it," Kaden said, "I'm sure that must have hurt more than anything. I would have felt like I had been betrayed for my daughter to go to Earth despite many warnings about her going."

"I can only imagine what my grandmother went through," I agreed. "Anyway, Mom's guardians kept a closer eye on her after Venus had told the other three about Serenity going to Earth. Unfortunately, that did not deter the princess from sneaking away to see him, so what was she to do? She would make distractions for her guardians so that they didn't follow her, sometimes she even feigned sickness. I remember mom telling me one time she ate something that purposely made her sick so that she could stay in her room, and then sneak away from her window, but regretted it later because she didn't get to stay long because then she _was_ too sick to even have a true visit."

Kaden laughed. "What a smart idea at the time, dumb in the long run though."

"Venus would always catch her in the act afterwards, and usually sent one of the other three after her, mostly Venus would go get her. Many times Serenity claimed that Venus didn't know what love was. Kunzite had even said that it must be hard to have a too curious princess, for which Endymion scolded him for such a remark. All the times that the guardians went to get their princess, Venus noticed that they too had been falling for the prince's guards as well."

"Wait… Mina, Ami, Rei, and Mako all had fallen for the guards of Prince Endymion," Kaden interrupted confused. "Why would they scold Serenity if they were going to do it too?"

"I have never asked, but they never went sneaking off like Serenity did," I replied. "I'm told that they never fully got to divulge further into a relationship. Beryl made sure of that."

"How so?"

I frowned sadly. "I'm getting to that part," I told him. "It was coming upon the time for the arrival of spring and it was time for festivities and fun. Endymion was seeing to the festivities, his father had left him in charge. Endymion was out doing his rounds making sure everything was coming together, when a young red haired girl of nearly eighteen went up to the young prince. Her name was Beryl. She was beautiful, and my father was kind as she spoke to him, she made it clear that she was interested in him, but my father, being in love with my mother made no motion of sharing feelings in return. As one of the palace maids for Endymion's mother, she knew her way around the palace. She was even in good graces with the queen and the queen made sure that she was well taught and proper. Unbeknownst to my father, Beryl was also friends with many who worked within its walls, and knew of his love for the princess, and many times she swore that she would exact revenge on the moon princess, for stealing the heart of who she thought was _her_ prince."

"Her chance came when the sun had odd activities going on and awakened an evil force known as 'Queen Metalia.' She promised Beryl power in exchange for getting the Silver Crystal. Slowly, Beryl spread lies about the Moon Kingdom, she talked the queen into convincing the king the Moon Kingdom was jealous of what they had and that the Moon Kingdom would destroy the Earth Kingdom if they did nothing to stop them. She had Kunzite convince the other three generals the same thing. My father alone seemed impervious to her lies and tried to tell his generals otherwise, but it was too late, they had fallen for her lies and Endymion left Earth to warn my mother of the coming war."

"He was once again too late, for they had already begun their invasion on the Moon Kingdom, as Beryl had spies among them already. He sought out my mother, who was running from Zoisite, another of my father's guards. Father stopped him and told him to stop, that the Queen, Selene, and her court had done nothing wrong, but he was struck down by Beryl who had gotten in front of her attack intended for Princess Serenity. At that same moment, Venus and the other guardians attacked her and killed her. Serenity, in the grief of losing her beloved, took her own life…"

"Wow, just like that," Kaden said quietly.

I nodded. "The Queen's guardians and my mother's fought with everything they had, but were slowly losing due to the mass numbers that Earth had. Queen Serenity and Luna had been in the Chamber of Prayer within the castle, Eleanor had asked her to stay there so that she and the Silver Crystal could be safe. The queen didn't stay long, she felt the power of her senshi waning and knew it was a matter of time before she needed the crystal's power. Death was all around her when she walked out of the palace and the sight that greeted her first was her only daughter picking up Endymion's fallen sword and take her own life. Knowing it was going to happen and seeing it had always been two different things. Using what power she had, she sealed everyone away and sent everyone into a far distant future, in hopes that there would be a happier time for Serenity and the princess's beloved, and for everyone there. After it was done she told Artemis and Luna to find them one day and watch over them, and then guide them if, and when, they are needed, then with her final strength she too sent them into the future."

"So they found each other again, as fate would have it," I told him in conclusion, "Through some bazar events, it turned out that Queen Selene gave Beryl and Metalia another chance as well, in which Sailor Moon had no choice in taking their lives once and for all. I wouldn't have been so, had Beryl left Metalia where she was locked away."

"That is a sad tale, but with a happy ending, eventually," Kaden remarked. "What about Kunzite and the other three?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Mina never talks about it, and changes the subject when it gets brought up. I can assume that they too were reborn and I think they were also once again put under the control of Metalia and Beryl, and probably met their fate the same way once again. At least that's my guess, and from the bits and pieces mom and dad has told me."

"To have ones love taken from you once, and then have another chance and then have them taken again," he gave me a quick sideways look, "I would hate to have that happen to me."

"I don't want that happening to me again," I said before I could stop myself.

He gave me a quizzical look. "Again? You mean you have had some you loved taken?"

Sighing, I looked at my hands, not wanting to look at him. "I really don't want to talk about it nor do I like to talk about it… but you have been told about my trip to the past, I assume?" he nodded and I continued. "During that time and during my training, or most of what I could call training, I met Helios."

"The guardian of Dreams from Elysion? I thought he was a thing of legend, or only mentioned in folk lore."

"Yes, but he is very much real. Ami has them in books as such so that he will not be sought after. As for me, he came to me in the form of Pegasus, although I later found out that he had only been trapped in his friend Pegasus. Normally he would never seek help from the people he didn't really know, but he was drawn to me. He was seeking aid on finding my father's Golden Crystal. Originally Helios assumed it had been me that he was searching for, when it turned out that it had been my mother Sailor Moon that he was really looking for, and she was the one who had helped my dad find it within him."

"During that time he and I grew close, and at one point he tried to protect my father from being attacked and in turn it nearly took his life… luckily I was able to revive him with my Pink Moon Crystal. For what little powers Helios had he did very well."

"He must have been very brave then," Kaden commented.

"He certainly had courage." I agreed.

Kaden suddenly stood and stretched, then offered his hand to me with a smile. "Enough story telling for the day. Care to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," he helped me up to my feet.

He led me to the inner courtyard, holding my hand as we walked, it was strangely calming. He continued to tell me about his palace back at home and about his family, and how he wished that he had some siblings. It was somewhat nice to hear him talk.

"You have been very quiet," he told me after a while. "Most women are the talkative ones."

"I have been told that it is impolite to not let anyone else talk," I replied, "Besides, I'm enjoying your tales."

"Ah, you are very proper, Princess Lady Serenity," Kaden said with a small smile. "Perhaps even more so than most others. Many women and children know not of the very meaning."

I giggled at that. "Are you complimenting me Prince Kaden?"

He stepped in front of me and took both of my hands in his, kissing one as he did so. "If her Highness feels it is so, then yes."

"Then I thank you my dear prince, it pleases me to hear such meaningful pleasantries," I continued, playing his little game.

"Then perhaps I should comment her highness more often," he said, grinning, then added, "maybe then, Lady Serenity will allow me to win her heart."

"Kaden, you know I already-"

He quickly leaned in, putting a finger to my lips as he did so, "Princess, I don't expect you to fall right into my arms at my whim, as much as I would love that. I have much to earn from you before I can just claim you as mine. I have been mean, rude, and rotten to you."

"Kaden…" I didn't know what else to say. I felt in my heart confusion as I stared back at him. My heart was light, but yet I couldn't seem to place the feeling in my heart that I felt. I didn't think it was love, more like a broken piece of me that wasn't listening to the fact that Helios is the one I love. Kaden and I were close friends when we were little, and grew apart as he continued to age without me.

He continued walking, pulling me alongside him, and continued talking. "In any event, I will be leaving in a few days, mother and father are thinking of crowing me soon, a coronation of sorts, only I will be as acting king when my father goes away on trips and such. Not really a king though. Also," he stole a glance at me, "they have been asking when I will be trying to settle down and have a family, and I think they just really want me to have kids. I don't see the rush to be honest. When we live such long lives that is."

"I think my mom feels the same," I said with a laugh, "She keeps making hints though."

"Doesn't everyone want grandkids though?"

I thought for a moment. "Eventually I guess, though there are some that choose to never have kids."

"Do you want children," he asked me quietly.

"After I find the right man to be with," I answered with certainty. "I want someone to love me like my dad and mom love each other, despite the many faults my mom has. I want to be looked at with the kind of love that I see when they look at each other and know that they are never alone in any argument. I want to argue too, but to still love each other even then. I'm not sure if there is real love like that anymore in this world. I may be wrong but surly one can hope right."

"Never know," he said, "there may be and then there may not be."

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

After a while, Kaden led me back to my chambers, not letting me go as we walked. It felt like talking to an old friend I hadn't seen in years. It was weird to be talking to him after so many years of regret and resentment towards him. I wish that it had always been like this as he got older. My body hadn't aged but I know that my mind and spirit had aged, a mature soul trapped in a child's body. Even when I had my very much childish moments.

"I enjoyed the afternoon with you Lady Serenity," he said when we reached the door to my bed chambers. "It feels like old times, back when we were kids."

"I did to," I replied back with a smile, actually meaning it too. "Maybe we can do it again someday in the near future. I would love to rekindle our lost friendship."

"Perhaps be even more?" he inquired, stepping closer.

I stepped back not realizing that I was already next to the door of my room, and my back pressed against the door. "I can't give an answer to that," I said looking away from him.

He touched the choker that he had given me yesterday, his hands gentle. "Still just as beautiful, it compliments you," he said with a murmurer, his eyes never leaving mine, even though I wasn't looking into his. "You can have anyone you want, you know. I have seen the way men look at you now that you have grown into a beautiful lady. Most don't know the true lady underneath the beauty. Your heart is just as beautiful as your face Lady Serenity."

"Kaden, I-" I started, looking at him once again, but he cut me off placing a finger to my lips.

"Princess Lady Serenity," he was serious again and I couldn't read his expression. "I wish that I could take back the many years of torment that I made you endure. It's my fault that you even had put up with all the hurtful things I did to you, as well as other people. I would very much like to make it up to you."

"Just having your friendship again is good," I told him, as I removed his finger, starting to feel like I couldn't breathe, he was staring to get a little too close and his gaze felt very intense, but I couldn't understand my feelings, I felt confused and lost. ' _What about Helios,'_ my mind told me, _'you have to keep your heart guarded at all times, Helios is the one you want to be with.'_ But the more I thought about it, the more I was starting to become unsure of my feelings. Between Helios and Kaden, I had more history with Kaden than I did Helios, more bad memories than good memories.

I didn't need the confusion, mother had always told me that the pink moon crystal relied on my heart, if I faltered, so too would the crystal. 'Whenever I feel lonely,' she had once told me, 'I remember my friends, and they give me strength when I no longer feel that I have any, their friendship gives me courage to stand up and makes my heart confident to do what I must.'

"I won't give up," he finally said after a few moments, backing away from me, his eyes looing their previous intensity. "Until there is a said engagement, I will continue to pursue your heart."

"Why do you insist," I asked. "I made it clear that I was not interested."

"Do you really want to know why," he inquired, gently moving a strand of loose hair away from my eyes.

I nodded. "I mean, just a few years go you were so cruel, mean, and rude to me. I could have told my parents many times and you would have never been able to visit me again. My parents have that power. And many times I was tempted to do so."

Kaden pulled me into a hug. "Because, right this moment, I can feel the way your heart is beating erratically in your chest as I embrace you, I can feel the warmth in your cheeks when you blush. I can also see the confusion in your heart by the way you look at me," he whispered.

I was so shocked by the truth of his words like I tried pulling away, but his firm hold kept me in place. How did he know I how I felt, what was in my heart and what my body was currently doing? Was I this readable? My father has always told me that my mother wore her heart on her sleeve, was I the same?

"It's not for you to decide my feelings, Kaden," I told him sternly. "My feelings are that of my own I don't need you to tell me how I should or should not feel."

"No need to get defensive," he said with a laugh, letting go of me. "I am merely stating a fact that is clearly visible."

"I have to go change," I informed him, "the day is growing later, and I must prepare for evening dinner, or else my guardians may come looking for me."

He chuckled. "Trying to change the subject? Very well, but don't think I'm letting this conversation go."

"I just… I need time to think things over," I admitted, "I am just now experiencing things that I haven't had the chance to experience before. You may have had the chance to grow, and learn what feelings are what. I mean you have, long before I have, been an adult, and by far longer than I have. I need time to sort out my feelings."

"Just tell me one thing before you go," he paused, as if thinking about his question carefully. Then he took my hands. "As we talk and spend time together here, do you still picture me as my younger self and picture a mean boy? Or do you see me as I am now, a fully grown man, who loves you?"

I looked down. "I don't know about the loving me part, but I see both the mean boy and the man as one and the same," he seemed to flinch at my answer, but I continued is if I hadn't noticed, "If I had to make my decision about you now, the answer would be no."

"I see," he whispered, dropping my hands. Kaden turned and walked away without another word. I felt a little sorry for him, but he was too late in trying to capture my heart. If he had wanted a relationship he shouldn't have been so cruel when I was little.

As I went to my room to change, I thought things over. Perhaps it was my fault. Perhaps I still pictured a little me, feeling that my love for Helios was nothing more than a silly little girlish crush. He had been the first boy to ever show me kindness, and respect, the first to treat me like someone special, and not see me as a little annoying pest. I looked in my mirror, ' _How do you see me now, Helios,'_ I wondered. ' _Am I still you maiden? Do you still see me as a little girl, or as the woman I am now?_ '

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked up sighing. "Who is it," I called.

"Daughter, I thought I would have a little chat with you before dinner," the voice called back.

I hurried to my door to let in my dad. "Father, it's rare for you to visit my room as of late."

He gave a small chuckle as he sat down on a chair next to my dresser where my large mirror sat. He cleared his throat. "I try to avoid your room lately because you are a fully grown lady, and it really isn't proper for me to come in often," he gave me a firm look, "and that goes for any other guy too, especially if he respects you. I don't mind though as long as it isn't for an extended period of time and as long as your door is open."

I laughed at him. "Don't worry I won't be getting knocked up anytime soon dad. I'm not some sluttly teenager. I have self-respect for myself."

"That's a relief to hear." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask how you felt about Prince Kaden? Your mom and I have been noticing that you have been spending a bit of time with him since his arrival, so she thought I should ask you about it."

I went to my bed and sat down. I thought about it for a moment, trying to read Father's expression. He looked anxious to hear what I had to say. It was puzzling to see him so on edge. "He certainly seems to have changed, for whatever reason, I cannot say. However he seems to be nicer to me than some years ago. I can only hope that it isn't some facade that he is trying just to impress me. What makes you ask?"

He sighed. "Your mom has it in mind to invite Kaden and his mother with us along on our vacation. I told her that you may not like that considering that you two hardly ever got along when you two were younger, and yes I know about that," he added when he saw my expression, "but she seems to have this _idea_ that you two may get closer during the time frame."

"Is that even wise?" I huffed. "This is a family outing for you, mom, and me. They aren't even family. Dad," I said, my tone serious, but polite, "my senshi and I have yet to tell you this but we think, well I mostly think, that there is something odd about Kaden and his family. I don't think mom thought much of it, but I was a bit suspicious about Claire wanting to make a replica of my crystal, and the interest that Kaden showed in the Golden Crystal when the topic was brought up. In fact if I remember correctly she was the one who brought it up. I thought that knowledge of the Golden Crystal was a secret."

His brows furled in confusion. "That certainly is something to ponder," he finally said. "I will be sure to bring that up to you mom."

Suddenly I had an Idea. "You know, it might not be a bad idea to have them come with us after all."

My dad laughed at the way I said it. "You sound like your mom, should we be concerned with this idea of yours?"

I scowled at him. "Very funny father," I told him rolling my eyes. "Think about it though, if most of our guardians are coming with us that means that the palace will be somewhat unprotected. With that in mind, if Kaden's family _is_ up to something that would be the moment to attack, and they would know that we are leaving."

"I see," he said catching on, "So you think it might be wise to bring them with us so that they would not have that chance, or just to keep a closer eye on them. Good observation and strategy, Usagi."

"I aim to please," I told him jokingly. "Anyway, I feel something coming and while I am not yet aware of what it might be I will do my best to protect this world as mom once did. I will not let you or mom down."

"Your mom and I are very proud of you," he told me smiling. "We know you are prepared for any task. Your guardians are there to help you too, and I too will help you if need be."

I knew, but did not have to the heart to tell him, that he was in no shape to use his crystal. "There will be no need," I told him confidently. "I can do it, my friends and I all can."

"I know," Father told me, standing and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Don't be late to dinner," he added starting to take his leave.

I jumped up off my bed, when a thought occurred to me. "Actually dad," I said as soon he got to the door, and he turned to me. "I wanted to ask if Kaden and I could go to a restaurant. I would like to get to know him better.., as friends. He might… open up to me better if it's just us."

I could tell that he was surprised by my request, yet a little pleased. "If that's what you want to do. Just make sure to go in your civilian clothes and try not to draw attention to yourself. If you need Cere and the others contact them on your cell phone."

"I will," I told him enthusiastically. I was pleased that he had agreed.

Dad left and closed my door behind him.

I hoped that things would go well.

 **#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#***

*Notes*

Queen Selene's Guardians: there are none mentioned, I figure that she did have four as Chibiusa and her daughter, Usagi/princess Serenity, did.

Next chapter I have a villain already in mind, and we will be seeing more of the girls soon. ;)

Still trying to think of attacks for the Quartet, and so far I have been stumped. :^/ any ideas would be greatly appreciated, my only idea is the older guardians allowing them to use their attacks until they discover their own, which sounds pretty stupid to me lol. as for Lady Serenity I'm thinking she can use her attack from her days as Chibi-moon but will have her own attack not too long after.

Oh! and regarding my descriptive aspect, I feel I need to describe things in better detail, it may just be me. Let me know if you guys think I need to improve that. Thanks ^_^

Anyways... please review. I always want to improve.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the wait, for those who have been patiently waiting. My husband and I are currently moving and I haven't had much time in typing like I used to when I first started typing this story years ago. The first 5 chapters had been done already and chapter 6 is a super new chapter, and I struggled with the fighting scene. Also I plan on adding some things into the previous chapters, and have already been trying to work on them too, so be on the lookout for that... I don't own Sailor Moon and never will, that honor belongs to naoko takeuchi T.T

Without further adieu, here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6

A Date Gone Bad

A boy walked into a small dark room, lit only by candles, of a black castle that resided in a dark blackened land. No sun ever seemed to shine there, with all the dark rainy clouds that seemed to hover just above the castle itself and always had a feeling of doom and gloom.

"My princess you called for me," the boy, who appeared to be sixteen, said bowing to her on one knee, his head lowered looking at the ground. His hair was dark brown, nearly black, strait and just below the ears. He was tall with a slim face and had muscles that were well hidden beneath his loose clothing. He wore a grey suit, almost similar to a male priest. Above all, the thing that stood out the most were his golden amber eyes.

"I have had enough time waiting!" His princess screeched at him angrily. Her face was of beauty despite her being young, the girl appeared to be maybe fourteen, pale face with long onyx black, wildly wavy hair down to her waist. Her eyes dark blue, and held a sinister look. When she was mad her eyes would turn red. Her dress was black, covering most of her body, arms and neck too, with a dark green sash tied around it. She carried a staff with a red skull at the top. "We have been searching for years for a weakness. And not one of my spies have found a single one."

"Princess," he said wincing, her yelling was hurting his sensitive ears. "There may be a way to find one, if at least one of our spies were friends with the detestable princess of the white moon."

In hearing that, his princess threw her small simple silver tiara that adorned her head, it barely grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut. "No one can do the job, our hate runs too deep in us," she roared. "No one would want to get near her. She is also protected by the traitors that once worked for your master. I insisted that they should have been killed the moment they decided to turn against her."

"Our queen wanted to use their power-"

"A lot of good that did her!" she muttered, turning from her subject.

"My princess allow me to befriend this princess," he said calmly, finally looking at his mistress.

"You!?" She rounded on him. "You are my most faithful servant. I would be nothing without you. What is left of my kingdom is only being held together because you make it so."

He stood, and walked up to her. He then touched her decollate face gently. "Don't worry, I will not become a traitor. One day we will rule over all the earth, and the king and queen of the white moon will bow down to you, and will deem you the queen that shall rule over all."

"We cannot do it unless we get both the golden crystal and the silver crystal," she said.

"Leave it to me." He whispered to her, then gave her a kiss.

#*#*#*#*#*#*

I thought about what Kaden and I could talk about. I wanted to avoid the topic of the golden crystal as much as possible. The subject alone threw up my suspicions of deception from other people. If Kaden was asking about it though, I honestly wanted to know why. Curiosity was one thing, but if he had plans to steal it, and replacing it with a replica, I would need to put my guardians on high alert, especially Venus.

Shortly after my talk with Dad, I sought out Kaden and told him that I wanted to go out to eat with him, not really a date, because it wasn't going to be fancy. I also told him to dress in a regular tee shirt and jeans, or shorts. We wanted to be left alone to talk and didn't want anyone to recognize us for royalty. He seemed eager and teased me about looking like a mere commoner. Stating that I was to beautiful not to be looked at twice.

I dressed in a local schools uniform, which hadn't changed much since my days with Sailor Moon. I wore a white shirt that had a blue sailor collar, and short sleeves that had blue cuffs on the end of them, and a big red bow on the front on my chest, and I had my golden broach hooked on it with my pink moon crystal safely nestled inside it. The skirt was blue and went to my knees, and had a small blue bow on the back just above the waist. As I got dressed, I realized that I was happy to be getting out of the palace, it had been sometime since I had the luxury to do so. A knock sounded on my door relieving me from my worrisome thoughts.

I opened the door to find Cere and Pallas looking like they were upset with me. They too were dressed in the local school uniform, they even managed to have normal hairstyles too. Cere had her light pink hair in a single braided ponytail that went down to her waist, while Palla had her light blue hair down, which was just below her shoulders and was somewhat curly. Confused at their choice in clothes, I blinked at them for several moments. I stood there like an idiot for several seconds before finding my voice.

"Why are you dressed so?" I asked, feeling silly by the question.

"You honestly think that you're going out in public, away from the safety of the palace, by yourself," Cere scolded.

"Your father sent us to go with you for protection," my blue haired senshi answered, rather calmly.

I silently cursed. Honestly, I didn't want Cere to come with me, she was such a gossip just like her adopted blonde haired mom Minako. Unlike Cere, Palla was kind and courteous enough to mind her own business unless she felt something needed to be addressed and brought out into the open. "Really Cere, I will be fine I can, after all, hold my own. Besides, it's not like we have had any attacks in forever."

"To bad," Cere said sticking out her tongue. "You are not leaving here with your hair in its traditional buns, it would draw too much attention." She guided me to my chair near my dresser mirror, pushed me down into it and started tackling my hair.

As she did this Palla started talking. "Venus, or rather Minako, sent us after she had a talk with Endymion. She told us about what you said about your theories concerning Prince Kaden and his family, and thought it would be wise to send us to keep an eye on you. She instructed us to stay near enough to be of assistance if necessary, but at the same time not to be too near that we are intruding in your privacy."

Cere laughed. "As if Usagi wouldn't tell us the details of her date." She said, winking at me through my mirror, and I blushed.

I was about to tell her off and tell her that I wasn't really going on a date, when a thought occurred to me, I hadn't even asked Cere about her date yet. I haven't really had the time nor the chance to do so. "What did you do on your date, the other day, Cere?"

"Tory and I had a fight," she sighed, her pink eyes holding sadness within them. "He told me that I should quit being a your… oh how did he put it… maid or servant. He said that you were selfish and spoiled, and that you needed to look after yourself. I kept telling myself that, because he did know that I was a senshi, I couldn't get mad at him because he honestly doesn't know about it. Unfortunately for me, I have a smart mouth and totally went off on him. I was hurt that he didn't understand the friendship between you and me," she then laughed. "I then took the soda I had and dumped it on his head, and left him setting there with his mouth open in shock," then added bitterly, "he has yet to call me back and apologize."

I was disappointed that I wasn't getting ideas for what to do on my outing, as I never had been out with a guy before. I bit back my disappointment, not wanting them to find out that I had no clue in what I was about to do. "Ouch, you can be cold sometimes," I said, laughing. "Sorry that your date turned out bad."

She shrugged. "Not your fault he was being stuck up," she replied finishing my hair. "There! What do you think?" Cere asked, sounding proud of her handy work.

She had put the sides of my hair up in a simple single rounded bun, instead of its traditional egg shaped buns, leaving no stands of my hair in the bun loose and left the rest of my hair to fall feely in the back and not in a ponytail. I sat there looking at myself for a good minute. "I barely recognize myself," I told her feeling impressed.

"You look good no matter how you put up your hair," Cere remarked, and Palla nodded in agreement.

"Are you ready for your date?" Cere asked.

"It's not a date," I grumbled, feeling my cheeks grow heated.

"Then why are you going out to eat with him," my friend, probed, knowing that she was getting under my skin. "It classifies as going on a date."

"So if I go out to eat with you or, June, is it then considered a date?" I countered.

Palla sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, you two sound as bad as Rei and the queen. Besides a date is an appointment to meet at a stated time, so essentially you are both correct."

"Even the best of friends argue sometimes," Cere told, her grinning.

"Really, Cere, sometimes you can be so impossible," I complained.

"Well I can't _always_ be likeable."

I heaved a sigh. "Can we just go already?"

"Alright Usagi, Leave her alone Cere. You will only make things worse." Palla said.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

After finding my parents and giving them hugs, Cere, Palla and I left. I had been hoping to go with Kaden too, but I hadn't been able to find him, instead my parents told me that he had already left ahead of me. I hoped that he would remember where I said we were to go eat, which happened to be near the Crown Game Center that my mother used to go to when she was younger. It too hadn't changed all that much since my days with Sailor Moon, surprisingly so considering the place was by far older than me, although Motoki didn't work there anymore. He had moved on, according to my mom; sometime before she ascended the throne. He was such a good guy, nice and easy to get along with, much like an older brother would be.

The closer we got to the designated meeting place, I became unsure of what I was doing… I didn't think it would be this hard to muster the courage really, mostly because I knew that Kaden would think that I had been asking him for a date. That and I didn't really know what you were supposed to do on a date, not that I wanted this to be considered one. I expected him to think that I just wanted to get to know him better. I really didn't feel like I was asking for much.

Cere seemed to notice that I was looking a little nervous. She elbowed me. "Not getting cold feet are ya? Not thinking about standing up your date are you?"

I groaned. "It is _not_ a date," I told her through gritted teeth. "Also I'm not getting married, cold feet is when you're getting scared of marriage."

"Same difference."

"Cere," Palla spoke up. "I don't think you are helping very much."

"Exactly," I muttered, grateful for Palla's considerate nature.

"It's not as if she hasn't heard the rumors about her," Cere countered, talking to Palla. "Why shouldn't she consider the possibility?"

I felt as if the blood had drained from my face. "Rumors… what rumors." I was afraid of what Cere might say. She had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing to the wrong person, even giving the wrong information.

Cere grinned a knowing smile. "People think Kaden has a… thing for you. Most people already think that you are going to marry Kaden later this year. It has been a rumor that has been going around for a while, even before his visit earlier this week."

Palla nodded. "Although we have told them, countless times, there hasn't been an engagement, but they feel that you and Kaden seem exceptionally close."

I felt my face flush again, this time in anger. "That's absurd!" I shouted, throwing my fist in the air. "Why would they think that in the first place?!"

"Who would think what?" I heard Kaden ask form behind me.

"I… uh… I-I was just telling Cere… that…. Um…" I looked at my friends trying to seek help.

"Lady Serenity was just telling Cere that people are silly for telling her that she isn't a good leader," Palla told him, calmly.

I gave her a thankful look, glad that she had come to my rescue. "Yeah, that's what I said," I laughed nervously.

"I see," Kaden said looking at me, sounding amused, yet skeptical.

"Anyway," Cere drew out, she then pushed me towards him. "She's all yours," she told him, giving him a wink. Then both she and Palla left, hopefully very far so that they couldn't hear a single word that I could tell Kaden. Cere also had a bad habit of gossiping. I swore that I would strangle her later. ' _Why does she always have to embarrass me,_ ' I thought bitterly.

"So" Kaden said, taking me away from my death thoughts towards Cere. "This is the place?"

I looked up at him then, as if noticing him for the first time. He wore a somewhat tight brown tee shirt, it hugged close to his body, and blue jeans. It was the first time I had seen him out of his usual prince garb. He had nice muscles that could make any girl blush with delight. He almost looked, dare I think it, super attractive.

I blushed again, against my better nature, and turned to face the direction that he was facing. The building we were looking at was an ice cream shop. Not only did they sell ice cream but they sold lunch-like food, mostly anything you can possibly eat with hot dogs and sausages, and anything that you can possibly eat with their hamburgers. It was a place that my mom's past self would visit a lot when she was younger, I would often go with her. Mamoru would buy me ice cream too. Even in my own time, Mom and dad would take me here during times when they had free time, dressed as civilians. One time mom and dad started an ice cream fight! Even my mom's friends had joined in. I smiled from all the memories that I had here. "Yep this place is very special to me. It's one of my favorite places to be."

"They say that you have a sweet tooth Serenity," he said, with a small chuckle, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." He then put an arm around my shoulder. "Shall we go in my Lady?"

The place was much like a fast food restaurant, only they actually had a waitress that came to the tables so that you could order your food. Many tables had benches by them seating up to four adults. There was some tables that connected to a wall in the far right corner that were tall with tall legged stools pushed underneath the tall tables. We went in and sat down in a booth next to a window where you could watch the city bustle about, and ordered our food. I wanted a burger with cheese, pickles, ketchup, with a small order of French fries

"Please call me Usagi when we're in public like this," I told him after the waitress had left with our orders. "Serenity isn't a common name in Japan, also I took my hair out of its usual odango style so that I wouldn't be recognized as easily."

"Why would you want to hide yourself from your subjects?"

"Well for one, if there was another attack on Crystal Tokyo, my friends and I may need to investigate," I explained. "Also it makes it easier to go where I need to go without an audience following me."

"I suppose that makes sense."

I started messing with a napkin dispenser that sat in the center right of the booth that we had chosen to set at, trying to think of a conversation to start up while waiting for our food. I wanted to ask him about his mother's interest in the golden crystal and how much did she know about it, without coming off as rude or suspicious. Also I wanted to avoid the subject of Helios if I could.

It was him who spoke first. "Is something troubling you, La- Usagi?" Kaden asked, taking my hand and putting back the object of my sudden curiosity.

"Yes and no," I half muttered to myself, and gave a sheepish giggle scratching my head with my free hand, near the base of my bun. "Honestly I was trying to think of something to start a conversation," I replied, my face turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

Kaden chuckled. "Would you like me to make the first move?" He asked, suggestively, as he entwined his fingers with my hand that he still held.

"Uh, I guess so."

"Ok, let me think," he tapped his chin in deep thought, looking down at the table as he did so. "First of all why did you invite me for this… date?"

"I don't count this as an actual date. However, I suggested that we… go out tonight so that we can get to know each other informally. We have some years of catching up to do and I want us to actually be friends again."

Kaden smiled, as if liking my answer to his question. "La- Usagi, I'm glad that you want to be friends," his smile then faded, his brown eyes showing a hint of sadness. "But can we really just start over that easily? Just like that? I mean, I have many years of regret of all the horrendous things I have done to you. That can't just simply be forgotten, can it?"

It was my turn to smile. "Well why not? If my mom can give pardon to a criminal like the Death Phantom in the past then why not you?"

"Usagi… the Death Phantom eventually got obliterated because of the crimes he committed," he reminded me quietly, looking at our hands that still remained linked together.

"True," I admitted with a nod, "however, he was given a chance to change his ways, which is what I'm offering to you now; a chance to start over on a clean slate. It is what my mom would do."

Kaden looked back up at me and I smiled, hoping that I looked sincere with what I was saying. He then brought my hand to his lips and gave me a small kiss, holding it to his lips a few seconds before finally releasing it. "I think you are too forgiving, Usagi."

"Haruka once said something similar to my mother and me some years ago," I sighed, and looked out the window. "My mom always has this… unshakeable faith that there is good in everyone, and that some have a harder time showing it than others. She once told me in confidence that each time that she had to end a life, especially the evil ones, that it saddened her to great end." I looked back a Kaden. "I always felt that she was too hard on herself, death is inevitable. My mother has managed to prolong our lifespans and it had lead us to many marvels of technology. One thing my mom manages to forget is: that with life comes death, some sooner than others and my mother has helped many people live their life by defeating the evil that wished to kill more than just a single life."

"Sounds like your father speaking," he laughed.

I surged. "Maybe, but it's just how I feel."

The waiter then came to us with our food and handed it to us and we thanked her. Kaden took a few bites and resumed our conversation. "I like your way of thinking. However sometimes history has a way of repeating. Death Phantom is just one of many in a long line of villains. There will be more."

I swallowed the bite of hamburger I had just taken before I answered. "And that will be up to my mom's guardians to defeat the said new villain."

"And if they should fail?"

"Then we shall use the Pink Moon Crystal."

"What if you aren't powerful enough?"

I didn't get to answer his next question; my watch communicator suddenly came on, and Cere's voice was heard. "I am sincerely sorry for interrupting your lovely casual date, Usagi," she said speaking fast and sounding out of breath as if she had been running, "but we have a… problematic situation on our hands."

This could only mean one thing. "Are we dealing with an enemy with powers?"

"Yes, and Sailor Pallas and I are fighting it as we speak," she replied, suddenly whispering, "We can only fight it until you get here. We need your power to actually defeat it. I am not able to get ahold of Sailor… AHHH!"

I panicked then. Kaden signaled me to go and I ran out of the restraint. After I got out I tried contacting Cere again. "Sailor Ceres! Sailor Ceres! Please answer me!" I started running towards the palace, I needed the help of the inner senshi. Finally Cere contacted me, and I stopped running.

"I do not know how much longer we can hold it off, we need you _now_!"

"I'm on my way," I told her. "Where is your current location?"

I heard her mutter a curse. "About two blocks from the restaurant where you and Kaden are eating."

About that same moment, I heard horrified screaming coming to the right of the place I just had been. After running into and alley and transforming into Eternal Sailor Moon, I then ran to where the terrified people were. I was thankful for action again but did not like people getting hurt for the sake of that action. I eventually came to a person who appeared to be sitting on something that appeared to be a large smoky grey insect like tarantula. It was towering and it was nearly as big as I house. I have heard of spiders that have been rumored to kill birds, but this was an entirely new proposition. It kind of freaked me out to be honest.

After looking around for my fellow sailor senshi, and finding them, I took a good look at the person setting on top a gruesome creature. I assumed that the person was a he, but he was hiding behind a mask of sorts. The mask was like the kind you see when it came to theater symbols, and was like a pale white color, his hair was red and super short, nearly buzz cut like. He was short, maybe to my waist if he had been standing next me. Guesses were, that he was no more than maybe six or seven. The boy wore a loose dark blue, near black, cloak that hid the rest of his body from view. "May I ask who you are," I finally asked after looking him over.

"Names do not matter, girl." The boy said.

"If you intend to hurt these people, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I commanded him.

"And just who are you? Only my princess may command me around." he countered. "If you are with that repulsing queen of the light then I will have to kill you."

"I am the protector of the city of Crystal Tokyo," I told him. "They call me Sailor Moon. I am the senshi of Justice and Dreams. I cannot, and will not, allow you to destroy this beautiful place."

"Sailor Moon is the one who destroyed my queen," he shouted. "Nagai attack!"

He jumped off the repugnant creature as it came charging at me. I jumped out of the way as one of its razor sharp legs swiped at me. Sailor Ceres was then standing next to me. Her sailor fuku showed signs of her fighting, with a bad tear on her pink skirt, her front dark lavender bow was slightly singed, as if it had been burnt from something that she had barely dodged.

"Sailor Pallas finally contacted Sailor Mercury. She told us to hold him off as long as possible, and try to get information from him." We started running again as the spider thing had spotted us.

"And just how does she expect us to get information from him!?"

"We already have a bit." She replied. "He seems to know me and Pallas. He's been calling us traitors to his queen. Also just now he said that Sailor Moon destroyed his queen."

"I destroyed no one," I said in disbelief.

Again the creature swiped at me and Ceres. It missed us and broke some of the concreate road with its weight. We jumped up onto a building and started leaping across houses and other buildings, with the thing just behind us. "Well I do know one thing," she finally said, looking over her shoulder at the thing the boy called Nagai. "I think you should make an attack at our ugly friend here."

I grinned at her, and turned around. I took out my mother's spiral heart moon rod, which she had given me sometime after all my guardians had been assembled, and aimed it at the creature. "Time to turn you into moon dust! Moon spiral heart attack!" I yelled out as pink hearts came out of it. Somehow, it managed to side jump to another building and spat out a dark yellow colored infected smelling stream of liquidly substance. Ceres managed to pull me away in time before it could hit me. The place I had been standing previously melted away.

"That was close. Don't let that stuff touch you," She informed me, as she sat me down. "That stuff will burn you. It managed to hit Pallas on the leg earlier and left a near third degree burn on her. It nearly got me too, but I was slightly faster. Haruka's racing regimens must have paid off."

"Is she ok?"

"She said not to worry about her," my pink haired friend told me. "Mercury told us that she was sending Jupiter to come help us with this monster."

We looked up as the masked boy floated above us. "My pet is faster than you. And soon it will burn you alive in its acid!" He gave an annoyingly evil laugh. At his words, the monster again spat more acid towards me and I scrambled to get out of the way. Unfortunately for me, the liquid hit my mother's moon rod, disintegrating it.

"Well there goes our chances…"

I nodded. "Now what should I do," I groaned. Another stream of acid came from the monster, and we took off running again.

"We can't run around forever," Ceres told me.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Several oak-like leaves came flying at the creature hurting it and it gave a strangled cry.

We turned around. Sailor Jupiter stood there, with her hands on her hips, smiling at us. It was Mako in her transformed state. Her main sailor fuku was green, and like all the senior sailor senshi eternal forms, she had two layer skirt with the second layer being lighter than their main color. Her golden tiara had a small green star on hers and her white gloves went past her elbows and had three green rings on them. Her huge front bow was pink with a large green star on it. Her sailor collar was green too. She had see-through green pads on her shoulders. She also wore green ankle high lace up boots.

"Are you happy to see me?" she winked at us. Then turned to the cloaked boy and gave him a hard stare. "Go back to where you came from! Leave this place, or in Jupiter's name, I will sentence you to your death."

"Not until I can avenge the death of my queen in the nightmare princess's name," he replied.

I heard my communicator beep, and I turned it on. "Sailor Moon, tell Jupiter that its weakness is its belly near the abdomen."

Jupiter looked at me. "Sailor Moon, I will attack it there and you can finish it off," she told me looking at Mr. Ugly, trying to calculate the way in which she could harm it.

"Pardon me Sailor Jupiter," Ceres interrupted, "Miss Moony here, lost her moon rod to the spider-zilla's acid stuff."

Instead of looking horrified at the news. The senior warrior looked thoughtful. "I may be able to think of something," she said after a moment.

Just then, Nagai spit another smelly stream. Jupiter grabbed both of us and jumped off the building we were standing on and landed on the ground.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A fiery arrow came whizzing toward it just then. The fire burning a huge patch of its grey fuzz off.

"The only one that should be allowed to burn things around here is me," yelled an angry female voice. "In the name of my home planet Mars, I will chastise you."

Sailor Mars stood several yards away from us to our right, near an entrance into an alley. It was Rei in her transformed state. Her main sailor fuku was red, also in eternal senshi form, she had two layer skirt with the second layer being lighter than her main color. Her golden tiara had a small red star on hers and her white gloves similar to Jupiter only with red rings. Her huge front bow was violet with a large red star on it. Her sailor collar was red. She had see-through red pads on her shoulders. She also wore red high heels.

Mars wore her infamous frown on her face. "In the name of her majesty, Neo Queen Serenity, we demand to know who you are."

"I am here only for the head of your Queen!"

Cere and I stood there as Mars and Jupiter engaged in combat, each throwing out their individual attacks. I fell to the ground on my knees, head in my hands, trying to hold back tears. I wanted to help, but once again I was nothing but useless, just like the times back in the past. What would the _real_ Sailor Moon do? Father said she had never been defeated, and here I was just setting here; defeated. A powered up sailor senshi, just like Mom's eternal guardians, and powerless. I wanted to be Sailor Moon, a reliable friend, with the confidence to do what was right, to stand my ground. I wanted to be the guardian of legend, to fight with the unshakable faith that I could do it. I thought of Helios, and of wanting to protect him, and that world of dreams that I love, and I remembered the feeling I had when I wanted to save that world.

Then I felt a power I hadn't felt before come to me. In a flash of light a new rod came to my hand. The rod was similar to my pink moon stick, only golden and much longer. The heart on top had golden wings on the sides, but instead of a crystal like look it was solid red with a golden crystal-like crescent moon etched into the heart, it was setting on a light blue, also crystal-like, cloud and the star was gone from on top of the heart. Then the name of the rod and the attack came into my mind.

"Sailor Moon," Ceres said, looking at me in disbelief. "What is that? I don't recall you ever having that in any of your practice battles with the inner guardians."

"This is my new Dream Rod," I answered. I held it up high ' _Please work…_ ' I thought desperately and yelled in the strongest voice that I could possibly muster. "Moon Crystal Dream Captivation!" A light blueish-gold light came forth from my Dream Rod.

Nagai let out a blood curdling cry and was gone, leaving a real tarantula in its place.

"I will report this to my princess, mark my words _Sailor Moon_. My queen will be avenged," he bellowed angrily at us before vanishing into black smoke.

Ceres and I gave each other a high-five. The ugly thing was gone, and I defeated it. I was on cloud nine, my first real win, nearly by myself, only I knew that Mars and Jupiter mostly defeated her. "Good job Sailor Moon," my pink haired friend exclaimed happily.

Jupiter and Mars ran over to us. "Good job, Sailor Moon," Jupiter praised me with a small wink.

"You now have your own attack," Mars remarked. "May I see," she asked holding out a hand. I handed her my rod. She looked it over. "Astonishing…. However, I am confused by the cloud on the heart, and that attack name. Moon Crystal Dream Captivation."

"We need to report to Queen Serenity and tell her what we know and also inform King Endymion about this damage."

I knew that my father and mother, as parents, would be happy for me that I now had my own weapon and attack. However, as King Endymion, he would be stressed by the budgeting that he would have to do to fix all the damage we guardians and the spider had caused. Mom, as queen, would have to come up with some sort of speech to the general public to keep them calm about the situation. The sailor guardians, all thirteen of us, would have to investigate. Although, the Sailor Quartet would have a harder time because of school.

Suddenly, Sailor Ceres put a gloved hand to her mouth, looking upset. "I completely forgot about Sailor Pallas! She's hurt and I had to leave her so that I could lead the monster away while she tried contacting Mercury!"

Mars placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "No need to worry about your friend. Mercury called June and Visa to go and get her and take her to the palace so that she could treat Palla's wounds. They will be waiting for you."

The four of us de-transformed back into our civilian state. Cere turned to me, looking more relaxed. "I will go on ahead. As for you, I want you to go back to your date. I'm sure that he hate to be left hanging."

"I totally forgot about him!" I exclaimed, feeling mortified. I looked at the two older senshi, as if asking for permission.

"Go on," Mako told me approvingly. "You have earned it. We will report to your parents. Tell your guy we said hello." The three of them left and started chatting amongst themselves. I smiled at them; they are really good friends, even if the older guardians were different than my visit to the past. I hoped that I could have the same closeness of friendship with the Quartet that my mother and her senshi seemed to have.

When I could no longer see them, I took off running back to the restaurant. I found myself holding out hope that Kaden was still there. I wanted to finish our conversation, and my food, even if it was already cold. When I got back to the table where we had been setting, the food was gone and the table was clean. My shoulders sagged in gloom. Strangely, I was slightly saddened that he hadn't waited for me to return. He knew about my senshi duties, but I was aware that he didn't know what all that entailed.

As I was leaving the place, it started pouring. My tight bun somehow came out, soaking my hair even further, making it look a few inches longer than when I had it up in my odango pig tails. I hugged my body to fight off the blast of wind that rapidly came my way. At that moment a strike of thunder crashed in the distance lighting up the sky. I gave a small shriek of terror before darting off under a nearby store's umbrella-like overhang.

"Curse my inability to get over the putrid fear of thunder," I muttered to myself, leaning against the wall, looking down at the ground. Unfortunately, the canopy didn't keep my legs and feet dry. "Just go away you horrendous storm!" I cried. My head in my hands trying to shut out the sounds of the storm.

I felt an arm wrap around my right shoulder, while another took one of my hands. "Hey honey, it will be ok. You did a good job today," I heard the person say, a woman.

Surprised, I looked up unto my mom's crystal blue eyes. She was smiling down warmly at me. She was dressed in a simple baby blue tee shirt and a white floral patterned skirt that clung tightly to her hips and legs and was just below her knees, and she wore white platform sandals, her platinum blonde hair in its usual hairstyle.

"How did you find me," I asked trying to hide my shock.

"A mother knows," she said with a wink. "I snuck out of the palace. I wanted some fresh air and decided to go to the old arcade, much to Mamo-chan's disagreement. "She laughed. "On my way there, I heard some commotion, and decided to follow the noise. I noticed Ceres and Pallas fighting that horrendous looking tarantula! Man that was terrifying! When Pallas got hurt and Ceres had to leave, I rushed over to her and helped her contact Mercury and Venus. I was the one who told Mercury to send Jupiter to help Ceres, and to have the rest of the Quartet help me get Pallas back to the palace. From where Pallas and I were, we saw that you were the one who defeated the monster, and I'm very proud of you."

"But why didn't Mercury insist that you come back to the palace too," I asked.

The rain had finally eased up. She let go of my hand but kept her arm around me. Mom started walking and kind of led me along beside her. It was like old times. I was glad to have her comfort even as the thunder was growing further away.

"Oh but I did," she replied with a small laugh. "However, I explained to her that I wanted to see my daughter take on a real threat, and I think even a man like Endymion will be impressed. You did have me a little worried when my moon rod got destroyed, but then became amazed by your new weapon and attack. The light that it admitted was absolutely stunning."

"I am honored by your praise, Mom," I said, finally smiling, not sure of what else there was to say. "Honestly, for a moment, a few thoughts came to my head that I wasn't a true enough senshi and leader to call myself Sailor Moon," I told her almost sheepishly.

She waived a hand. "Perish the thought my daughter. For now, let us get home and cleaned up. Kaden is waiting back at the palace for you."

"You said it," I said in agreement, looking back up at the sky, which had now cleared and left a shining beautiful rainbow in its stead. My heart felt lighter then. ' _A perfect ending to an awesome achievement,_ ' I thought, as we headed home.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

"This is the only fail that you are ever going to have," the dark princess shrilled at the masked boy.

"T-this Sailor M-moon is different, she-" the boy in the mask stuttered as he fidgeted with his dark blue cloak, not looking at his princess.

"Nonsense! I want her killed, and I want her head on a golden platter," she told him. "I want her to be killed in front of the sailor guardian's and the traitors. I want them to suffer a loss so grave that they bow down to _me_!" Then she laughed at the thought, her laughter ringing in the very halls of her dark castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 was a bit of a struggle, its not entirely as good as I think it could be. Its also ALL over the place. I hope it turns out good to my readers though. Also I could not come up with a fitting title for this chapter. Which did, and does, not sit well with me. With out anymore introductions, here is Chapter 7! (Yay!)

Also I do not, nor will I ever, own Sailor Moon. for I am not Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter 7

"What do you think they will decide to do?" Cere asked.

My four guardians, Rei and Hotaru joined me for breakfast, at my parent's request. An unnecessary precaution, but my mother had insisted, and her guardians agreed. To simply put it, they weren't risking my safety, although no one had told me that. Mom had even called in Haruka and Michiru, and they came hastily at her request. While all the Senshi and my parents discussed the situation and what they planned on revealing to the public, how much to reveal at the time; they decided that it was best that Hotaru stay near me. It was for the best they told us, and she is, after all, the strongest after the original Eternal Sailor Moon. Rei wanted to be near me for extra added protection, if she was needed they would summon her. My friends and Rei were chatting to each other about various topics, but I was not really listening to anyone. I was trying to make sense about last night's events.

After my mom and I came back home, my father had greeted us and mom filled him in on the events that had happened. He openly praised me when she told him about my new attack, but I could still see the concern there in his eyes. Rei and Mako had been almost horrified that mom had been out in the mess. Took them awhile to calm down, after insisting that she had faith in them in the safety and wellbeing in her people, that they were more important than her. Ami had taken Palla to the hospital wing in the palace to have her leg examined, turned out she had been fine but Ami told her that she needed to keep disinfectant spray in it, and that if any bleeding should start to occur to get her immediately. Ami gave Rei, Mako, Cere, and I the clean bill of health and told me I did a good job.

I asked them if they had seen Kaden. No one seemed to know, until my father told me that he was in the palace gardens. I thanked him gratefully and took off in that general direction. After I was out of everyone's sights I took off running. I really wanted to see him, to let him know that I was ok. I did not want him to be worried about me. I wasn't sure of what he would say about everything. A small voice of my subconscious asked me why I really cared what Kaden felt about anything involving me, but I ignored it.

The day had already grown dark by the time mom and I had got home, and the moon had already stated to bathe everything in its white gentle glow. I went straight to the Garden of Serenity, as if I had already known to go there. Relief washed over me when I had found him. He was setting near my Jane Magnolia, with something shiny in his hands, not even really looking at it. His back had been mostly facing me, but I could see his face, and he looked kind of sad, and when I glanced at the object in his hands, I knew what it was. I stayed near the entrance of the garden for a couple of minutes just staring at him.

"Kaden," I called, just above a whisper, I didn't want to startle him.

Kaden had looked at the moon as he spoke to me, his voice quiet. "First, I want to say that I'm sorry, Lady Serenity, for leaving the restaurant earlier. When I heard Palla call in on your communicator and you ran out to help her, my first thought was 'how can I be of any help this time?'" He looked at the item in his hand. "I paid the server for our food and told her to keep the change. I ran as hastily as I could back to the palace to talk to King Endymion. He was surprised to see me. I told him what was going on and he took action, alerting Venus and the other guardians. While Jupiter and Mars left to help you guys, I asked your father if there was any way I could be of assistance." He finally looked at me.

I had walked over to him as he talked and sat in front of him, setting on my knees. When he thought I was comfortable enough he continued. "He said there wasn't, but I told him I wanted to try to use the crystal, his crystal. I thought that if I was able to use the power of the crystal, I could help you Lady Serenity. But you know what?" He then carefully handed me the golden crystal, and looked away from me again, putting his head in one of his hands the other ran through his hair as if in frustration. "It isn't mine to control. I can feel the power from it, but I guess that sense I possess no powers of my own, I can't do anything with it. How can I be your future husband and King Endymion's successor if the crystal of legend will not heed my summons?"

I placed the crystal beside me on the grass and put my fingers on his chin to make him look at me, and he took my hand in his as I did so. "The golden crystal is a more mysterious artifact than even mine. No one even knows what the power is or even why it is even able to be used by certain people," I had paused for a moment thinking about what I had been going to say. "I can't even use the crystal," I then confided to him sadly. "I'm the daughter of the king that it belongs to… So it isn't just you."

"Serenity…" was all he said, looking at me with sadness in his brown eyes, and other unreadable emotions also filled them too. Then he had kissed me. A quick sweet little kiss. Suddenly, he got up and left me setting there with my hands on my lips in astonishment. He had left the crystal with me. I eventually left the garden and returned the crystal to my father. I could not look him in the eye, although he thankfully did not ask me any questions.

"Usagi," Palla's voice cut though my recollection of the previous night's events. "Do you feel feverish? You seem to look slightly red faced," my light blue haired senshi observed.

Everyone turned to look at me. I hadn't realized that I had been blushing, and blushed even harder at the attention I was getting. I looked down at my plate of food, as I mumbled something toward them.

"Lady," Rei warned, "remember, it is rude to mumble incoherently."

I cleared my throat, still not looking at anyone. "I'm tired is all, and maybe a little warm, but no, Palla, I am feeling okay."

"So what about this date that we keep hearing about, Usagi," June finally asked me, I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

June, is another of the Sailor Quartet and my guardian Sailor Juno. Most of the time she kept her waist length emerald green colored hair in a loose ponytail, like her mother Mako, she wasn't much of a girly girl an never took the time to do anything fancy with her hair, but as a senshi her hair was just as crazy as Palla and Cere's! It was usually worn in braids, with two hanging down her sides and three more that came to a point above her head, and brown circlets on top of her head. Much like Mako, she was the strongest of the Quartet, and tented to show off the most. June is a little taller than the rest of us, Visa is the second tallest, and Palla is the shortest, and Cere and I were the same height. Not one to beat around the bush about anything, she always got strait to the point. She often frowned at Cere who liked to gossip, and was always the first to scold her when she did so. She tended to be quirky when it came to trying something new, especially when it involved sports, her green eyes daring anyone to challenge her. Both her and Cere had a thing for guys though. Something also shared by Minako and Mako.

June was an actual daughter of Mako, although no one really talked about how she became pregnant with June. Although I remember Mako being absent from the palace for a time. Fifteen years ago, she brought a baby to the palace, telling me that she would be my friend in due time. At the time I didn't know who she was or why she was special, but she went to private school somewhere in Crystal Tokyo, so our paths never really crossed except when she came to the palace to visit her mom. I often wondered how June felt about not having a dad, but she never seemed to complain. When I came back from the past, Mako gave her the news that she would stay in the palace with us, and she was the first to move into the palace, Cere moved in about a week later. I was actually happy to finally be able to get to know her, June seemed to be just as eager. When Cere came to live here too we all became quick friends. Soon after they moved in, Cere, June and I were then pretty much home schooled by tutors, although our lessons were at different times to keep us from being distracted.

"There is nothing to tell," I told them. If it hadn't been for the blush that had been clearly painted across my face I think I could have been telling the truth. "Our… friendly date was interrupted by an enemy, remember?"

"Aww look at her blush!" Cere giggled like a little school-girl. "Obviously _something_ happened. Tell us about it, please?"

"Cere, if she doesn't want to tell us don't drag it out of her," Rei told her, trying to sound scornful.

"I agree with Rei," Visa said. "If our Lady Serenity wants to share her secrets then she will when she wants to."

Visa, the last guardian to be discovered, Sailor Vista. For the most part she was considered to be a prim and proper girl with a temper to be matched with Rei. Her having red hair only added to the affect, or so the rest of us thought. When she was in one of her moods it was best to avoid her at all cost, unless you wanted an earful from her. She could be as girly as Cere, but sometimes she could be as much a tom boy as June, much to our surprise, although it was only with certain things. She didn't mind getting outside and getting into nature, as long as she didn't come out extremely filthy, a little dirt did not bother her. Visa was always the most informed with current happenings, but not in the celebrity way, like Cere and Minako. Just like the rest of the quartet she had a bazaar hair as a sailor senshi. Her hair would be pulled into a ponytail atop her head with jeweled bands about every four inches around her hair to the end. Most of the time she let it flow free, it was very wavy that way, and she loved to remark about how well she took care of it. Cere and her could talk about girly things all day of you would let them. She wasn't very into boys though, another common trait shared by her and Rei, and often claimed that she didn't need a guy in her life to get what she wanted in life.

Visa is the only guardian to be found by me, although it was an accident really. Cere and June had been with me at the time. We found her a year ago, after my dealings with the past was over, and it had been a few months after June and Cere had both moved in to stay with us. We bumped into each other at a mall while June and I were trying to find Cere so we could go home. She had been yelling at a boy who had been trying to bully some other little girl who had gotten separated from her mommy. I could almost swear that if the boy had been a dog she would have sent him off running with his tail between his legs. June told me told me that the girl looked familiar to her and I told her that I felt the same. Visa took the little girl to the lost and found center until the little girl's mommy found her.

It wasn't until after the little girl and her mommy had left when went over to the red headed girl and introduce ourselves. She had smiled at us warmly and told us that she knew she would meet us one day, not that she would know when or who exactly it would be but that she would just… know. Visa told us that she was actually from America visiting her grandmother with her father. When we found Cere, the four of us left the mall and walked back to the palace and there she met my mom. She adored the dress that my mom wore, and gained my mom's affections quickly. Meeting Rei had been a different matter entirely. She took to her even more quickly, and seemed to have already have met her before. Rei then explained to her that she had a small bit of psychic ability, much like herself, and that Rei could help her with that power should she wish to learn how to control it. Rei took to her quickly too, mostly because Visa was better with her manners than I could ever seem to be and was almost as quick to point out when I would do something wrong.

She visited us nearly every day until she gave us the grave news that she was leaving to go to America soon. Palla suggested that we go to my mom, as the queen, to see what she could do to make her father stay. Visa agreed to bring her father to the palace and my mom agreed to make time to talk to him. During the meeting of the two, Visa and I were both present, June and Cere were anxiously waiting in the hallway of the throne room, Rei and Ami were also there, in senshi form too. Ami was in blue and light blue, her outfit similar to Mars and Jupiter. Visa, I could tell, was anxious to know the outcome, I however remained calm throughout. My mother explained that Visa was a Sailor Guardian, and was meant to help me protect our world. After listening to my mom, he asked his daughter how she felt about everything. She told him that this is where she knew she was meant to be. In the end her father agreed that she could say, but with certain conditions: She was going to stay with her grandmother, she was to call him at least two times a week, and she had to visit at least at least a week for two to three times a year, mostly for holidays.

After the four of them had been united at last, they all remembered what had happened in the past, and remembered who they were in full. Guilt had taken over for what they had tried to do and all of them talked to the inner senior warriors, seeking solace for their actions. Then in turn, the inner guardians talked to my mother and she called all nine of us to the throne room for a meeting of warriors and senshi a few weeks later after the other four had settled into their regular routines. I remembered the day we all became senshi together, although I had already been one for some time, it felt as if my true senshi duties had only just began. I remembered the moment like it happened yesterday.

Mom was standing by her throne chair with father standing next to her. Venus and Jupiter a few feet apart to her right and Mercury and Mars to her left, sort of in a half circle. She then asked me to stand before her facing my guardians and the other four to finish the half circle across their counterpart senshi, facing me. She then had her senshi give them their transformation amazon stones that she had obtained and kept from many years ago. As soon as each had their stone, they transformed immediately, much to my surprise, and theirs. I was engulfed in a pink golden light and was then in my pink frilly princess gown, with my moon crest shining on my head. The five of us were in awe of my princess form. When she then spoke, she sounded so proud, and the looks in the faces of the inner senshi were of pride too, almost like parents who were witnessing a graduation of their children, even Ami and Rei seemed to be feeling the same.

"What has happened in the past, shall forever be in the past," she had said. "From this day forward, should you accept, you four will be the guardians and senshi of the Crown Princess and my daughter, Princess Usagi Lady Serenity Chiba. Should you take the oath, you will forever bound yourselves to your princess, and protect her as my guardians do for me, and this planet we hold dear." She had paused then, looking at each of my guardians in turn. Then continued. "The life of a senshi is not an easy path and many times you will find yourself facing a near impossible foe, however find strength in each other and your princess. You are senshi and warriors who fight for peace and justice. Never lose sight of what you are fighting for. Have the courage to stand for what is right, the humility to help others below you, passion for what you believe in, love for everyone despite what they do, and least of all dream for a better tomorrow." As my mother said this last line, I had gotten the feeling that she was somehow mentioning about each of our induvial personalities.

When the four of them had agreed to her words she continued. "On your knees and bow." They did as she said. "Princess pull out your broach and bring forth the Pink Moon Crystal." Confused, I pulled out the crystal as she told me to, and it blossomed into its lotus form. I started to hand it to her but she shook her head. "Cere, June, Palla and Visa you are, now, and forever, guardians to the princess. Hold forth your stones to seal the oath to your princess." When they did as instructed, their stones glowed brightly with their respective color, as did my pink moon crystal and my broach, as if resonating with each other. When the glowing stopped, my broach remained its usual crystal-like heart shape, but it had four new star shaped gems; light blue, red, green and light pink; on the top with a dark magenta like heart in the center of the five. I felt as if we were… connected in some way. "You five are now connected by a bond that should never be broken. You may now rise," she told them, as if confirming my thoughts.

"Cere, you will be known as Sailor Ceres," mom had me then stand beside her, as the girl she called hesitantly took a few steps forward to stand directly in front of me and my mom, with a little encouragement from Venus. "You are to be the leader of the Sailor Quartet in Sailor Moon's absence," the queen told her, as Venus came up to her side holding the Moon Sword of legend. "I entrust this sword to you as that leader, in time you will be able to use it with training from Minako." Venus then handed the blade to Sailor Ceres. She then handed her a pink pen with a star on top.

"Sailor Ceres, my daughter, this is my transformation pen from long ago," she explained to the pink haired girl. "We all made some adjustments to it so that it can hold your transformation stone in it," she looked at the other three, "in fact it was Ami's idea to have it done to all of ours, as we don't need them anymore."

"I will do my best, Queen Serenity and mom," Ceres said with a bow, stepping back into place.

"June, you will be known as Sailor Juno." Juno confidently came up to us. "I see that you have strength just like your mother Mako. I expect your mom is proud of you. Be the strength that they may need in hard times." she told her with a smile.

Jupiter then came up to her daughter and gave her a hug, and then handed her a jade green pen with a star on top. "This too was my pen, like Minako's, and will hold your green amazon stone."

"Thank you, your majesty and mom," Juno grinned, her green eyes showing enthusiasm. "I will do my best to hammer any enemy standing in our way!" She boasted, earning a few laughs from both groups of senshi.

"Palla, you will be known as Sailor Pallas," the light blue haired girl shyly, but quickly, came up to us. "Ami tells me that you are a girl who is eager to learn. There were many times that I wish I had listened to her as I was growing up. She is a very smart person and with her as your tutor, I have little doubt that you could possibly surpass her one day."

Mercury came up to the girl, and handed her a little blue computer, with an odd dark blue female like symbol on the top part, except it was a square instead of a circle, and a light blue pen. "This is my old transformation pen too, and this other item is a miniature super computer. I had one too in my earlier days when I first became a guardian. I will be teaching you how to use it soon."

"Thank you, Aunt Ami," the younger girl said with a shy smile, "my mom always told me that if anyone could be a perfect teacher to handle my inquisitive nature of curiosity it would be you."

"Last but not least, Visa, you will be known as Sailor Vista." The red headed girl, gracefully walked up to stand in front of my mom, then she gave a small curtsey. "Rei says that you have some psychic abilities. A remarkable gift to have, and one that many seem to frown upon, but it is what makes you unique never the less. Don't let anyone ever tell you different."

"I won't, your majesty," Vista had replied.

"Just like the other three, this was my pen too," Rei told her as she walked over to the red headed girl, handing her a red. "Another item I have for you is beyond your power at this current time, and I will teach it to you when I feel you are ready. If you ever have any questions about your power, don't hesitate to ask me."

"Thank you, Lady Rei," she replied, taking her place back with her fellow senshi.

"Lady Serenity," I had turned to her surprised that she was addressing me. "You are already a guardian known as Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon," she started. "However, that was back in the past when Sailor Moon was there, in this time, I am no longer that guardian of old. Your father and I have decided that you are now the new Sailor Moon, and will be addressed as such." Father then had given me my mother's red spiral heart moon rod. "My Eternal Tiare was destroyed by Sailor Galaxia but I think this rod will serve you well until you have a new one." As my father handed to me, I could tell that something was off about the object of power. Although I had no clue of what it was at the time.

"Ceremonies aside," mom finally said, addressing us all, as I took the rod from my father. "Mako will be taking over most of the training exercises, although the other inner guardians will sometimes join in. Also each one of you will have separate time with the ones who best know your individual powers or gifts. In time you all will work as a team and try to make up for the other's weaknesses. I and my senshi warriors will be here should you need us, and never be hesitant to ask us anything."

After that we went to a feast that had been prepared for us all, even extended families of my guardian's attended. Each parent or family was proud of their daughter, or granddaughter for some.

"Now she's smiling about something," June loudly whispered to Cere. Breaking me out of my thoughts again.

"Our princess must be sick Rei," Cere said to the older warrior. Hotaru made a small noise that sounded like a small stifled giggle, as Palla sighed.

"Are you ok, Lady?" Rei eventually asked me, concerned.

"I was just remembering the day of our coronation of sorts as senshi warriors a few months ago," I told them, glad for the subject change from the date.

"I thought it was the coolest thing ever," June said. "Mom told me that it was pretty awesome for her when she had hers, although she did admit that the four of us had a late start where's the inner senshi had already knew their powers and such by the time they came to Neo Queen Serenity's thingy when she was a princess."

"It was the celebration of the birth of the new princess," Palla corrected. "They had a ball in her honor. It's not uncommon for royals to have a big celebration for the birth of their heir."

"Palla you are as nerdy as Ami," Cere groaned.

"Cere, it is not polite to talk about someone when they are not present to defend themselves," Rei scolded, giving her a hard stare.

"Well, I have learned a lot from Ami and all the other guardians," Visa said, taking a quiet sip of her tea, Rei had just poured for her. "As for our guardian oath, it was pretty neat. There are some days I am still in disbelief that I am a Sailor Guardian."

"In the time of Queen Selene's rule it was a great honor to be a senshi," Rei said, "A thing that was feared by many in the Golden Kingdom of old. I think they were afraid of people with powers, afraid that we may have overthrown them if we wished. However that was not the intention Selene had, and she had often said that Earth was the planet that should be protected. King Endymion once told me that he thinks that was one of the reasons that the people of his kingdom allowed themselves to be manipulated by Beryl, even the… Shitennou."

"Who, or what, are they," Cere asked, "I don't recall hearing about them in our history lessons."

I was the one who answered. "My father's generals, they were often called The Four Kings of Heaven. They were the four who guarded my father, much like the inner guardians, but they were all males. They were-"

"Enough, no more stories about them," Rei cut me off, a finality tone in her voice. The conversation was over. I knew better than to say anything about them, at least in the presence if the inner guardians, least of all the priestess. Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

Everyone was quiet for some time. This time it was June who spoke. "You never did answer Cere's question," she said to her.

"What we always do," she eventually sighed. "From what we know, they seemed as if they knew Cere and Palla, and blame Sailor Moon. Although Ami suspects that this may be another enemy in our past, as the Sailor Moon she may be referring to is the Sailor Moon before your time, and when Lady was still Chibi Moon."

"I thought we fought off all of our enemies," Hotaru asked.

Rei laughed sarcastically. "We always find that one that somehow manages to cling to life."

"Could it possibly be…? Queen Nehelenia," Palla asked quietly.

"It's a thought," Rei told her, mostly to herself, as if it was a possibility had not occurred to her.

"I want nothing to do what that accursed woman," June nearly shouted in defiance.

"Especially after what she did to us!" Cere agreed.

"Girls calm down," Hotaru said calmly. "We have nothing to confirm anything just yet."

"I agree with them," I said. "If she ever did find a way to come back, rest assured that I will be ready for her. This time I will not just stand aside and watch my family and friends suffer."

"I am with you one hundred percent, Usagi," Visa said, surprising us. Then held back a sigh. "Just because I disagree with fighting does not mean that I will stand aside. There is a saying in America that says, 'When you want something done, do it yourself.'"

Well that made four of us that seemed to be on the bandwagon. Mom was right in some way, our bond was all telling us the same thing, or seemed to be. Palla had yet to say anything though, but I could tell by the conflicting look in her eyes that she wanted to say something. I guess the others did too. They seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for her input.

"I have to agree," she eventually said. "I refuse to be put under their order again. However, as Hotaru said we have no way of confirming that it _is_ her. Even if it is, we have a long fight ahead of us. We need to be as informed about this as much as possible. The fight technically happened many years ago, so the events that had happened may not be so fresh in everyone's minds."

"Except for our very own Lady Serenity," Hotaru told Palla, looking at me. "Lady was only in the past a couple of years ago."

"I chose not to remember anything in that time…" I lied, looking away from everyone.

"Usagi if you can remember Helios, then you can remember everything that happened," Cere told me teasingly.

"Why would I want to remember that time?" I shot back. "Both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were nearly killed by her curse. Helios was nearly killed as well. Then I discovered that I have guardians, and that my guardians were some pawns to a darkened heart like hers, which I do not hold against you. That was a lot to take in." I went quiet, looking at my food, my appetite now gone. "Do you know what the worst part is?" I then asked.

"The worst part was there was nothing I could do. Sure, I helped give my power to Sailor Moon, I even helped heal Helios... but I will _never_ be as powerful as Sailor Moon, all I ever did was just help. I was never of any real use…" I trailed off. The tears that I had been holding back were flowing freely. "I- this conversation is done. Lady Mars, I am done with my meal and I shall be taking my leave." I pushed away from the table and started to leave.

"Hotaru, go after her," I heard Rei say as I ran off.

I ran towards my room. Not really listening to the surprised gasp of the palace workers that I ran past. They didn't understand, no one did. I was Sailor Moon, the new Sailor Moon, but I would never be as strong as her. I was still nothing more than a girl with silly dreams. A mere dreamer, with a weak heart. The crystal was wrong to choose me, and my mother was wrong about me. I have neither courage, humility, maybe a little love, but I was defiantly a dreamer.

"I think you sell yourself too short, Usagi," a voice interrupted me. I hadn't realized that my feet had carried me outside just outside the doors that led to my favorite garden, or noticed that I had been talking aloud. I looked up and my father was standing in front of me. He helped me to my feet.

"I thought you were at the meeting with mom," I asked him, as I tried to hold back sniffles. He took my arm gentleman like and started walking me back into the palace.

"I had a separate meeting I had to attend to, busy trying to prepare for the trip, as well as boring old budgeting of the damage done from the fight yesterday," he explained with a smile. "I could tell you all about it, but I'm sure that you already have lots of things on your mind."

I felt ashamed. "I am no more important than the people that I protect. As a queen it will be expected of me to do that duty one day."

"There is no shame in thinking about yourself sometimes," he told me firmly, but in a kind tone. "If we never took time for ourselves then we could not protect the ones we love and treasure. You are still young, enjoy your time as the princess, when the time is right, your mother and I will start to have you join in on these meetings, be it senshi meetings or even other meetings."

"Father," I said with a sigh, "I think people expect it of me now," I told him, "I am young in appearance, but I am well over nine hundred years old."

"Age is but a number," he told me and then smiled, "but you are young in spirit, and your age never seemed to hamper your spirit. A trait shared by your mother."

"I find it hard to believe that I am anything like her," I scoffed, then laughed. "Perhaps maybe I'm more like her younger Usagi self, like the time when I was in the past. Late to most things, over eating, a complete flake sometimes…" I trailed off.

"Maybe," he said with a chuckle. "But you also have a good heart, and your intentions means well. You will figure things out."

"What if I never figure things out?" I asked him almost muttering.

"Even an acorn can grow into a mighty oak one day, given the right care and love through Mother Nature, sometimes we help that acorn along the road," he said.

"Some days I just feel like a… Twisted gnarled up root that's severely disfigured," I said making gestures with my hands.

My dad laughed. "I did not say that the path would be easy."

I smiled a little. "Maybe not, but that's just how I feel."

"I'm sure you will figure it out, Usagi," he told me with a smile, patting my hand. "In the meantime do what you can while you can, but enjoy what life has to offer, even in the most trying times, find the joy in it too."

"Alright dad," I said trying to smile at him, without it seeming forced. "I will do my best."

"That's my girl!"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

My father and I finally parted ways. He had another meeting to attend to and I had to prepare for vacation, which would just be in a few days. Kaden and his mom would be leaving in just two or three days' time. There wasn't much time left, and I had a ton of things that needed doing, only one thing seemed to be weighing on my mind more than anything; was it wise to go on vacation when there was another threat on Crystal Tokyo? It was a real problem, one that I needed to figure out. There is a new threat, my father is getting weak and is not capable to use his crystal to the best of his ability, and on top of all that, my feelings of self-doubt was not going to help us at all. If my mom's guardians are not able to figure out a solution than I'm pretty sure that it was going have to be up to me to get down to the bottom of these issues.

It might have had something to do with that accursed queen. That would be a start, but I was fairly certain that my mother had defeated her back in the past. He didn't mention his queen or princess by name, perhaps it was another villain from her previous life? That wouldn't explain how he knew Sailor Moon, as there was no Sailor Moon back in my mom's previous life, nor were my guardians. That was another piece of the puzzle that needed solving. They blamed me for killing their queen, although it's possible that it was my mom, and he had called my guardians traitors. Did my guardians have a past that not even they were aware of?

"Gah! These thoughts are getting me nowhere!" I shouted, feeling frustrated. I purposely fell face forward into my bed. "It's only leading to more questions that I cannot answer!"

"Perhaps I can help, Lady."

I snapped up off my bed surprised by the sudden quiet voice. I had not been expecting anyone in my room. I came nearly face to face with Kaden. In fact, he had been so close to my bed that I bumped into him and fell back onto my bed on my butt with an oomph.

"Kaden! I-I was not… uh, expecting you," I nearly stuttered, finding words failing. I was also finding it hard to look him in the eyes, especially after last night.

"I did not mean to startle you, Lady Serenity," he mumbled, as he took a seat in a chair next to my study desk. "In fact, I only came to say good bye."

I looked at him in surprise. "You're leaving? My mom said that you and your mom were going to stay for a week."

Kaden nodded and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Yeah, later this evening. I just thought… Well you know, that I could go ahead and help out with the newly cultivated planets. I thought it would be kind of fun to do. It would be a change."

I was astounded. "What about the whole, ' _I'm hoping for other things to happen before being sent off to an unfamiliar planet._ '" I quipped.

He stood up and walked to my door, hand on the frame with his back to me. "Lady Serenity, when I said that I was talking about _you._ I had hoped to change your mind about me, but when I failed in doing so, my last hope was that the golden crystal would choose me… and when it did not, I knew that I was not the one meant to be by your side."

I shook my head as if to clear it. "That does not mean you have to leave, I- I don't want you to leave just because-."

"Don't make this hard for me Serenity!" He suddenly shouted, almost sounding mad. Before I could have another chance to respond, he hurriedly left my room. I got up as quickly as I could and tried to follow after him, but when I got to my door and looked around and he was gone. I leaned my back against the doorframe, and slid to the floor, then drew my knees to my chest, and buried my face into my knees. For some reason his decision had hurt.

Then I heard purring and felt a little pressure against my legs. "You ok Lady?"

"Oh Diana," I almost wailed. "I feel so lost right now. My heart has never felt so divided, it's left me feeling… I don't think I have the words to describe it. I'm such a mess."

I picked up Diana, and put her on my lap and ran my hands through her soft grey fur, hoping to soothe myself. She had always been there giving me comfort, ever since I was small. Sometimes I didn't know what I would do without her.

"Lady," she said, "Everyone thinks you are doing very well. Even my mom, which is saying a lot for the uptight person that she can be. As for your divided feelings, things will get better in time. Your friends and I will be here to help you, and you have the other guardians too."

I sighed, she was right and I knew that. However, I was still uneasy about everything that had happened since Kaden's first day here. It almost seemed like a coincidence that he should visit, then he admitted his feelings. My visit to Elysion, although brief, was another problem, what had finally allowed me visit? That in itself was a big enigma. Then there was the matter of the golden crystal, his mom asking questions, and then when Kaden had it, he didn't steal it, even though he had had the chance to do so. Last and foremost there was the boy upon the spider, and new threat.

"I just feel like I should know what to do," I muttered.

"And you will, in time," she assured me. "Do you want to talk about what happened a moment ago?"

I sighed again. "You heard Kaden yell at me didn't you?" she nodded her furry grey head. "I don't know what that was all about," I told her. "He was telling me that he was leaving later today, when I tried telling him that I did not want him to leave, and I was about to tell him why when he suddenly snapped at me and left. I got up to chase after him but when I reached the hallway he was already gone."

"I guess that confirms what my mom said too," Diana said half to herself.

"What would that be?"

"Well I overheard my mom talking to Lady Minako," she said nearly whispering. "Luna was making an observation about Kaden's earnest behavior about the crystal yesterday. She said that he was trying his hardest to use the crystal. Minako said that she had seen how hard he had taken it, like a lover losing his beloved, as she had put it. Luna then said that he had told my father that he was leaving, and thought that him not being able to use the crystal had something to do with it."

I nodded, looking away from her. "He said something like that earlier before he had shouted at me."

"Usagi," she said softly. "Did something happen between you and Kaden yesterday after you came back home?"

The question set off a blush to my cheeks, and I found that I didn't want to answer. I could see the seriousness in her eyes, but a genuine curiosity. "Keep it just between you and I ok? I'm not ready to really discuss my relationship with Kaden just yet with the others." When she nodded. I then told her about what happened with Kaden yesterday evening, about our talk, him still having the crystal, his abrupt kiss and then leaving the crystal with me.

"Sounds like that prince has some unrequited love for you lady," she observed with a laugh.

"Perhaps with would be so," I replied, not telling her about how I really felt about the whole ordeal. Although, in all honesty, I was not sure where my feelings lied either.

We heard footsteps in the hall, and looked up to see a relieved Hotaru hurriedly walking over to us. When she reached us, she gave me a very serious look, almost as if she were silently scolding me. "Why aren't you answering your communicator?"

"I turned it off," I answered surprised. "I needed some time to think and I was getting ready to start packing for our vacation. Why do you ask?"

"There has been another attack, this time at the palace gates," she informed me as Diana jumped off my lap.

"Where is the Quartet?" Diana asked her.

"Rei had told me to try to find you earlier, and I had been looking for a while, then when Venus called me she told me to continue to search for you, and told me that the Quartet was going to have to look too. We need to keep you a safe as possible."

I stood up and we started walking in the general direction of the security surveillance room, which was located on the top floor in the most central area of the palace, Diana following from behind us.

"Is it the same boy from yesterday?"

She shook her head. "I am not sure, Venus did not tell me much, and she said that she would tell us when we got there. Although Kaden was with her," she added, with a quick sideways glance at me.

"Why would Kaden be there?" I questioned thoroughly surprised.

"Because he wants to make sure you are safe, Lady," Diana stated, as if it were a fact.

"He does care for you, Usagi," Hotaru agreed.

"He really shouldn't," I whispered, "I- I cannot love him the way he wants me to."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me, him, or yourself?" Hotaru inquired gently.

That was a question that I had no answer to. I shook my head as if to rid myself of the thoughts that came to my head. "Let's just get to the surveillance room," I retorted, angry with her questions. The rest of the walk there was in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

First I wanna say sorry to my readers, been so busy and I'm sooooo... easily sidetracked, and some of these scenes I needed to rewrite like 6-8 times, completely trashing some parts, and I know some of it feels sloppily written and thrown together. So bear with me. This chapter is going to be a bit of a changing point. Feel free to give me ideas to go along with this and any pointers on my mistakes (I know there are quite a bit of them. L), and fill free to ask questions! Anyway… on with the program….. (Also did I mention that I don't own Sailor Moon?)

Chapter 8

Sailor Ceres Frustration

Hotaru, Diana, and I walked in a hurried pace. Hotaru had contacted Venus and informed her that she had found me and that we were on our way there. With each step I was feeling more and more dread filling my heart. Kaden was there, and I was not eager to be coming in contact with him again, especially since our last encounter. Not that I should have been thinking about that now. There was a threat and now was time to take action.

As we entered the surveillance room, Ami was frantically taping away at the computer in the room with Sailor Pallas watching the screen intently, Rei was meditating, on her knees and fingers entwined and Sailor Venus was pacing in deep thought, Mako and the other three members of the Quartet were absent. Prince Kaden glanced in my general direction and then went back to watching the various screens from the security cameras.

Venus looked up at me as I walked over to her, relief evident on her features, her blue eyes silently scolding. "Lady Serenity, please never turn off your communicator. It is essential to your well-being. That being said, I'm glad to see that you are safe."

"I'm sorry, Venus," I said eyes downcast, "I just wanted some time to think to myself… I have things I need to sort out is all."

Venus nodded in understanding. "I know it is a confusing time for you, but we are guardians, and right now it is up to us to make sure that life here on earth continues to stay peaceful. Ami have you gathered any information on that boy? Are Jupiter and the girls holding up okay?"

Ami shook her head. "The only thing I can get on him is that he has unusual energy pattern, that is similar to another that we have encountered before but what that specifically is I cannot say for sure. As for the girls, Jupiter keeps trying to talking to him but, so far hasn't made any progress with him."

Venus's blue eyes returned to me. "Lady Serenity, we need you to transform, your crystal is the only thing that can probably help us at this point. I think that if you were to try to use healing power on him that his heart will become less malevolent. Pallas, go with her, your skills should no doubt be useful, try to stay out of battle if possible, your aunt would not be happy with me if that leg were to get worse.."

"Right," I nodded. Glancing at Kaden one last time, though he avoided my quick glance, I ran out of the security room, transforming as I ran, Sailor Pallas and Saturn just behind my heels.

It seemed to take a while to get to the palace's main entrance, although I kept having a feeling that I could not place, as if in foreboding. As we neared to doors that led to outside we heard shouting and angry remarks. The three of us stepped out and I noticed that Sailor Vista was being held up by Sailor Juno, favoring a leg, it looked oddly twisted, and Sailor Pallas went over to her, staying out of the fight due to her previous injury. Saturn watched the fight, as if analyzing the movements of the ones fighting, waiting to see if she needed to interfere. Jupiter and Sailor Ceres were in combat with a boy and a freakishly large hairy green thing that roughly looked like a housefly. Jupiter was trying to blast it out of the air with her lighting like powers and Ceres was taking on the boy trying to stay calm as she fought him and trying to, unsuccessfully, talk to him.

It was the same boy from yesterday, and he was stilling wearing the mask that hid most of his face except his mouth and his eyes. Judging by the look in his eyes, from the way he was glaring at Ceres, he was out for blood. When he finally noticed me, he scowled and stopped looking at my fellow guardian. I kept my expression guarded and tried my best to remain unreadable.

"The princess decides to grace us with her presence!" he announced mockingly.

"This fighting will get you nowhere, and your princess is never going to harm our queen," I nearly shouted at him. "Who is your princess and why does she wish to kill Neo Queen Serenity?"

"My nightmare princess does not wish me to repeat her words to the likes of you and those traitors," he spat. He suddenly threw a small dagger at me.

I barely had the time to react to dodge it, and it left a cut in my arm as it grazed me, letting loose a small trickle of blood. I looked at my opponent wide eyed in shock. I had not expected this boy to know how to use actual weapons. The boy grinned at his well-aimed attack.

"Why can't you just die, _Princess_ ," he spat again.

"I have to protect this world from evil like you," I shot back.

"Depends on who you see as evil," he replied.

His words reminded me of my question I had asked Kaden yesterday; can one person think that their way is right and the other is wrong, while the other person see it as reverse, which one is correct? I shook my head feeling unnerved. Was I in the wrong? Had my mother been wrong all of my life?

It was Sailor Ceres who then spoke to the boy. "Evil is considered to be thus when one has a desire to do things that would truly hurt others in the end result, the Queen loves this world in which she tries to protect time and time again. Even if our peace is destroyed, her love and the love of her daughter will prevail, as it always has!"

I smiled inwardly. My mother never gave up, keeping her faith in the world and her friends. She always fought for peace. ' _Thank you for that reminder,_ ' I thought.

He charged at me then with another dagger in hand, but he didn't reach me when suddenly he was hit with electricity and then fell. Ceres caught the boy, quickly lying him down on the pavement. He was trying to catch his breath, obviously seriously injured by Jupiter's attack.

"I have failed my princess," he said in a whisper. His mask had come off and his face had some freckles and was slightly pale and his eyes were nearly a green as Jupiter's. "Just kill me now, Sailor Moon. If I go back to my princess in defeat, I am as good as dead anyway."

I took the boy's hand in comfort. "Maybe I can help her," I said gently.

He glared at me, not able to move his hand. "There is no saving her," he whispered, "She is too set on revenge and…"

We didn't get to hear the rest of what he wanted to say when Ceres suddenly pushed me back and Saturn shouted "Silence Wall!" and a jet of black like energy came seemly out of nowhere at the boy, ultimately killing him.

"She told you to stay quiet, Rowan," a new female voice said, almost in a scolding tone. Everyone looked up at the newcomer. She stood on a building in front the palace. She had dark green like hair and her eyes were brown-green. Her skin was nearly tan but she was lighter than Setsuna. She wore a cloak of similar fashion as the one called Rowan. A frown upon her smooth dark lips, and a gloved hand on her hip.

"Who are you," I heard Jupiter ask.

"My name is not important, but I shall grace you with it," she replied. "My name is Midori, and I am here to deliver a message. My princess tells me that she had misjudged you and your guardians' strength, but believe me, she will discover your weakness, Sailor Moon. Of that, I can promise you. The next time we meet we will battle to the death." Then, as quickly as she appeared, she disappeared. I looked at the little boy lying seemingly peacefully. He was so young to have died so soon and early.

"We should try to give him a burial," Jupiter said quietly from behind me.

"Where do you think he came from," Ceres asked, her eyes looking elsewhere.

"No idea," she replied, "We could always ask Ami to look into the missing person's reports and see if he is registered anywhere."

Saturn then spoke. "Jupiter, what does this look like to you?"

We looked to where she was pointing, which was on the boys chest that appeared to be stabbed into where his heart would be, and I let out a small gasp as I realized what the object was. I suddenly felt fear that I hadn't felt in nearly three years. "Why? How?" I whispered in a near panic. Ceres placed a hand on my shoulder in comfort, which slightly calmed me.

"I think the question is more like who are we dealing with and how did our new enemy obtain this," Saturn said, picking up the black object.

Jupiter picked up the boy. When she spoke again, it was to my guardians. I was not able to speak, my mind was in a frenzy and in shock, ' _they couldn't be back_ ', I kept thinking. "Vista help get Juno get to Ami and get that checked out, we need to be in top form before the next attack. Ceres, I think you should take Sailor Moon to her parents. She will be needing their guidance in this matter."

"Will do," my leader guardian replied. When the two older senshi were gone, followed by Vista and Juno, she gave me full attention. I was looking at her too, but I was not actually seeing her, but I could tell that she was concerned. "Sailor Moon, do you want to talk about it? I can see that you're afraid and you're questioning something."

"Ceres, do you know what that thing was? That black thing Saturn picked up," I asked her still whispering, not wanting to actually say what it was, but hoping that she knew. When she shook her head I sighed, ' _Of course she doesn't know, it was before she came to live here in the palace…_ ' I thought sullenly. "That was a malefic black crystal shard, but it was different than I last remember it, but there is no mistaking its likeness."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Both Cere and I dropped our transformation, and she led me back into the palace. I was quiet. Wrapped up in my thoughts and wondering who this enemy was. They kept throwing the words princess and nightmare. The boy had mentioned revenge too, and said something about traitors. This discovery about their use of the malefic black crystal was just another piece to add to the mystery.

It was almost as if it was a clear indication of them being a part of the Black Moon Clan. The Black Moon Clan were evil people whose leader, Prince Demande, who had been manipulated by a man that had been banished from Earth. With this evil man's influence, Prince Demande tried going back into the past in an attempt to rewrite history so that Crystal Tokyo would never happen. Fortunately Sailor Moon and I, as a newly awakened sailor guardian, was able to stop them. From what I recall, Ami was positive that all traces of the Malefic Black Crystal had been eradicated from Earth. My father had even done his search, and mom had guided me in the cleansing of Earth. Though the biggest mystery now was why do they call my guardians traitors? My four were not around at that time of Prince Demande's terror.

We arrived back into the control center where Ami was doing some test on the black crystal along with Palla as an assistant. Jupiter and Saturn was giving my parents a detail account of the battle. Venus was making calls, and seemed to be trying to find out any information on the boy we had fought. All I could do was stare at the crystal while everyone else talked around me. June was being looked over by Mars, Visa alongside them. Only Prince Kaden was no longer here, not that I cared much, but I wondered where he had went.

"We will find out what is going on, I promise." My dad was standing next to me comforting me in a half hug, I hadn't even noticed his presence until he spoke, and Cere had went to my mom giving her side of things. "Ami will find out all that she can, and your mom had placed all the guardians on alert."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Dad."

He gave a small chuckle. "I am very well aware of that, Usagi. Even so, it's okay to be afraid."

"Fear can cloud judgment," I reminded him.

"True, but it can also be a way to for us to learn to be courageous," he countered. "When we stand up to what we fear, we sometimes find that it's not nearly as scary as we thought it might be."

I looked up at him. "Were you ever scared of anything?"

"I would like to say no, but I would be lying. There were many times I felt afraid, There were many times I was afraid that I would lose your mother to whatever enemy that came our way. I was scared of losing you. I feared you would never come back to us when you went back into the past."

"And what helped you though it all?"

"My faith in your mother."

I smiled.

"Rowan Carston," Venus suddenly announced loudly. "Ami search that name."

Ami quickly typed the name on the keyboard, and the name along with a picture of a smiling boy appeared on the main big screen of the monitor. Then she started reading aloud. "Apparently Rowan went missing nearly a year ago, and was almost seven when he was last seen. Last time he was seen was when he was going out with friends to go to a birthday party a block away from home, but his friends were all positive that he made it home."

"It's possible that he was taken over by this person they call the nightmare princess," my mother remarked.

"It is highly suggested, Majesty," Ami answered. "His family lives just outside of Crystal Tokyo… Do you want me to send word to them about their son, or do you want me to invite them here for you to inform them of this?"

"I wish to tell them, and I do not want any of this information getting out. This is the first time our enemies have ever involved anyone whose origins have started on Earth. What about the crystal Saturn found? Any data to be found?"

"Its structure is similar to that of the Malefic Black Crystal, but it seems stronger and more powerful than the one we saw from the Black Moon Clan. The crystal that was seen then was bigger and emitted plenty of negative energy, but this one, though smaller, is putting out more energy than that one did."

Ami's words sent a shiver down my spine. Of all the things I had seen in the past two days, this was least expected. Something stronger than the Malefic Black Crystal? It was already hard enough fighting it once… but the second time? That was probably going to have to take a miracle. One I am unsure that we will get. Would thirteen guardians be enough for whatever threat came our way?

"This is not news I had wanted to hear," my mother admitted. "I was positive that we had ridded Earth of all of this."

"It is possible that someone may have escaped Earth to cultivate this crystal," Ami told her.

"What do you wish of us, Your Majesty?" Venus asked quietly as everyone turned to her.

"We must look for traces of these new dark Crystals, I leave that to Ami and Mars," she replied. "Minako, I want to know about anymore missing person reports. Jupiter, I want you to contact Neptune and Uranus, and along with Saturn I want you to train the girls. Now, more than ever we need their powers, we may lose without them. Endymion and Lady, I would like you to accompany me to let this boy's family know of what happened as soon as they come to the palace. Everyone, be on the lookout for anyone suspicious."

That meant meeting adjourned. My father stayed behind as my mom and I walked out together. The silence between us was more than frightening. Again I was feeling failure especially since I had not downed another enemy again. I wondered if she was disappointed with me this time. I stole a glance at her as I sulked in my mind, Neo-Queen Serenity's face, for the most part, was expressionless, but her worry reflected in her blue eyes like an open book.

"Mom, about today," I started, stopping for a moment, then continued. "Mom, I just want to say that…. I'm sorry I was unable to save Rowan today," I pursed my lips, unsure of where I was going with this. "I was so certain that I could help him and save him, and then that girl… she killed him in front of me and I was powerless to do anything as I watched him," I swallowed and lowered my voice just above a whisper, "as I watched him die. Then the thing with the-"

"I'm not upset about what happened," she interrupted quietly. I felt taken aback. Surely she was upset with me about my reaction to the crystal. I wasn't a child anymore! "Usagi, your role is new, and you are still a little bit in training. There is still much for you to learn and room for growth. Your time in the past never put you in the role of leader, which was left to Sailor Moon and Venus. I have faith that you will forage your path soon enough."

Then my mother took ahold of my shoulders, looking me in my eyes. "And about Rowan, not everyone can be saved," she told me gently. "There have been many in my life that I could not save, as much as it gave me sorrow. Each battle I have ever had gave me a reason to fight, to grieve those lost, good or evil, I had to continue on, and mourned them after the battle or war was over. I never forget those lost, but I had to continue forward."

Her words touched and comforted me, more than I could ever tell her. "I only worry about being strong enough, I want to be like you were, and still are." I explained, and then I sighed in relief, glad that my mother didn't blame me for the death of one so young. "And what about his parents?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled warmly. "You are your own person, Usagi. Though you share my name, I expect different things from you. Amy says that you share my love for this world and my determination, you also share your father's silent nature when things are serious, but all in all you are Usagi Lady Serenity, crown princess of Crystal Tokyo." Her smile faded as she then replied to my question. "As stated earlier, I will inform them of what I know, they will want to know how he died, but I won't mention about the threat we are currently facing. We cannot do anything that can cause fear or widespread panic until we know what we are dealing with."

"Thank you, mom," I told her, fighting back tears of happiness. 'I really do have a pretty awesome mother,' I thought. "Is there anything I can do in the meantime?"

"You and your guardians must train and get stronger. Each of you must discover your own powers, as individuals and as a team," she replied. "In the days that follow I believe now more than ever you five must stay united against this threat."

"We will be here for you," my father added. "We will guide you as far as we can, as well as your mother's guardians."

"I will do all that I can to carry on the pride as a sailor senshi," I told them standing a little straighter.

"While we are alone for the moment, I wanted to know what you thought of Prince Kaden," she asked suddenly.

I smiled. "He is a good friend, and I am glad that we have finally set aside our past. Their Family has been our closest allies on Earth since the earlier days of Crystal Tokyo, My friendship with him needs to be there if it is to continue with my rule."

"I would you feel about him coming with us on our vacation?"

I was stunned by the question, and was unsure about how I felt about that. I decided to dodge her inquiry. "Is it really okay for us to still go with everything that is going on?"

"I don't see why not. Some if the guardians are staying back to watch over the palace for us. I have offered for Kaden to come with us, but he asked that I had your approval first before he made his decision."

I thought about what it would be like. My mind envisioned it for a moment. I pictured him coming to my room and kissing me... I gasped, feeling my face flush. 'Where exactly are these thoughts coming from!?'

"I… Um… I think that would be nice to have him along with us," I replied honestly. "Are his parents okay with him going?"

At this my mother actually laughed. "His mother was thrilled. Although, admittedly, her main purpose is for you two to become more than friends, but love does not always come as quickly as it does for your father and I."

"I will send a message to time when things start to settle down," my father told me, "In the meantime, it would be wise if you were to train with your fellow guardians."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I left my parents to head to the special training gym, which was specially designed to prepare for all forms of combat. For those who liked to physically fight, there were objects that would fly around to test agility and reaction times, as well as hit things. One could train their magical attacks or abilities. There was also a robot that could be activated to be your opponent for sword play, fencing, staffs, daggers, and just about any other possible weapon imaginable.

Some of my mother's guardians knew some weapon techniques. Minako was decent with a sword, but Haruka was phenomenal. They often had a sparing competition, which often ended in a draw, but often times than not, Haruka won. Sometimes Father would join them, and he would overpower them in terms of physical strength, but they were both quick and clever, so it made for an even match and would also often end in a draw.

Rei was adept in archery, and Visa had learned a little from her and practiced as often as her schedule allowed. She was graceful but was still not fast enough to match her superior. Mako and Haruka would do various fighting styles. Haruka was almost always victorious, but Mako was stubborn and wouldn't give up until she could win at least a few points.

A rare fight to witness was Hotaru and Setsuna taking each other on with staffs. Their movements were flawless and quick; Setsuna had many years of experience, but Hotaru was good at reading her opponent and being swift. She had a surprising strength for her small stature, and it was clear that they were evenly matched. No one was sure who the victor was in their matches.

As for myself, I knew a little bit about everything, but I wasn't particularly skilled at one weapon, though I did the best at throwing shrunkins. My guardians told me that the skill would not be helpful against an enemy. My mother, on the other hand, mentioned how, with the second enemy that she ever came across, her two white hair pieces acted as shrunkins to pin down some paper that was being thrown at her. Mom told the memory to us in pride, though Luna told her that she was only lucky, to which her guardians would laugh.

As I neared the gym, I could hear shouts and clangs as metal hit metal, followed by curses and angered grunts. I could tell the voice belonged to Cere. I hid behind one of the equipment dummies to listen, not having the heart to interrupt her training.

"Ceres, you are useless," she shouted at the robot charging at her. "You can't even help your princess!" I noticed that she was holding the Moon Sword that Venus had given her at our official guardian ceremony.

There was a loud clang as Cere blocked the fully charged attack coming straight down at her head. The robot jumped back, swinging at her from the left, only for the pink haired girl to block that, too, and knocked it back a few inches. Another frontal attack came at her so fast that she barely dodged by quickly leaping backward.

From my hiding spot, I could see Cere breathing hard from the physical exertion. The robot wasn't giving her a break as it charged at her again. She jumped up, pushing off the ground as hard as her legs could, and managed to miss being stabbed where her stomach had been seconds before. She then quickly moved, cutting off the robots main sword hand, and landed on the ground just behind the robot with her back to it.

"If only this was that easy…" I heard her mutter as the robot took the sword from its useless hand on the ground. It rapidly swung around and slashed at Cere, managing to make a small cut on her back that began to ooze. Cere grunted but spun just in time to block another swipe at her side. I could tell that it was a powerful swing and that she was fighting hard to manage control of her opponent.

"It will take more than that, you fiend!" she half cried at the robot in frustration. I could tell that the swings of the robot were getting harder to fight off. Her vexation was making her form sloppy and her attacks not as powerful.

The robot kicked out, and she leapt up to dodge, but then it took aim at her leg, catching her right ankle. This caused her to land awkwardly on her opposite foot, hissing in pain. The next attack came at her for the left, and she went to block it, but her pain caused her a great deal of distraction. The robot kicked at her injured foot, and she lost her balance. She fell hard and cursed as the robot kicked away the Moon Sword. The robot held its sword to her neck, then backed off, knowing that she was defeated.

I could see her humiliation as she let out a string of curse words. She put her face in her knees, her fist hitting the ground with each sob. I started to go to her, but a firm hand held me back. I looked to see who it was, and it was Venus looking at me with an expression that I had not seen before. She put a finger to her lips and shook her head, indicating that I should stay where I am.

"Cere," she called, walking over to the sobbing girl sitting on the ground. "Stand up."

"I can't," she mumbled, though it was hard to tell if that was what she really said.

"I told you to stand," Venus told her in a firm voice.

"I can't!" Cere shouted. "I'm not meant to be a guardian, Mom. What is the point of me being a guardian if I can't make a simple attack like a leader is supposed to?"

"I will not help someone who has given up due to a minor setback," Venus told Cere, turning her back on her daughter and starting to leave. "You are no daughter of mine."

Shock and anger crossed Cere's face. She quickly got to her feet and snatched the Moon Sword off the ground, rushing at her mother. Venus spun and snatched the robot's weapon, blocking her daughter's frontal attack. A smirk clear on her face, and her bright blue eyes held Cere's pink determined and angry ones.

"There is the determination that I should see," Venus said proudly, then backed off. "A leader does what she can for her Princess, always! Never doubt that for one minute. It doesn't matter if you have powers, use _everything_ that is available to you."

Cere pointed the sword downward on the ground, holding it with both hands at the hilt, and got down to her knees. "Mother, I am sorry for my behavior, and I will do as you have instructed. Please teach me to be better, I will do everything within my power to become the leader I need to be."

Staring at her daughter for a few minutes. "Arise, Cere, and face me." Her voice was no longer demanding or harsh. Cere did as her mother told her, though it seemed that standing was proving to be a bit hard to do with her right ankle starting to swell slightly.

"I will do all that I can to help you fight," she told her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder, "however, your power is for you to discover for yourself. I cannot give you the power that lies sleeping dormant inside. Even the distant outer guardians had do discover theirs."

"Do you think that I will be able to soon?" My guardian inquired in low tones, sniffling as she wiped some remaining tears away from her face.

"I do not know, only time and training will tell," Venus answered.

"I will train with everything that I have!" There was determination in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time, not even with her talks about her boyfriend.

I was glad I had kept silent as I watched her mom and her talk, and I heard a little laughter as they talked a little bit about her temper. Soon I quietly left the gym as they started training together. It was good to see them spend some quality time together.

It wasn't until I was headed back to my room to change for lunch time that I realized that I had forgotten my main reason for going to the gym in the first time. _'Oh well, they need to talk things out anyway,'_ I thought with a smile upon my lips. _'I can just train later.'_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The girl named Midori appeared in front of her princess, who looked at her with a murderous glare, the girl's brown-green eyes were downcast as she half bowed at the waist to her princess. She had also lowered the hood of her cloak, so that her face could be seen. She tried to keep her expression in check, trying not to lick the dryness of her dark lips under her unforgiving gaze, and her gloved hands remained on her lap as the Nightmare Princess studied her subject.

"Speak." The command came from her loyal servant at her side.

"Sailor Moon is stronger than we had originally gave her credit for," the tan girl replied.

"What of the boy?"

"I dealt with him before he could reveal more than necessary," Midori told him.

"And what of the traitors?" This time it was the place princess who spoke.

A smile formed upon her lips for the first time under the red gaze. "They are not as powerful as they once were under the control of Nehelenia. As I was watching the fight between them and Rowan, I noticed that they don't use weapons or power attacks as the other guardians do. Though it will not be in our favor to underestimate them, but if given the right timing, I believe that it would easy to pick them off one by one. I also feel it would be in our best interest to find a way to… drive a wedge between them and their princess, that is, if we were to attempt that."

"Then I leave you and my most loyal servant in charge of making sure that it happens."

"Yes, my princess," both Midori and the boy bowed.


End file.
